Slim Chance
by OhParadise
Summary: Tris and her friends travel from London to Venice Beach. Within the hour, they are already graced with the company of world famous YouTube group DauntlessTV. What are the chances? Slim. She locks gaze with Four, the one she finds most desirable. What are her chances? Slim?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys, I have a new story idea here. I'll be posting this chapter now and it probably won't be updated for a week, unless it becomes super popular or whatever then I'll reconsider the update schedule. I hope you all enjoy!) **

**Tris' POV.**

As I hump my heavy handbag off the plane, I gaze around and take in the beaming sunrays. America. I'm finally here. It's always been a personal dream of mine to visit the country, and now that I've left University the girls and I have decided to take our Gap year here. The flight from London was awful. In order to coincide with our already tight budget, we had to fly with an extremely cheap airline... death. Simply death.

"Hurry up!" Christina shout's from bottom of the staircase. I didn't think it possible for somebody to be as enthusiastic as me for landing in the US but Chris is just so hyper it often hurts my head...

Many people turn around and stare at her as we walk down the stairs and off the plane. She doesn't care, though. She's the most outgoing person I've ever met in my life, it baffles me. Then there's Shauna. The prettiest one of us all, and I often find myself jealous of her. In a good way though, I love her like the sister I never had. And finally Marlene, she's the youngest of us all and she acts like it. She's the little sister of the group, and we stick together no matter what.

* * *

"We're going to need a bigger cab..." the driver tells us as he breaks the news that our 8 suitcases wont fit in the taxi.

"Ugh... Don't you guys have private buses over here?" Marlene suggests, and he strokes his moustache clearly in deep thought.

"Sure. I'll call for one now." he walks away on his phone.

"So." I say "What are we doing first?" I ask.

"I say we go to the apartment and drop our bags off, get dressed and go straight to the beach and find jobs tomorrow?" Christina suggests, and we actually nod together, finding it shocking at how simple it all sounds.

The driver walks back over. "Just called my buddy Ric. He's on his way with a larger vehicle for you girls. He's just round the corner. Any second now" he lets us know, we express our gratitude to him and he walks away, to find more people he can drive to a destination.

The minibus pulls up in the car park, and a man who looks like he's about to retire hops out of the drivers side. "Hello ladies" he says, a warm smile greets us and he takes our bags, struggling to lift them into the trunk.

After a few minutes of driving in the bus, he finally breaks the silence. "So how are you girls finding Cali?" he asks, in a raspy voice.

"It's so pretty here!" I say, before anybody else can give their opinion first. "I love it already." I add.

"I'm glad to hear it. Lukasz told me I was taking you all to Venice Beach, correct?" he asks

"Yeah that's right" Mar tells him.

"Nice place. Great for young girls like yourself. Nightlife... Boys... Booze... What more can you ask for huh?" he says and we all laugh. He seems like a nice enough guy.

* * *

We pull out outside our apartment, and it's right on the shore of the beach, alongside those restaurants you always see on YouTuber's video's. Like KassemG and DauntlessTV. I love those two channels, they're all so funny guys. Another hot- I mean funny guy you see around these parts is Vitaly. The guy who streaked in the World Cup Final. My Ex, Eric, found that hilarious. He would... Dick.

We swing open the doors, and race upstairs, struggling to carry up the suitcases. I claim my room, throw my bags on the floor and shut my door. I take off my sweaty hoodie, and pull on a tropically coloured crop top. I swing on a clear white shirt that allows the vibrant colours to poke through. It covers my bum so I decide just to wear shorts. I take off my converse and put on my sandals.

"I'm ready for the beach!" I scream, and get no answer. Oh.

I jog back down the stairs, and find the girls are already dressed, and all look so much better than me. My face drops, and I'm glad they didn't see it. They know about my past... The depression and jealously of other girls. They'd get upset if they found out I was being shown up by them.

"About goddamn time" Shauna says, effortlessly wearing next to no clothes, and a large sunhat.

"Well sorry princess, we can't all be as perfect as you" I say and stick my tongue out, and get a middle finger in return.

"Shall we go? I want Ice cream!" Christina screams and drags Marlene out of the door, leaving my and Shauna.

"Hey Tris" Shauna lightly says as I pull on some darkened out shades.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at myself in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous. Just thought I'd let you know, I'll be borrowing that crop top." she says and I laugh.

"Thanks." I bluntly reply, I can't accept compliments.

"Think you'll meet a guy out here?" she pokes, always talking to me about men.

"No. As always" I giggle and she waves it away. We walk out the door, I turn and lock it, putting the key down my bra.

"Don't be stupid. You'll find a replacement for Eric." She tells me and I whince. I'm not ready to think about him yet... Yeah it's been a year but he cheated on me with my old best friend, Susan. God knows where they are now. Far away hopefully.

* * *

As we finally catch up to Christina and Marlene we find them lying on the beach, already sunbathing.

"Typical" Shauna mocks as we sit down, and Marlene flips her off.

"What? Snooze ya lose" Christina says and we laugh at her childishness.

I take in my surroundings. A beautiful stretch of sand, gracefully being stroked by a deep blue of an ocean. People flock to see such sights, like today. I'm shocked they even found space to sunbathe.

"... I can't believe we missed them!" I overhear two girls talking about a metre away from me.

"I know! We always miss them. We'll meet them one day, don't worry dude!" she consoles her friend.

"Missed who?" I ask, not realising what I said. I'd hate for them to think I was eavesdrropping.

"DauntlessTV! They were just here filming a prank!" she spins around, explaining to me. My heart skips a beat, knowing that Uriah was just here. And his brother Zeke! My gosh... His eyes! Will too, but I think he might have a girlfriend. And of-course Four. How could I forget him? He's probably the best looking, but he always seems to get into so much trouble! I love it...

"You're joking!" Marlene shrieks into my ear as she hears what the girls say.

"No! They could still be around... Just follow the crowd!" she points, and a group of around 50 young people my age are moving with haste. They must be like 500 metres away by now.

"We're leaving." Christina says, springing up, whisking sand into Shauna's eyes, much to her anger.

"Fine" We get up, and I turn to the girls. "You coming with?"

"Um... We'll pass. Thanks for the offer though! I'm just too tired" the one who consoled her friend explains. "I'm Alissa by the way." she says, her cute American accent squeaks. I shake her manicured hand, and follow my friends.

* * *

After eventually catching the crowd, we notice they stopped. There's a big camera focused on a few people in the middle of the huge circle.

"...So who will it be? Come on! Hey Uriah, you pick" I hear Zeke's voice say but being 5'6 I can't see over the crowd.

I find a small gap, so I can see what's going on. He walks around the mass of primarily girls, without a shirt on. He prowls, until his eyes lie on mine. "Her" he says, pointing at me. I hear Shauna scream as the camera lands on me. My heart freezes, and he gives me his outstretched hand.

I just touched Uriah's hand. Hold me.

A round of applause greets me as I am pulled to the middle of the circle, and I find myself staring at Four. He's staring back at me, with a really weird look. Cute.

(**Hope you liked the new concept of a chapter! I know, fairly boring but I had 35 minutes to write what I usually would in 2 hours. Forgive me. I hope you all enjoyed! If I feel this gets a lot of support, expect an update very soon. Maybe as soon as it hits 250 views? Anyway. Much love! -Al.)**


	2. Chapter 2

(**Hey everybody! So last night I released the first chapter of this story, thinking that it would be a while before I updated because I didn't think it would get many views. I was wrong. There were 100 views in 30 minutes haha. It's currently sitting around the 200 view mark right now so I thought I would write at least one more chapter tonight. Enjoy!)**

**Tris' POV.**

Cute.

Cute? Really? That is the word I chose to think of in this current situation. Cute.

"Hello, hello, hello" Zeke says, dragging out the last hello. I don't look at him straight away, instead holding Four's look.

"Hi!" I lose it, quickly turning to look at Zeke.

"So, are you okay to feauture in our upcoming YouTube video?" Will says, slinging an arm over my shoulder. Gosh, they're all so... Touchy-Feely. It's so different over here than what it is in London. It's so much better!

"Um... Sure? Yeah. Okay." I say, laughing and covering my mouth to hide my smile.

"Are you ready?" Zeke asks, and It hits me I have no idea what I'm doing.

"Not really... I have no idea what I'm doing" I say and it causes everybody to laugh.

"Well we're going to tell you one pick up line each, and all you have to do is tell us who has the best one." Will explains.

"Which is me" Uriah adds, and the crowd laughs with him.

"We'll see" I tease, and watch as his eyes widen in a comedic fashion.

* * *

"So. Since you're so confident, I think Uriah should go first" Zeke suggests, and the camera closes in on him.

"Fine. What did you say your name was again?" he asks me.

"Tris"

"Well Tris. People call me Uriah. But you can call me tonight." he says and it brings a smile to my face as his joke finally sets in, drawing a few laughs from the crowd.

"That was okay..." I say and he holds his heart, pretending to be offended.

"Will, you're up." Zeke tells him.

"Hey Tris. You look so much like my first wife, I just realised." he says, and my face twists with confusion.

"Your first wife? You were married?" I ask and laugh simultaineously

"Nope." he says and I grin like a mad man. Okay now _that_ was clever

"I like it." I say. "Next" I add, waving my hand in a dismissing fashion.

"Four, you're up" Zeke announces, but Four shakes his head. For the first time he speaks.

"You go." he bluntly says, still looking at me. Is he checking me out? Can't be...

"Fine. Tris. I need to know. Apart from being gorgeous... What do you do for a living?" He says, whilst taking my hand. I use the other to cover my face.

"Aw. That one was cute." I say, and he releases my hand. "Four?"

I turn, and before I can focus on his eyes he's within touching distance of me. He cups my face with his hand, and leans in to kiss me. The crowd that has diminished over time lets out a volley of high pitched noises and cheers. Christina, Shauna and Mar fall through a gap in the crowd, and I can hear them explaining to Zeke that they're all with me and not to worry. I block it out and continue kissing Four. What the hell is going on here? "Did you like that one?" he asks, pulling away.

"You win." I say and breathe heavily due to the exessive overload of hot boy.

"You smooth, smooth man!" Will says and claps him on the shoulder.

"Let me get your number?" He asks, and holds out his phone. I type my number, and save the name as Lucky girl.

He laughs as I hand him back the phone. I notice the camera guy stopped filming, and I recigonise him from a few of Dauntless' video's. He's called Al. He stands awkwardly, looking at how close me and Four stand with eachother.

* * *

I feel my phone vibrate and it's a text from Four.

_Look. I know this is going to make me sound like a dick but I need to tell you something. I needed to kiss you yesterday. My friends blackmailed me, saying that if I dont do it they'd post a video of me singing in the shower and that can't happen. Don't get me wrong, you're gorgeous but for me it isn't the time for a relationship. Zeke's throwing a party tonight and he wants you and your friends to come. Maybe if we hang out there we can get to know eachother a bit more. -Four._

Wow. That hurts. I know its so sudden but.. I think I just got rejected?

"Guys." Mar speaks up. "Tris' face looks confused." she says and I look up around the table in a starbucks.

"Well you know how Four kissed me on camera yesterday at the beach and gave me his number?" I recall. "He finally texted me. Good news or bad news?" I ask them

"Good" Shauna quickly chips in.

"We're going to Zeke's house for a huge party tonight" I tell them and Christina lets out a high pitched screech that draws attention from all around the coffee store.

"What's the bad news?" Mar asks

"I think Four just crushed any chance of that kiss meaning something" I tell them with a long sigh.

"I think we should just get to that party tonight, have a good time and who knows? You and Four could get together again." Christina tries to reassure me.

"Yeah. I ship you." Shauna says and it actually brings a laugh to our table. I take a final drink of my latte. I sit back and cross my legs, looking at my three friends. They look at each other, and then back at me with evil looks.

"No." I say in protest, knowing what is coming.

"Please!" they all whine in harmony.

"I'm not going shopping!" I sit forward and they all laugh

"Tough, we'll drag you round if we have to" Christina says

"Last time you literally _did_ do that and I hated my life for the three and a half hours of nightmarish and totally not needed shopping." I say, pretending to cry.

"Come on, lets go get her the most revealing dress we can possibly find for our budget!" Marlene shouts, dragging me by my wrist to the door.

**(Hey guys. Just to let you know I'm sorry for cutting this chapter short. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as this gets published and as soon as I finish the third chapter I'll post it. So two chapters tonight! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, much love. -Al)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello again! Just to say I know this story hasn't been the most exciting one you'll have ever read yet, but stick with it because I have plans that can make it entertaining. Like this chapter for example! I hope you all enjoy! The support on the previous two chapters has blown my mind, you guys are awesome. Keep it up!)**

**Four's POV.**

I can't believe I kissed that girl yesterday. I can't even remember her name, how am I meant to explain that shit to her? I think it was Tris but I'm not even sure. I'll have to watch the video of the kiss.

I open up the YouTube app on my iPad and search for the video. I take a moment and look at our Subscriber count. 4,908,037. Nearly five million. This year happened so fast... Just 5 friends making video's and posting them for fun turned into our jobs.

"Fine. What did you say your name was again?" I watch Uriah ask her.

"Tris" she replies

Okay, so I could remember her name. Thats a whats the point? I don't like her or anything. Why do I care about her name? She's just some British tourist who Uriah picked at random for me to kiss.

But she is pretty cute.

Okay. Really cute. But she can't know that, or I'll lead her on like I do with most of the girls I ever try and hook up with. I don't get it. I hang around with Zeke, Uri and Will. They guys basically sleep with a different girl every night after one of Zeke's parties. And me? I'm scared of a girl I've never even met before.

Sure, I texted her pretty much the whole night. Asking if it's okay we put her on YouTube and stuff, then asking how she is, then asking if she had a boyfriend back in London...

My god. I'm such an idiot. Why did I even consider sending that message? I throw my phone across my bed and bury my face into the pillow.

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

I stand infront of a mirror, wearing a tight black dress that laces over my back, and stops between my knee and butt.

"I can't wear this. What if he thinks I'm a slut?" I ask them in a strained voice.

"Then screw him! You're trying to make an effort for him. If he pies you off then that's just his loss!" Christina says, adding the finishing touches to my make-up. Shauna reaches around my neck and places a large necklace that, thankfully, hides most of my cleavage.

They all get dressed before me so that they could spend the most amount of time on me. This is why I love them, they care so much. Shauna wears a dress similar to mine but vibrantly red. Christina's is an oddly coloured orange, and Marlene is borrowing a white two piece dress that shows her new tattoo of a rose on her waist.

"Thank you guys. Honestly. I just hope this works... I know it's sudden and everything but this could be great for the whole Eric situation" I moan, watching as the faces of my friends turn from happy to angry.

"Why would you bring him up when you're about to go to a party hosted by celebrities with the possible chance of hooking up with one of them?" Christina screams into my face, shaking my shoulders as she does so.

" I know. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry." I sigh, and again they get angry

"Shut up and don't apologise" Shauna says. "We're leaving in 10 minutes. You should text Four and tell h-"

"No!" I shout, interrupting her. "I mean I can't do that. Nope, sorry." I add

"Ooooh, somebody's scared" Christina mocks and we all laugh, but I deny it.

* * *

I slip on my black high heels that cost my mom a small fortune back in London, and it adds a few inches to my height and walk out of the door. I make sure that Marlene locks it, and hides a spare key under the pot in the garden.

We climb inside the taxi and give him the insturctions as of where to go. I pull out my brand new iPhone 6 and text Four.

_On my way with the girls now. Are there many people?_

_Sure. Maybe 75. Do you mind?_

_No. Not at all._

_I can ask them to leave if you want._

_Shut up! No. Look, I'll see you there?_

_Sure._

I show Shauna the conversation and laugh as she looks concerned. "That was awkward" I laugh and she looks at me in the eyes.

"You alright?" she asks

"Nervous" I bite my lip.

"Just be Tris" she holds my hand. "Be our Tris, the one we love."

"That's what I'm scared of." I whisper.

* * *

We pull up outside Zeke's sizeable house and hear the music loud and clear. I link arms with Shauna and follow Christina and Mar into the house. I shut the door behind me and look around, seeing little due to lack of light. This 'Party room' is massive, and makes the house deceptively large. There must be about 100 people here by now, and I'm sure there's plenty more to come. There's a DJ up on a raised stage blasting songs. He looks like he's having the time of his life, because I can't hear a thing.

"Well. I'll go find him" I shout loud enough into Shauna's ear so that she can hear me. She nods and I walk to the side of the room where I can find somewhat of a more peaceful atmosphere.

I take out my phone and text him.

_I'm here. Where should I meet you? This place is huge._

_Come to the bar, I'll buy you a drink._

And I do just that. If it weren't for the heels making me taller, I think I'd be crushed in this mosh pit of raving drunk people.

When I finally reach the bar I have to strain my neck to look around for him, until I find him. Staring at me with a cute, warm smile on his face. I smile back and walk toward him.

"What are you drinking?" he asks me, and I take a minute to think.

"I'll have a Martini" I pull him down to my mouth so he can hear what I shout. Hopefully there's more of that tonight...

He orders my drink and one for himself. A bottle of dark lager. Budweiser I think? Who cares.

"So. How are you finding it here?" even he has to shout to make himself heard clearly. I stick my thumbs up as a sign for good. He takes me by my wrist and leads me out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" I ask, giggling as it gets to the point we can hear each other now.

"My room" he says with a smile.

"Woah" I say, stopping, causing him to turn round. "If you think I'm this easy..." I begin to say but he cuts me off.

"And you think I'm that shallow?" he says, seriously but with a hint of sarcasm.

"No. No I don't." I say. I noticed that when I stopped him he still didn't let go of my wrist. Instead, he moved down to my hand. He turns to walk again, up the stairs and a short distance to the right where he stops outside his room.

"You ready?" he asks, and I nod, scared of what's behind that door. He pushes it open, revealing a large double bed stacked with pillows. On the far side of the room is his own personal bar, and a doorway presumably to an En suite bathroom.

"This is so cool." I say, admiring his gorgeously decorated room.

"I'm glad you like it" he replies with a sexy laugh, leading me over to the bar. "Now can you see why I brought you here? Quiet so we can talk and there's booze." he explains.

"Ah" I say, dragging it out. "I see. And maybe when I get drunk enough you'll throw me on the bed and get me to scream a number?" I say and laugh, but he doesn't.

"Why do you think this of me?" he asks, and I shake my head.

"I was only joking, man" I reply and he slowly nods his head, taking a drink. After an awkward silence I decide to do the talking. "Look. We've got off on the wrong foot here. Lets get to know each other a little. I'm Tris" I say, offering him my freezing cold hand- the one he _wasn't_ holding.

He shakes it. "I'm Four. Like the number, but better." I giggle and take a drink.

"I don't usually drink, you should feel lucky" I tell him and he shakes his head.

"You're the lucky one, according to your name in my phone" he jokes and again I giggle like a kid and cover my mouth.

"What it like being so popular? Like all over the internet... California... even TV. It all seems so cool. I've been here two days and I've already kissed a celebrity" I tell him, getting closer.

"Two days? That's cool. Did you fly out from London?" He asks.

"Yeah, have you ever been?" I ask, knowing he has. What? I'm a big fan?

"Yeah. I went and interviewed a view people. You know... Daniel Radcliffe was there." he says coolly, taking a drink.

"Funny story, I went to the same school as him." I bring up the fact that is my only claim to fame. Apart from kissing Four. On camera. Infront of nearly 5 million viewers...

"I know I asked before, but I need to again. Do you have a boyfriend?" he asks, and I think of Eric and sigh.

"No. " I bluntly say, but intrigued as to where it is going I add "Why?"

"Because I find you the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon in my entire life." he says, and my heart beginds to pound like it's about to burst.

"That... was adorable. Not as good as your pickup line yesterday though..." I joke and instead of laughing, he uses the same pick up line as he did in the video. Leaning in slowly, and brushing my lips against his, slowly adding more pressure.

**(I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so tired, it's 2 in the morning where I am and I need sleep otherwise I'd update again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, much love. -Al.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(HELLO PEOPLE. I am so sorry for not updating in so long, I've been bust with exams and stuff, I've had no time for myself... But now I do! So, I thought I'd update. Can I just say now, this is by far my most successful story yet and I'm literally 3 chapters in. It's so cool! It's already on 1000+ views, and my most successful has 6.6k and has been out for like 4 months. Lets hope this story can soon overtake it! Enjoy!) **

**Tris' POV**

I wake, and take in my surroundings. I'm wearing a baggy top, that smells of boys. There's a muscular forearm in-front of me, and my back is pressed up against somebody's chest. _Four_. Did I sleep with him? I must have... I couldn't have had sex! He promised me he wasn't like that... He better not have lied. I'll kill him. I slowly move, and end up turning over. Why did I do that? My eyes remain closed. After a few minutes of pretending I'm asleep, I open them slowly.

Crap. He's been awake the whole time. His eyes soften when he notices I have awoken, and a smile breaks across his face.

"Well hey" he says, and laughs.

"Hi" I sheepishly reply, scared of what happened last night.

"Hows the head?" he asks, and I realize it's been pounding the whole time.

"Bad actually. What happened? I didn't even drink that much..." I raise a hand to my temple. I notice his arm has stayed over me, holding me close to him.

"Well. You went to go under the bar to find a new drink, and when you came back up you smashed your head and got knocked out. I panicked, and I went to get your friend Shauna. She said to just tuck you into bed so I did. I had nowhere to sleep so I slept on the floor, you woke up at like 3 in the morning and told me you were cold and you needed cuddles because your head hurt. How could I say no to cuddles?" He grins and it makes me giggle, and with each laugh my chest touches his muscular body.

"Sounds like it was a fun adventure" I joke "I'm sorry you had to carry me into bed... I bet I was like dead weight" I sigh, yet laugh

"Not at all. You're as light as a feather, actually." he tells me. His messy, curly hair is matted to the pillow.

"Can I touch your hair?" I ask, before realizing what I said, and how weird I sound.

"Sure?" he chuckles

I play with his hair, twisting the blonder parts in with the brown. The tips of his hair are lighter than the others, and it's rather adorable. I slide my hand back, and cover my mouth to yawn.

"I see you're done?" he kindly mocks me

"Yes. I have concluded your hair is pretty" I tell him

"No it isn't, my hair is manly. Like me. And manly men are not pretty" he defiantly protests.

"You're totally pretty. Can I put make-up on you sometime? You'd make such a cute girl" I play with his face, pulling out his cheek to make a funny face.

"Stay away from me with your dark magic" he says and we laugh, and then the awkward silence kicks in.

"Tris?" he asks, and I thank the God up there who broke the evil silence.

"Four" I respond

"I'd really like to kiss you" He announces, causing a grin to erupt upon my face.

"Dare ya" I tease

"Don't tempt me" he lazily leans in and kisses me. I run my hand through his hair again, and he grips my waist. The kiss gets heavier, and then I decide to be a dick. I gently bit his lip, and pull it outwards. He tries to smile, but only his top lip moves.

"'an I 'ave 'y li' 'ack?" (**Can I have my lip back?) **I shake my head, like a small puppy would with a chew toy.

He lets out a soft whimper, clearly trying to be a better puppy than me. "Fine" I say, releasing him.

"That was the best kiss I think I've ever had." he says. "Just saying." he adds

"It was average." I devilishly wink, fashioning a shocked look on his face. "I was joking! You're the second guy I've ever kissed. And the best, might I add" I tell him, and watch his face relax back into the normal state.

"Four"

"Tris"

"I need food" I tell him, pushing out my bottom lip and flutter my eyelashes

"Good! I was waiting for the moment I could show you my culinary prowess!" he says, jumping out of the bed. He throws on a shirt, and I slowly climb out of the bed. I tie my hair up with the bobble I always keep around my wrist, and keep Four's shirt on over my underwear. I forgot I wore heels last night, and they now lie on top of my dress, in a bag at the foot of the bed. I look down at my cold feet, and move my toes, trying to heat them up. I follow Four out of the room, and tip toe on the marble flooring. He has his back to me, and I childishly stalk my prey. In a quick burst, I spring into action, running and jumping on his back. I nearly knock him over, but he throws his arms backwards, grabbing butt. He instantly lets go, apologizes and helps steady me. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and kiss a lightly stubbled cheek.

* * *

We finally reach the kitchen, after a short tour around the huge home the YouTubers live in. He sets me down on a leather kitchen stool. I hate being so short, my legs dangle much higher than the floor.

"Aw." he says, in a mock tone.

"What?" I jokingly scowl at him, delivering a playful dirty look

"You're so cute" he says, imitating my voice from the bedroom.

"Dick..." I mutter under my breath

"What was that?" he asks

"Nothing" I innocently hold my hands up, pretending I didn't say anything

"No pancakes for you" he takes his apron off, halfway and my heart sinks.

"Nooo-" I say, dragging out the 'o'. I hop off the stool and walk around the island in the middle of the kitchen. I pull myself up onto the counter and he stands between my legs, still towering over me.

"Say sorry" he tells me in a soft tone, knowing I won't.

"Nope" I reply, popping the 'p'. I lean forward and peck his nose, and he shakes his head and laughs.

"It's been like what, a matter of days? You already know how to mess with my mind" he says and turns back to the stove, and pours the pancake mix on the pan.

"Yay!" I act like a little girl, and clap my hands quietly.

Zeke walks through the kitchen door and doesn't see me. "'Sup dude." he says to four, and they shake hands. Both are topless, Zeke wearing pink, fluffy PJ bottoms. "They for me?" His eyes light up, seeing the food.

"Stay away from my pancakes!" I shout, and watch as he screams and falls back onto the floor

"Kill it with fire!" he screams, on the verge of tears. "Demon!" he backs up against the wall, and watches Four and I cry with laughter. He stands, composes himself and clears his throat. "Hello Miss, didn't see you there." he tells me, but I pay no attention. Too busy clutching my aching sides from the laughter.

"What so funny?" a familiar voice asks, walking through the kitchen door.

"_Shauna?!" _I almost choke due to lack of oxygen. I notice Four stops laughing, and walks towards me in-case I choke.

"Hi Trissy" he says, casually. She's wearing an identical outfit to me, a boys baggy shirt.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask, and it's pretty obvious.

"All I'm going to say is, Zeke welcomed me to the U.S nicely." she tells me and winks

"Ew" I pretend to throw up in the sink.

"Oh shut up, like you and Four didn't bang last night" she scoffs

"We didn't!" we both shout at the same time, and for the first time I've met Four it feels slightly awkward. Apart from the awkward silence in the bedroom, but there's always an awkard silence. They follow me everywhere.

"What's all this shou-" Uriah begins to ask, as he walks into the kitchen. His eyes settle on the pancakes, and before I can stop him he springs over to the pan and picks it up. He flops the pancake onto the plate and eats it right in-front of me.

"Oh no" Four says

"Oops" Zeke follows.

"Ahhh" Shauna sighs, making a disgusted face.

"Wha'?" he asks, still stuffing it down his throat. He turns to look at me, no longer sitting atop the kitchen counter, but standing with my arms down by my side.

"You have three seconds to run as fast as you can" I coldly tell him, and he drops the pan and bounds into the corridor outside. I hear his high pitched screams as I take off after him, and the laughter from the three in the kitchen.

* * *

**Four's POV**

"How long do you think it'll be until we hear Uriah begging for mercy?" I ask Shauna

"6...5...4...3...2..." and as she says one, we hear it.

"_Ahhhh" _he shrieks. _"No! No wait I don't bend that wa-" _he begs_ "AHHH" _wailing.

"What a pussy" Zeke shakes his head

"Don't underestimate Tris, or the whole Pedrad family die" Shauna laughs. She leaves the room on her phone, calling a taxi.

"Was she serious?" he asks me, and I shrug my shoulders. "I don't want to die..." his bottom lip quivers and he turns, jogging back to his room.

"Wait!" I shout, and he comes back.

"Yo" he says

"Can we talk real quick?" I ask, and he nods, walking back in the kitchen. He pulls out a stool for me, and sits on the other.

"Shoot" he says

"Last night... I called her beautiful." I tell him, and sigh. His eyes go wide

"Don't BS me." he laughs. "Funny. What do you want to talk about?" He asks

"No dude... I really did." I tell insist.

"No... Did you really?" he asks, and I nod. "Holy crap... This is big. What happened to your life motto? And I quote: 'In life you only get to call one girl beautuful. Any more than one and the words mean nothing'." he quotes me, and again I sigh.

"Zeke. I really think I find her." I express and violently stand up, throwing my apron on the floor and leaving the kitchen. Tris walks down the corridor, and smiles at me.

"Tris! Taxi's here!" Shauna shouts in the distance.

"One moment!" I reply back for her. Tris' face looks puzzled. "A word?" I ask, and I lean up against the wall. She leans opposite me on the other.

"What are we?" I ask, holding her gaze.

"I don't know..." she mumbles

"Well what do you want to be?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders

"Don't know. It's too soon, I guess... If you don't want to rush anything that's fine..." she drains off and sounds hurt.

"Don't be stupid." I tell her, and move towards her. I gently push her up against the wall. I kiss the top of her head and hold her close to my chest.

"Tris?" I ask

"Yeah?" she replies, and I move back so she can look up at me.

"There's a cool burger joint downtown... I'd love to show you it. What do you say" I ask, heart in mouth.

"Um-"

"Tris!" Shauna screams

"I'll call you" she says, standing on her toes to kiss my cheek.

I hear the front door close.

I swing, my fist colliding with a marble column, bones crack.

(**Okay. I know. I'm evil. Just saying now, its super late where I am now so if there's any spelling errors I apologize! Thank you all for reading, keep up the support on this story! You're all amazing. Much love- Al.)**


	5. Chapter 5

(**Hey! So basically I got a load of reviews asking for an update and thought screw it I'll write a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!) **

**Tris' POV**

"So you had sex with Zeke?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I did, if you had sex with Four!" she laughs, and I screw up my face.

"So you didn't?" I respond, and she sighs with a shake of the head.

"It's okay, you're just in denial you lost your virginity with a YouTube sensation. I am!"

"But I didn't... I just banged my head. You saw me!" I know I've won the battle now.

"Oh crap... Yeah! Wow. Sorry, I genuinely thought you did it with Four!" She says and I shake my head. "But you _totally_ would" Shauna pokes

"Maybe." I look down at a pair of socks Four gave me. If we were still in London, there's no way I would walk out of the house barefeet to the taxi. It's too cold, wet and dirty. Cali? I think I might send most of my shoes back to London!

"I'm not convinced" she sarcastically notes

"I don't know... I don't think I'm ready for it yet. It's been days... I hardly know anything about him, yet he wants to take me on a date and we've _already _spooned overnight." I tell her, looking at the blazing hot sun hitting the windshields of passing cars. The taxi pulls up outside our small little house, if you will, and I hand the mexican driver 15 dollars.

"You know" Shauna says as we walk to the front door "You should totally take him up on that date. I need an excuse to do your make-up again"

"You're really funny, when we apply for jobs you should try out for a comedian" I say sarcastically with a cold face, and she laughs

"Seriously!" She says, opening the door. "You two would make a super cute couple. Did you read those comments on YouTube? Disturbing shit was said about you two..." she remarks with a laugh

"Don't wanna know" I tell her, and watch as Christina and Mar suspiciously walk toward me.

"Tris..." they say in perfect harmony.

"Brilliant. Which political leader have you insulted now?" I joke

"No, no! We haven't done anything wrong, but we need you to come take a look at something..." they say. Both taking an arm each and leading, practically dragging, me upstairs. I am stopped outside my door and Christina places her hands over my eyes. It isn't a particularly hard thing for her to do, considering the height difference.

"Okay... Open the door..." she instructs and I feel around for it. I twist the handle and push forwards. "Okay, you can look now" she says, while I hear Shauna from behind make an 'Aw' noise.

I look, and on the far side of my room is the cupboard. Hanging on the cupboard doors are two dresses. One white, one red.

"What is this?" I turn and ask, half serious half confused.

"Just check the note!" Marlene orders. I take a step forward and find a small handwritten note attached to the label of the white dress.

_Tris._

_Don't ask me how I did it, but I ordered these dresses for you. You can choose which one. I just got white and red because I thought you'd look pretty in both. _

_You'd look pretty in anything, lets be honest._

_I'll pick you up at 8._

_-F_

"Holy shit" I say, looking down at the note, then scanning my watch. I do this process several times.

"What time is it?" Shauna shouts, and tries turning on her already dead phone.

"It's 12. I have 8 hours. Why does it seem like 8 minutes?" I ask, dropping the cute note on my bed.

"Because time is but an illusion" Marlene says in a serious voice. We all stare at her, and after three seconds we fall in a heap of laughter.

"What?" she asks "It's true..."

* * *

Well. It hit 8 and he's late, and I start worrying. I stand by the door of our house pace in circles

"You need to calm down or you'll get sweaty" Shauna warns me

"Good he deserves it for standing me u-" Doorbell. I make a horror mistake, opening it far too quickly.

"Hi" I say, elated.

"He-llo..." he says, slightly offput by my quick timing.

"Come in! Let me just go get a drink real quick" I tell him, and dart into the kitchen.

* * *

**Four's POV**

"Come in! Let me just go get a drink real quick" she says, before turning to sprint in the opposite direction. I step inside, tuxedo and all. I look to my right and see... Christina is it?

"Hi" I awkwardly say, standing alone in the middle of the room. She doesn't even look up at me.

"You're late" Shauna tells me. She sits, arms crossed.

"Yeah... By two minutes." I wave my arms in the air like it's a big deal, and I see her trying to hide a smile.

"Shut up" She says, pretending not to be amused.

"Exactly." I say. I pull out a rose from my inside coat pocket and watch as her hands cover her mouth. "Christina. Do you think she'll like this? It matches her red dress, after all."

She looks up and gawps at me "You're forgiven. Where can I buy one of you?"

"Walmart, I can fit in a sizeable box if you pay me an extra 5 dollars too" I say with a cheeky grin.

Tris walks back into the room, and is taken back by the flower in my hand.

"What?" I ask with a laugh

"That's a pretty flower!" she remarks

"Yeah, do you like it?" I ask

"Well.. Yeah. It's nice!" She tells me.

"Oh good, I got it for Shauna..." I say, she walks forward and gives me a soft punch in the chest.

"Ass..." she says and I grin. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "For you" I take a step back and hand her the rose. I take her by the hand and turn around "I'll be seeing you later!" I shout to her friends.

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant, we're the only people here. I decided not to bring her to the burger joint but to somewhere more... elegant. An German-Italian owned bistro which name is ineligable for most of the English tongue. I open the door and hold out my arm, inviting Tris in first. Ever the gentleman, Four...

"Ah!" A thick accented German waiter appraoches me. Klaus, a good friend of Will's. "You must be Four?" he asks, shaking my hand.

"Yes. This is Tris" I introdcue them.

"This way" he says, ushering us to a secluded table in the back end of the restaurant. I specifically asked for this table, so that if I were to see any fans of mine they wouldn't bother me on such a special night.

Klaus places two menu's down on the table, and tells us to signal for him when we are ready. I pull out a chair for Tris to sit and she bats her eyelids up at me "I never took you for such a romantic, Four" she jokes

"I'm not." I tell her, and she looks back with a confused face. "I'm hopeless. Zeke basically gave me a step by step guide on how I should plan tonight. Thank him!" I joke, but she gets the point that I genuinely am clueless with the whole dating thing. I take a seat myself, and have a quick flick through the menu.

"Wine?" I ask

"Ooh, a treat. Which do you suggest?" she asks

"Well, there's a Chilean wine I oftemn drink called Cerro." I tell her

"Let's go for it!" she says, closing her menu and looking at me, which I only notice from my wide field of view.

I hold out my hand as I shut my own menu, and she takes it. I look down at how our fingers lace, and it seems rather... perfect? Yes.

My heart sinks as I notice something out of place. Something that isn't perfect. How can this happen on such a perfect specimen of human?

"What?" Tris asks with a worried tone, looking at my contorted face.

"Tris... Why?" I ask and she sighs. Her voice lets out a tiny croak that I don't even think she noticed. I do.

"Look. We hardly even know each other. I'm not telling you why yet." She says, voice seemingly clouded by tears.

"Tris... I'm not going to tell anybody" I move my other hand across and touch the scars on her wrist. "You can trust me" I tell her with a smile.

"Bad break-up, okay?" she spitefully hisses.

"I'm sorry... It just baffles me how somebody so perfect would choose hurt themselves." I rub my thumb over the back of her hand.

"I'm not perfect" she argues.

"Oh, I disagree." I retort.

"He cheated on me." she says after a small pause in the conversation.

"Good." I say, and see her face twist into a rage

"What the f-"

"If he didn't cheat on you, I wouldn't have had the chance to take you out tonight" her face softens. "But the face he made you inflict pain on youself is no where near good. In fact, if you were to tell me his name right now I'd make sure he never saw you again." I calmly say, and she instantly shakes her head

"No, no. I couldn't let you do that" she waves it off

"Why do you protect him?" I ask

"Because I think I still love him." she tells me, looking down at the neatly folded napkin in the shape of a swan on the table.

And I feel even more crushed from when I saw the scars.

_Redamancy_

_(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full._

**(Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I think in the time I've been writing this chapter there's been like 4 reviews in quick succession which scared me xD One of them even said I was rushing the romance, well I hope this is enough to help you realise I'm trying to slow it down a little! Just a quick little note before I end the chapter: Self harming is no joke and I do not condone it any way, shape or form. Everybody out there, no matter who you look like or who you are, is amazing. Never forget that! As always, much love -Al.)**


	6. Chapter 6

(**Hey guys! A new chapter here. Sorry for not uploading last night when I said I would, I got sidetracked with my other story which is coming to a close now. So for a while it should just be uploads for this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!) **

**Four's POV**

-_1 week after the 'date'-_

Sitting in the room we call our 'Man Cave', we closely watch the soccer. It's Chelsea against Manchester City. Me and Will are big time Chelsea fans, and the Pedrad's are City. This is arguably the most important game of the season, the race in the title, and it's extremely tight. End to end stuff, yet the game is only 15 minutes in.

I hear a knock on the door, and know it's the girls from the beach. I've been texting Tris a lot after our little... outing. I've been checking on her a lot, seeing how she's feeling. She has Type II Bipolar disorder, and I hate to think she is sad in any way.

"Hey!" They all confidently enter the room. I don't turn around to see them, because Chelsea go through on goal with Willian. I think it was Shauna who said hi?

"Yes!" Will jumps up, but to his dismay the effort went whizzing past the post. "Ah..." he sighs as he sits back down.

"Hey!" I finally say, turning around to welcome them. I stand, and take their coats.

"Thank you, Four. Clearly the only gentleman in the room" Christina jokes, but glares at the other guys who squirm in their seats.

"My pleasure" I coolly respond, resting their coats on the back of a bar stool. We have a lot of bars in our sizable house, okay? "Can I get you girls a drink?" I ask

"How about some of that wine we had, Four?" She asks, presumably talking about the Cerro.

"This?" I ask, pulling a bottle from the large rack behind the bar and presenting it to her.

"The very thing" She says with a cocky wink. I'm sure she said she wasn't going to be flirty with me... I'll just act natural I guess.

"On it's way. The same for you, ladies?" I ask her friends, and receive three nods.

I pour the wine into the glasses, and it goes down a treat. I get back to watching the soccer on the floor, as I offered up my seat to Tris. Matic puts over a ball to Hazard... He sends it flying back across the face of goal... Remy! He's done it!

"Remy!" I spring up and hug Will, much to the disgust of Uriah and Zeke who sit with faces in hands.

"Come on!" I scream, and dramatically point at the TV, my celebration after every goal.

"What's so good about sport anyway?" Tris asks Marlene, who shrugs her shoulders.

"There's no women in it" Zeke pokes at Shauna who sits on his lap, she leans back with a mix of shock and humour.

"Excuse me?" She asks, and an evil death stare is sent his way from Christina.

"You better be joking!" Christina announces, and Zeke keeps a straight face.

"Don't worry, Chris. I'll just stop giving hi-" Shauna starts, sitting up from his legs.

"Of-course I was joking!" He says and we all explode into a chorus of laughter.

"Still, get off me" Shauna says, still stuggling to get away from him. She actually manages to stand up, but Zeke pulls her back down by her waist. He kisses her neck, and she smiles warmly at the ground.

"I win" he jokes

"Don't push it" She replies

"So when are you two official?" Tris mocks the two. She's right, they've been like this for the best part of a week since they... Slept with each other. It's horrible, because admittedly they would make a cute couple. I think they even made a video together on Zeke's personal YouTube account.

"He wishes" Shauna mocks Zeke, and his face drops

"Hey, you're the one who told me you 'loved' me and that you 'freak out' when you saw our video's" he retaliates.

I focus my attention back on the TV. The officials made a stupid decision, giving Manchester City a good chance down the left side of the pitch. Milner crosses it into the box, and Thibaut Courtois makes a good save. Crap... it falls to Aguero. He smashes it, but David Silva, his teammate steals the goal.

Zeke and Uriah go bezerk, Uriah leaps from his armchair and lands on his knees, flipping me and Will off. He sits back down after a few seconds of obnoxiously loud screaming, and he claps hands with his brother.

"Boys..." Christina says, with a shake of her head.

"Correction, Men." Will says. Who dares to mess with Christina? From what Tris has told me, she's quite the... Devil.

"You won't be for much longer, if you keep up the smart remarks." She jokes, and he smiles clumsily back at her. Brilliant, looks like Will and Chris could be the next magical couple. That just leaves me and Tris, because Uriah and Marlene seem to be making frequent eye contact with each other from across the room.

* * *

I sneakily pull out my phone, as the game is becoming slightly boring. It's 71 minutes into the game and there hasn't been any action since the City goal. I'm sat on the floor infront of Tris. She sit's on the couch with Will and Chris. She's sat talking to Shauna.

I click onto the Snapchat app, and start recording her from below.

"Tris" I say, and she looks down at me taking the video of her. Her face goes from Smile, to a look of hatred, back to a smile with laughter. Just before the video ends, she pulls a funny face, which makes me pull an equally ugly one through laughter. I save the video, and add it to my story.

"Just because you made me laugh, it's going on Instagram too." I tell her, and she moans at the fact there's 641k people about to see that video.

"Fine. Dick. I'm going to the toilet" she announces, and as she closes the Man Cave door behind her, I steal her chair.

I whisper in Shauna's ear "So. You were in deep conversation.. What was she talking about?" I ask.

"Can't say..." she laughs.

Shaking my head "I'll give you ten bucks" I say, sliding it into her hand.

"Keep it coming" She orders, and I sigh.

"Twenty" I say, adding another ten.

"She was talking about you." she informs me

"Keep it coming" I mimic her

"Oh hi Tris!" She says, stretching her neck to turn to see her.

"I believe you're in my seat, Four" She teases, leaning over the back of the couch.

"What are you going to do about it?" I joke

"I'll never bring you doughnuts again." She states

"You never have..." I ask, confused.

"You sure?" She asks, pulling out a box of doughnuts from behind her back.

"Ooooh. Magic Doughnut lady brings magic doughnuts" Uriah chips in, removing his attention from Mar to the food.

"That's right. And if Four doesn't haul ass out of my chair poor little Uri won't get food." she waves the doughnuts around and his eyes follow.

"Move, Four" Zeke and Will say in harmony. When Uriah gets his food taken from him... lets just say he becomes aggressive to the source of food theft. In this case, it would be me.

"Yeah Four..." Tris whispers in my ear, sending a thrill throughout my body. I comically slide down the couch and back onto the floor, and she hops over the back.

"Food please" Uriah begs, and she laughs, throwing him the box.

* * *

The game has ended 1-1. I suppose it's a good result for DauntlessTV, because we probably wouldn't have talked much for the rest of the night.

"Let's do a video" I suggest at the final whistle of the game.

"Sure" Uriah says, going to grab a camera.

"Are you girls okay with it?" Will asks. I think he knows deep down all of them really do want to be in on it.

"Sure" Marlene says. "Why not?"

"Go for it" Christina adds.

"Okay. I'll tweet out #AskDauntless and see what happens" I say, as I have the most followers.

After sending the tweet, I walk out of the Man Cave and into my bedroom. I take off my Chelsea home shirt, and sit on the edge of my bed. I hope the video goes well, I just hope nothing gets asked about Tris and I. So many people saw the video of the kiss...

A faint knock at my door. I know exactly who it is, and I walk toward the door without a shirt on.

"Enter if you dare" I say in a chilling voice to Tris. She giggles, then realises I'm only half clothed. She takes a step back and admires the view.

"Like what you see?" I ask with a laugh in my voice

"Nah. I'm just thinking how you have a bit of chest hair you need to shave." She points at it with a finger. She touches where the hair is non-existant, and pushes me back into the room.

"So much strength in somebody so small" I tease

"Shut it, giant." she sticks her tongue out. "Oh my gosh, you should let me dress you!" she gasps

"Not happening" I protest

"Please" She begs, and I simply give in, knowing I fight a losing battle.

"Fine."

"Sit" she orders, pushing me down onto the bed.

She walks over to my cupboard, and picks out a vest in seconds.

"Done" She says, throwing the vest at me.

"Nice choice, actually. DauntlessTV's own brand of clothing. I like it" I admittedly

"Head down" she lightly slaps the back of my head and I stare at the floor. She pulls it over my head, and then fixes my hair.

"Thanks." I look up at her.

"You look much better, now." she smiles

"I always look amazing though?" I joke.

I pull her close to me by her waist.

"You okay?" I ask her, as she puts her arms over my shoulders.

"Sure. It's been a nice day. Thanks for asking." She kindly responds. "Oh. I forgot to ask you..." she starts

"Ask away" I tell her.

"What are we, Four?" she asks.

"Friends. Friends who cuddle. Lots."

"I like that".

(**Hey guys! I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter now, because I just.. can? Yeah. Let's roll with it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, much love. -Al.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hey guys! I realise last chapter was rather boring, but I'm hoping this livens it up a bit. I hope you appreciate I am trying to make this story last a while, so the lack of FourTris may seem extensive. Have no fear, it shall happen soon. Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV.**

I walk, holding Tris' hand, back to the Man Cave. As I swing open the door, I notice the lighting is slightly different. The lighting we use to record videos...

"... And if you speak of the Devil, he will appear!" Zeke laughs as he turns around from the couch to look at me. I let go off Tris' hand and scratch the back of my head.

"You started without us?" I enquire.

"Well yeah, you took like a strong 30 minutes in that room. Don't worry, we've only answered a question. We'll just edit this part out." he informs us. "And the hand holding" he adds

"Dick..." I whisper and Uriah laughs. I follow Tris across the room, and I choose to sit on the chair Uriah sat on during the match. Tris takes up a space next to Shauna.

"And 3...2...1." Will says. "Well look who _finally_ decided to join. The man himself, Four!" he continues to say.

"What's happening?" I rhetorically ask into the camera with a grin.

"On to the second question." Uriah holds up his phone. "Brooke from Ireland asks 'If you had to choose one member to eat and kill on a deserted island, who would it be?" he finishes and looks around the room.

I make eye contact with Will and Zeke. And at the same time we all say "Uriah." which causes the whole room to break out into a chorus of aggressive laughter. Uriah stays seated, with a hand over his chest in a fashion that suggests he is offended.

"Well it's enlightening to know how you all think of me!" He says with sarcastic sass.

"Think about it dude." Zeke says. "You'd probably bitch for hours upon end at how hungry you are!" He states and we laugh in agreement.

"My own brother... My own blood turning on me..." He pretends to wipe a tear from his eye, causing me to wipe a real one from mine but from laughter.

"No hard feelings!" He says, but Uriah looks hatefully into his eyes, just adding to the laughter. Even Uriah can't hide the smile on his face.

"Four, you can read the next question." I pull out my phone.

"Rolando from Jamaica asks 'Who can drink a pint of beer the fastest?'" I read, with a challenging grin on my face. Everybody know's its me.

"Me" Uriah says and I shake my head with denial.

"I think it's me" Will looks with a genuine look of belief on his face.

"Guys... It's definitely me." Zeke stands, and salutes the camera for some reason.

"Right. Screw it, I'll get the drinks in. Girls?" I ask, trying to get them involved in the video. Tris and Shauna sit on their phones anyway, trying to shy away.

"I don't want to show you up" Tris looks up at me, and stares into my eyes with intent. She's killing me here...

"Is that a challenge, Prior?" I retaliate.

"Might be. Get me a drink and we'll see." She smiles with one half of her mouth. The right corner creasing, making my knee's almost buckle.

I don't get it. I literally just told her that we're friends, but we're flirting. On camera. With 5million viewers.

Screw it.

"Challenge accepted." I say, walking out of view from the camera. "5 Pints coming up!" I shout loud enough so that the camera can pick it up.

* * *

I walk back to the sitting area of the Man Cave, holding a pint in each hand. "Ladies first" I say, handing Tris and Uriah a pint each.

"Hey!" Uriah exclaims and I ignore him as I walk back to get the others. I make another trip, handing a pint to Will and Zeke. After another Trip, I finally sit down with mine.

I have a technique when I down beers, I can open my throat so that liquid travels down super quickly.

"Okay, I'll count down from 3. Marlene and Chris, drumroll please" she asks and they do just that, tapping their legs rapidly.

"3. 2. 1... GO!" She shouts on go.

I tip the glass back, and it's all gone within two seconds. Quite the feat, I assure you. I slam down the glass and look around the room. Maybe 5 seconds after I finish Will puts his glass down and gags.

Then Zeke 4 seconds after.

There's only Tris and Uriah left.

"Go on Tris" I urge. "Come on! You can do it!" I will her on

"Come on Uriah!" Will differs with me, but Zeke stays neutral.

Tris slams down her glass and fist pumps.

"Yes!" I stand up and sling my arms around her, pushing her back onto the couch and lying across her legs.

"You lost to a girl?!" Zeke screams, outraged. "You've dissapointed me, padawan..." Zeke jokes

"Hey chubby. Off." Tris orders. And I pout, sitting up.

"One moment..." Uriah says, as he turns as white as a ghost.

"He's gonna throw up!" Marlene shrieks as she jumps away from him. He gets to his feet and runs out of the room, closely followed by our laughter.

* * *

"Well now that that is over, looks like we'll have to go on with the next question with a man down. Or should I say woman down?" I joke. "Zeke, would you be ever so kind to do the honors?" I ask him, and remember the amount of 'Bromance' tweets we receive on your video's. I even saw a vine of us two... Strange fans man... Seriously Strange...

"I'd love to, my young chap" he says and breaks into laughter at his own joke

"Chap?" Tris asks with a dizzy giggle, clearly beginning to feel the effects of the beer and the wine from earlier.

"I'll just role with it" He breathlessly says, barely audible through his laughter. "Okay. Composure, young master Zeke. Composure." He says and clears his throat. He looks to the side at Shauna who is covering her smile with a hand.

"Go on then" I say, serious and joke.

"Okay. Okay. Look. Lana from Florida asks 'Which internet comedian would you add to the DauntlessTV cast if you had to add somebody else?'" he reads

"Ooh. Tricky..." Will begins

"Yeah... I mean we aren't looking to add anybody new but I guess it'd just an idea, right? I mean I'd love Nash Grier up in here, he's a cool dude. Met him at a vine convention last month, actually." He answers the question.

"Um... I'd go with Josh Peck." Will announces. "Watched him addictively as a kid, and I love his vines. I'd go with Josh"

"KingBach. Hands down, no competition about it. Bach Hit me up dude we can sort it out" I Joke and laugh into the camera. He's a funny dude, We've met a couple of times and he stayed here at our house once after a party.

"Uriah would probably want Vitaly." Will states and we agree. He turns to the camera. "Guys you literally have no idea how hyper those guys get when they are with each other. Like, We weren't allowed to post a prank once because Uriah and Vitaly nearly got us all arrested!" He explains to the viewers.

"Anyway. That's about it I guess... bit of a long video! We hope you all enjoyed, and leave a like rating for Uriah!" I announce the end of the video.

"Wait! Wait one more question!" Zeke says before I turn off the camera.

"Zeke, from heaven because he's an angel, asks ' When are you and the chick _next_ to the gorgeous Zeke going to get with each other?'" He reads out and my cheeks flush red.

"Thanks everybody for watching! See you all next time" I end the video, much to the dismay of Will and Zeke who were getting a kick out of the whole thing. Tris sits smiling at the whole situation. I honestly don't know that her feelings toward me are... I can't read her. I can't figure her out.

"Dick..." Zeke says and stands up. "Well. I'm off to bed. I'll see you all later!" he announces, and walks out of the room.

"I'm suddenly feeling very tired..." Shauna laughs and we all understand. "See you in the morning" she tip toes out of the room.

"I'll go check on Uri" Marlene says, and follows them out of the room.

"Wow. And then there were 4." Tris giggles to herself. I sit on the couch next to Tris an she leans back into my body.

"What are you two?" Christina asks and she looks at me and smiles.

"We're friend's who cuddle" I reply and Will's face twists up.

"Aww! I think my heart just melted. I ship you guys so hard" Chris informs us

"Ship...?" I ask

"She mean's she thinks we'd make a cute couple" Tris educates me, but she doesn't turn to tell me. Instead, she looks ahead.

"Exactly. You could be Tri4!" She jokes. "Or FourTris!" she smiles at the sound of it.

"And you two would be Chrill?" I fire the shots back, and Will sits uncomfortably.

"Sure. Why not" he finally grows confident, standing up, he takes her hand and guides her out of the room.

And then there were two.

"Two." She says, turning to face me.

"I'm pretty tired myself actually..." I admit.

"As am I, young Four."

"I'm older than you..."

" I don't care?"

"Woah, sorry!" I pretend to be defensive.

"Where should I sleep?" she hints.

"My bed, of course. I'll just crash on this trusty old sofa.

"Don't be stupid. It's not even comfy." she protests.

"Well where else can I sleep?" I ask her

"Well... We are cuddle friends, remember?" She bites her lip and looks innocently into my eyes.

She's killing me.

* * *

"Goodnight, Tris" I whisper into her ear. I lie in nothing but my boxer briefs. She is down to her underwear, with the vest she picked out for me. She likes me clothes more than hers...

"Goodnight, Cuddle friend" she whispers back at me. I lie closely to her, and have my arm over her body.

I feel her shiver.

"You're cold." I whisper.

"And you're warm. Share?"

"Take all of my heat." She pushes back into me, so that I breathe in hair. We're _impossibly_ close.

(**Waw. Bit of a cool chapter, don't you agree? I liked it. Anyway guys, it's almost 3 in the mornign so I'm off to bed. Thank you all for reading, and the support on the last chapter was amazing! As always, Much love. -Al.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, I've had exams and stuff. But yeah I changed my pen name from YoungWriter333 to OhParadise. No particular reason, I just fancied a change. If anybody dislikes it please let me know and I'll be sure to change back. Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

I wake up to the gentle playing of piano on my mounted wall speakers. My fingers twitch towards Tris, but I don't find her. I open my eyes and the haze of sleep clouds them.

I sit up, forcing the palms of my hands into my eyes.

"Bleh" Tris says, startling me.

"You could have at least warned me you were sat at the bottom of the bed..." I joke, my voice is deep with lack of sleep.

"Well it's funny to scare you" she says, giggling. She has her hair in a cute plait, that is wrapped around in a sort of bun shape.

"Well that just shows us all how mean you can really be" I say, and pretend to fire gun in the area

"You dick!" She laughs and climbs up the bed to sit next to me.

"I was joking. I'm sorry." I roll my eyes at her bottom lip, which is sticking out at a harsh angle.

"Much better" She says, jumping up. She wears her usual attire when sleeping at my place. One of my oversized shirts with some track shorts.

I have to avert my eyes. We're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. But why do I always feel myself being so attracted to her? Damn.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to find a muscular arm, covered with hairs over my ribs. Four. I slept with him last night after our little gathering, and we just cuddled. He's cute... But I'm not even sure I want to go anywhere with him yet. I bet most of his female fan base would probably chase me with pitch forks for ever saying that but it is sort of true. I mean come on. I just met the bloke!

I edge my way closer and closer away from him, as much as I hate doing so. I finally get his arm off me, but I feel him stir. He groans, and I hold my breath.

Success. He's still asleep.

I remove the blanket from over me, and slide to the bottom of the bed. I take off the vest Four gave me last night and replace it with one of his shirts on the floor. When I pull it over my back, I hear him sit up.

"Bleh" I say, with the intention of making him jump. It works.

"You could have at least warned me you were sat at the bottom of the bed." He says in a groggy tone. His voice is so alluring when he's sleepy.

"Well it's funny to scare you" I admit, with a hint of cockiness. I giggle, hoping it comes off in a friendly way.

"Well that just shows us all how mean you can really be" he responds, looking up at me with his head cocked back. He grins, and his jawline sticks out.

I pretend to be offended, holding a hand to my chest. Still sat at the foot of the bed I decide to retaliate. "You dick!" I say, climbing up the bed. I sit next to him and stick out my bottom lip, pretending to cry.

"I was joking, I'm sorry" He says, whilst rolling his eyes. I win. Always do.

"Much better!" I jump up, with a victory grin.

"You're way too hyper" He jokes as I leave the room

"Oh, you think I'm hyper now? I haven't had my bacon yet. Get to it, food slave" I laugh, clapping my hands. He stares blankly at me from the bed, and I hold his stare.

I will win this.

I will.

"Fine." He says, sighing and throwing the blanket to the other side of the bed.

I win. "I win" I tease and he makes a sarcastic smile at me.

* * *

I watch the video that I was in last night, with my headphones on. I sit at the kitchen table as Four hovers over the pan, moving the delightful smelling delicasy that is bacon. I laugh to myself, marvelling at some of the comments the DauntlessTV fans leave. They baffle me...

"Breakfast is served" Four announces, sliding the plate across the table to me. I smell the bacon, inspecting it closely.

"What have you done to it?" I raise an eyebrow at him

"Made it with extra love" He says in a serious tone, but I have to hold in the laugh. He look up at me and laughs

"Thank god... I thought you were being serious!" I laugh, shoving bacon down my throat.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" He holds his arms up in defence. I shrug my shoulders. "One moment" He says, and dashes out. I turn around, still chewing my bacon, but when he doesn't come back I just look forward again.

I open the conversation with Shauna on my phone and rapidly type:

_You awake yet? _

20 seconds or so pass before I feel my phone vibrate.

_I've been wanting to text you, but I didn't want to wake you. Zeke is sleeping on me. Send help._

_Four made food for me. Food. Bacon, Shauna. _

_He's a keeper._

_Shut up, now._

_You know he is. Enjoy your bacon!_

I feel hands cover my eyes and I jump. I can't see anything, but I smile, knowing who it is.

"Guess who" He says

"Three?" I ask and I know he's trying not to laugh.

"Close. You can turn around in 5 seconds" He says, taking his hand away. I count to 5 in my head, and I hear him walking backwards. I stand up and turn, to see him holding a bouquet of roses.

"What is this?" I ask after laughing

"Happy valentines day!" He shouts, and gives me the roses. He brings he into a long, warm hug, and I laugh into his chest.

"What's all this for?" I ask with a grin from one ear to the other

"Well I thought I'd be nice, considering we've only known eachother for such a short amount of time but we've slept together like 5 times or whatever, we're pretty close. I thought I'd spoil you, because you're my cuddle friend." He beams happiness at me, and I cover my mouth to hide my smile.

"Wow... Four this amazing.. Nobody has ever done this for me before" I admit and sigh

"Really? That's actually surprised me. Hold on. I need a photo!" He says and pulls out his phone. I stare looking down at the roses and I have a huge grin on my face. I hear the sound an iPhone makes when the photo is took and look up at him.

"You could have told me. I would have got you something..." I say and he waves it off. I turn and place the roses on the table, but before I turn back around I feel his arms lace around my waist.

"Hey." he whispers into my ear. "You owe me nothing."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Think of it as a gift. But when you see my instagram, don't kill me." He says, kissing my neck. He removes him arms and sprints from the kitchen.

I laugh, pulling out my phone. I open instagram to see what he posted. I have to admit, it's a very flattering photo of myself. I took my hair out of the plait and the curly locks cascade down my shoulders, and the sun from the window perfectly catches it.

The caption reads:

_Aw. Look at my gorgeous best friend. I think she liked the flowers, don't you? Happy valentines day, bleh x_

Bleh. I think I have a new pet name. Brilliant.

(**Hey guys. Sorry for cutting this chapter short, just know that I'll be updating at least once every night for a week, so I didn't want to try and drag it out so much. Also, I'll be releasing my new story within like 24 hours so keep your eyes peeled, I'd love you all to check that out too. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much love- Al.)**


	9. Chapter 9

(**Hey guys! Another chapter here. Sorry for neglecting this story for a couple days, I just started up a new story but I'll be back to making this story my main priority. After this story, I should be updating again but we'll have to see how long this chapter takes. I hope you all enjoy!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

I pound my fist up against the door of Four's bedroom. "Hey jackass, let me in" I whine, trying to sound threatening but playful at the same time.

"Bleh. You're not coming in until I know I'm safe" he protests, leaning against the door so I can't possibly get inside.

"Your face is bleh..." I mutter under my breath

"What was that?" he asks, but he knows what I said

"Nothing, darling" I say in a high pitched tone.

"You sure about that?" he mocks. I can just imagine his evil grin right now, every being cocky.

"Ugh..." I sigh. "I'll just go back to the kitchen..." I pretend to sound upset. I walk down the corridor and I hear the door open after 5 or so seconds. I grin to myself, but stop as I turn around.

"I'm sorry... You can come in if you want. I was just joking..." he holds out his arms and I fall into them.

"I win" I whisper, with a giggle that makes my body wobble.

"Asshole..." he whispers back. I tear away from his hold and run inside the room, closing the door behind me and pushing against it.

"I win, again" I boast.

"If you let me in, I'll make you free bacon for a week." he tries to barter with me

"Tempting..." I trail, hoping he adds more.

"And I'll take you shopping?" he says, and it catches my attention...

"Where..." I ask

"Um... Mac?" he says, knowing my favourite make up brand. Impressive... I open the door a peak and poke my eye outside.

"Enter, if you dare" I let out an evil laugh

Smiling down at me, he pushes the door open with ease. "I win." he smirks, and continues onto his bed where he lies down. I follow, lying on my side of the bed.

My side of the bed? Am I really calling it that?

Wait. If he plans on making me free bacon for a week... That means I have to sleep here for a week. What a crafty bastard.

"Oh my gosh, you dick!" I gasp, and he looks to his side at me.

"What have I done now?" he asks

"You totally set me up with the bacon deal... That means I have to sleep here for a week." I explain. He looks down at the foot of the bed with a cocky grin.

"You ever seen what my bed can do?" he asks

"Is this a pick up line?" I ask with a chuckle and he shakes his head. He reaches under the bed, and pulls up a remote. He presses something on the bed and I feel a slight vibration. I look down and a 52 inch television slides up from the foot of the bed.

"Cool, right?" he asks and I stay staring at the alienated TV.

"Woah..." I gasp and he laughs

"Think you'll stay here for a week now?" he asks and I nod my head, my mouth staying open.

"Does it have-" I start but he reads my mind

"Netflix? Yep." he grins down at me, and I shuffle towards him.

"You know... I was talking to Marlene and she was telling me how much of a WalkingDead fan you are..." he says and my eyes light up, looking at him suspiciously.

"Carry on..." I say, still in shock

"I've never seen it. Maybe we could watch a load of episodes together?" he suggests and he's literally feeding me everything I want to hear.

"Oh... Oh you're good" I glare at him

"I know." he confidently responds. "But I can be better" he says

"And how is that even possible?" I ask

"Well, the walking dead is good." he says "But the walking dead _with _pizza could be even better" he adds

"You're literally too good. Now go, pizza bringer. I'll have Hawaiian please." I say, clapping my hands.

* * *

As I lie watching the morning news, I keep peaking at Four getting dressed. I see he has scars on his back, and I assume just stretch marks. The thoughts linger in my mind over time, thinking he too could have hurt himself, just like I did. I try taking my mind of it though, trying not to imagine the worst. By taking my mind off it, I mean stare at his muscles. Wow.

"Like what you see?" he jokes and I catch myself staring

"Um... shut up. You're pretty" I joke, knowing it annoys him

"You're pretty too. Pretty ugly." he jokes and I stare him in the eyes. "I'm so-"

"Nope. No cuddles for you tonight. Cuddle friends are no more." I say with a grimace, pretending to be upset. I know he doesn't mean it, he's too kind hearted.

"Aw Tris, come on..." he says, standing still, his messy hair the only thing that moves as he breathes.

"Nope" I say, popping the 'P'

"No pizza for you then" he combats my threat, and he slowly takes his coat off.

"We can come to an agreement here." I quickly say, and he pulls it back on.

"Pizza for cuddles? Fair by me" he reasons with me

"Deal." I smugly grin at him and turn back to the TV. "But if my Pizza isn't being eaten in the next 45 minutes no cuddles at all" I threat

"Give me an hour?" he begs

"Fine. Now fly, you fool" I quote Lord of the Rings, and he slowly jogs out of the room.

* * *

As soon as he leaves the room, I pull out my phone and open the group chat I'm in with the girls.

_T: Who's not busy?_

_M:I am_

_S:Can't help you here, Trissy_

_C: I'll come. Where are you?_

_T:Four's room. _

_C:I can't go in there..._

_T:He's not here! Just hurry up._

_C: 2 mins_

I began writing a reply to Christina's last message, but I hear a soft knock at my door. My door? There I go again...

"Come in!" I say with a raised voice

"So! What's happening?" she asks. She sits fully clothes next to me on the bed and I remember how underdressed I am.

"You seen Instagram?" I ask and she shakes her head. She unlocks her phone and goes onto my page

"You haven't uploaded for two days" she says and I shake my head

"Four's" I explain and she goes on.

"Aw... Aw Tris! You look so happy! When's the first date?" she asks and I laugh obnoxiously

"Never. Ain't happening. He's too cute" I say and she sighs

"You need to be more confident, girly" she argues and I shrug my shoulders.

"He's fetching pizza for us" I announce, with a huge smile

"See! He's a keeper" she jokes and I sarcastically make a face at her

"I think we're having a cute day in. What about you and Will?" I ask and she sits back with shock

"Oh! We forgot to tell you! We're dating now. So are Marlene and Uri. They just wont admit it" she explains and I laugh. "But we're all going to the beach. I'd ask if you wanted to come but you have the house to yourself..." she hints and I lightly slap her arm

"Hey! I'm not a slut! I just like cute movie days..." I chuckle. "Well... Not movie day. Walking dead day." I say and her eyes light up

"He likes walking dead too?! You were _made_ for each other!" she seriously gasps and I mock her with my response

"Well. He doesn't yet! He hasn't seen it before. He just wanted to start it with me." I bait her and it works

"Aw! You two are the cutest. Anyway, I think we're leaving in like a half hour so if you change your mind we're down at the beach. We'll probably be at our place, actually." she explains as she stands up

"Well... I might see you later" I wink and she laughs

"So, We'll see you at 9 when we come home?" she laughs as she walks out of the room

"You know me too well, Chrissy!" I giggle

* * *

**(Hey! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know it was fairly boring with lots of talking but as soon as I post this I'll start writing another chapter. As always, much love- Al.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hey! It's that time again! New chapter. I'll keep this short and sweet, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

About 35 minutes or so after he left, Four arrives sharpishly with the pizza.

"Well hey you" I say flirtatiously as he enters the room, hands occupied with bags full of pizza boxes. "Wow. That's a hefty amount of food" I remark

"Yeah, I got the orders in from everybody else. Two seconds? I'll just go give everybody their pizzas." he explains and I fold my arms.

"Fine" I childishly tease

"I'll hurry?" he says, piling up the pizza boxes he needs to deliver

"You better hurry" I smirk at him and he sheepishly smiles back at me

"On it" he races out of the room and I simply get back to watching the TV. Before the advertisement even ends he gets back into the room panting

"Four! I wasn't serious you know... Bring the pizza over and relax!"I seriously worry about this boy...

"Sorry" he says, heavily breathing as he places down my pizza. He takes off his coat and lies it on the floor next to his side of the bed. Next follows the rest of his posh clothes, and he walks over to his cupboard in nothing but CK underwear. What? I'm staring. I know. I take a bit of my pizza as he climbs into some baggy grey shorts. I was half expecting him to put on a shirt, but I love it how he climbs into bed next to me without one.

"You're cute" I say and he opens his own pizza box

"You're annoying" he says easily this time, catching his breath back

"You love it" I argue

"You're right" he smiles as he bites the slice of Pizza, taking a stringy bit of cheese with it.

"Wow, so attractive" I joke, as he fumbles with the remote, selecting the Walking dead on netflix.

"You love it" he mimicks me and I giggle

"You're right" I mimick him in return. He leans in to kiss me, but I place my pizza to his lips and pull away

"Nope, not when you have stinky garlic breath" I protest and he sticks out a lower lip. "That only works when I do it" I tease and he shakes his head.

I let out a slight shiver without even realising, and he wipes his right hand, the hand he was holding his pizza with. "You cold?" he asks

"Well not really, I'm not exactly warm" I explain and he places his right arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer.

"Better?" he asks in a concerned tone

"Much better" I remark. He's a big softie, bless him.

* * *

After watching the first 7 episodes of the Walking dead, I check the time and realise that it's 8:30, and that the rest of the guys will most likely be coming home soon.

"So... Rick is pretty much not scared of anything?" Four asks. He seems to be enjoying it thus far, but that could be due to the fact that he's lying in bed with me.

"Like me" I say, flexing the muscles on my arm

"Good joke. You're as threatening as a kitten" he jokes, poking my nose. I try to bite his finger but I'm not quick enough

"A tiger kitten" I joke and he laughs

"Nah. I'm thinking fluffy harmless kitten" he mocks

"Harmless?" I ask with a raised eyebrow

"Indeed" he confidently says, but I pinch him under the arm. He flinches back and rubs it quickly "Was there any need?!" he says in a high pitched voice, trying to hold in a scream

"Every need. You were nasty" I tease

"You were just aggressive..." he argues and I shrug my shoulders.

"Deal with it" I fold my arms

"Don't arm fold me!" he complains and I laugh

"Or what?" I challenge him

"Or I'll get upset" he laughs and I laugh harder

After a few moments of laughing, we stay looking into each others eyes. He leans in to kiss me, and I place a hand on his heavily stubbled cheek. When he kisses me, I feel a contrast between hot and cold. I put my leg over his lower body, and he pulls me closer from my back but I stay on my side.

"Hey Four we're back earl-" I hear voice say as the door swings open to the room. I open my eyes and stare at Four's ever angry growing face, but it softens when he notices my concerned face. "Oh crap... Oh no... Oh my bad guys. I'll just leave" Uriah says as he walks backwards out of the room.

"Uriah!" I shout, a combination of anger and kindness.

"Tris?" he asks, hesitantly walking into the room.

"I'm going to have to whoop your ass again, aren't I?" I say with a fake sigh and he nods

"Yeah... Yeah you are. I'll get running" he turns, bolting from the room. I hear a heavy bang and know for a fact he hit a wall.

"One moment" I say to Four with a smile, leaving him in the bed alone, as much as I regret it

"Take your time" he says with a smile. As I stand up, he grabs my wrist. "Don't have too much fun?" he says and I laugh but don't reply.

* * *

**The next day**

Four and I walk closely with eachother through a local shopping mall, packed with people of all shapes and sizes. I play with his fingers as we walk. Not quite holding his hand, but making it so that he wants to make the first move. He pulls his snapback further down over his face to avoid attention from bypassing potential fans.

"So, where first?" he asks with a gleeful tone

"Well, how about we get a quick coffee?" I suggest

"Sure. There has to be at least one starbucks around here." he jokes and I act offended

"Hey. Starbucks is a life saver" I argue

"Sure it is" he says, changing direction to take us to the right place. He takes the wrong turn though, bumping into some fans.

"Holy crap!" one of them gasps, a young guy around 16.

"You're Four from DauntlessTV!" his possible girlfriend announces and Four pushes up his snapack

"You got me" he laughs and I let go of his hand. People aren't meant to see us together like that. Not yet anyway...

"Can I get a photo dude?" a different boy asks

"Why not?" Four confidently, yet bluntly, says with a slight smile

The group of 6 or so teens crowd round him, and the one closest to Four in the middle holds out a phone, and takes a quick selfie.

"Thanks man! That's so cool" the first boy says and puts an arm around his girlfriend.

"Nice meeting you" Four says, and quickly walks back over to me, linking arms with me and practically dragging us to Starbucks.

"Well... That was awkward" I note

"You think? It's like that every time.. I hate it. You know what I'm like! I just like keeping myself to myself..." he trails and I hold his hand in my jacket pocket

"I know. Don't worry about it. At least it's over now." I reassure him with a squeeze

"What do you want?" he says as we stand in the que.

"Nope. Go sit down, you'll get asked for another photo." I chuckle

"I'd rather get asked for a thousand photo's than let you pay" he laughs but he's serious.

"Don't be stupid. It's only like 7 dollars" I protest and he shakes his head.

"Put your purse away" He orders and I know I should just save myself the argument, I wouldn't win over Four when it comes to being a gentleman.

"Fine. I owe you one" I say and he laughs, placing an arm around my lower back

"You owe me nothing, remember?" he says

"Ass..." I mutter, and surprisingly he doesn't hear.

* * *

I hold my coffee cup and it warms my hands up. We sit next to each other rather than opposite each other in a booth. I sip as he talks to me.

"So how is Uriah?" he asks

"Should be okay... In a few weeks" I grin

"That's my girl" he jokes and puts an arm round me.

"Your girl, huh?" I mention and he stiffens

"I mean... uh... Cuddle friend." He tries to correct himself.

"I'm not sure which I prefer."

**(Well hey! Glad you made it this far! Well, I'm about to go and start yet another new story after publishing this chapter, because the last one I tried with my OC didn't go too well. If you guys want to check it out, don't worry, it will be in the perspective of Four and occasionally Tris. Anyway, enough of that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter of THIS story. As always, much love. -Al.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hey guys! So you know that I tend to always update on friday and saturday nights. It's now saturday and there's still no friday chapter.. So I'll be writing two in a row tonight. So... Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

"So I applied for a job yesterday." I announce to the breakfast table of Christina, Marlene, Shauna and myself.

"Ooh, get you. Where at?" Marlene asks, spooning a small spoon of lucky charms into her mouth.

"The cinema." I respond.

"Unlucky" Christina remarks and I look at her puzzled.

"Why is that?"

"You get to watch all the cute couples go into the movies and you're too scared to ask Four if you guys are official yet" Shauna finishes for her, and the trio of devils laugh like crows.

"Wow. I feel... Venom in your evil words" I glare at her with a smile. Okay. It was funny. It's been a week since Four and I went shopping, and some fans took photos of us and posted them all over the internet. I guess we did look sort of cute. My wearing his beanie because he thought my ears were cold.

"I'm just kidding!" She whines. "But you guys should really make a decision soon, before some other guy swoops in for you" she says with a wink

"You're hilarious babe" I sarcastically say in a raised voice, between shout and normal speech. I do it all the time when I'm hyper, trying to make the girls laugh.

"Tell me about it" she says with a chuckle.

"But when are you two-" Christina starts

"Can it." I joke, making them all laugh again with mouths filled with cereal.

"When do you guys think you'll be applying for jobs?" I ask

"Well I already applied for a lifeguard position" Shauna explains. "I should be getting a text back soon. She takes her phone out and smiles down at it, clearly a text from Zeke. Can't believe I'm the last one out of all of us to get a boyfriend... I mean I guess it was inevitable. My friends are all beautiful and I'm just... Average. If that! I mean Four must see something really special in my personality because there's no way my looks landed me into a 'Flirtationship' with a good looking youtube star.

"We best get our finger out then" Marlene says to Christina with a snort

"We can just apply at a beauty salon, they cant say no" We laugh with Christina as she comically flicks her hear over her shoulder.

* * *

So I actually ended up getting a text from the manager at the cinema and he told me I had the job. The bad news is, is that he needed me to come and start that very night. He said he'd pay me double for my first week if I came tonight, so I said I could definitely do it. More money for... stuff. And alcohol. And clothes. And perfume... Gosh... so many posibilities. I'm starting to sound like Christina...

My boss is called Max, and he seemed like such a cool guy when I had my interview with him earlier. He sat me down in a room with a large coke and popcorn and we sat with some modern classics playing in the background. He was in the middle of watching The Empire Strikes Back. I had small nerd out with him as we discussed the whole movie inside out. What? I like my Star Wars movies.

I push open the front doors to the Cinema and find a reasonable amount of people inside. There's a long red carpet that covers the majority of the floor, but around the food counter its tiled incase people spill drinks and such. I walk past the long corridor of screening rooms and enter Max's office.

"Hey, Tris!" he jumps out of his seat and walks hurridly toward the door. He invites me in and closes it behind me. "You're just in time!" he says and points toward a seat infront of his desk that I sit in.

"I am?" I ask. I arrived 10 minutes earlier than what he asked.

"Yes! I was just about to head out! I have a uniform somewhere... You can just use your current clothes for today but I'd prefer it if you wore the uniform tomorrow" he turns from the comical man to a serious boss.

"Of-course" I reply with a smile.

"You can wear the hat if you want. And I had a name tag made for you" he says, handing me the nametag, with a bag with the uniform inside.

"Brilliant! Thanks." I say with enthusiam. I've always been one to look forward to working, especially at somethere like a Cinema. As an aspiring director I thought it would be a cool place to start.

"If you need anything, look for a guy called Al. You won't miss him. Literally. Big fellow... Small bushy beard. He holds the fort when I'm not here." he explains. His phone makes a digitilized tone and he pulls it out, reading a message. "Oh, gotta go! Good luck!" he says,and in one swift movement he rushes off down the corridor.

Okay. So two things I gathered there. Max, my boss, seems like he has an addiction to energy drinks. Or something along the lines of it... Second, Al. I know an Al... I wonder if it's the camera man for DauntlessTV. I met him and simply smiled at him, as he nervously held the camera. If he's a cameraman for such a successful YouTube group, why's he working in a cinema? Hell it might not even be the same Al.

After my long thought process, I put my nametag on and put my handbag inside the uniform plastic bag, which seems like a very logical thing to do. Go Tris! I wander back to the counter, where I indeed find Al the DauntlessTV camera man. He smiles at me as I walk toward him.

"You must be Tris." he says, and we shake hands. His seems abnormally sweaty, but I ignore it in fear of upsetting him.

"And you must be Al" I grin back at him with excitement.

"Right you are. Do I remember you fr-" he begins but I cut him off

"You were filming for DauntlessTV and I got picked to be in the video" I explain and he snaps his fingers with realisation.

"Of course" he slaps his forhead "How could I forget?" he says in a higher pitched tone. I laugh, trying not to make it awkward. He seems super nice. Just... too nice.

"So where do I start?" I ask, partially wanting to make progress. Partially wanting to get rid of the poor guy.

"Didn't Max give you a specific role?" he asks with a puzzled face.

"Nope. He seemed like he was in a big rush. He probably forgot." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Oh the big dope... Well I can assign you a job for today but Max might want you somewhere else tomorrow" he explains

"Sure. Wherever you need me to go" I innocently smile

"Well... I think Adrian on the food court might be ending his shift soon" he looks at his watch and then back up at me. "You can head over there if you want. When is your shift ending?" he asks

"I think Max said I'm only working for three hours tonight, so until 8." I tell Al.

"Ah..." he raises his eyebrows. "That's all good. I think I can just cover from after then. Hell, Max may even get back by then but I doubt it." we walk to the food court and he shows me to my station.

"All set?" I ask after he shows me how to operate the drinks machine, where the popcorn buckets are and he introduces me to a kind girl next to me called Tori.

"Sure. If you need any help, don't be scared to ask either Tori or myself." he says, smiles and walks away.

* * *

After two hours of selling food and conversing with Tori I find myself in my element. Pouring drinks and scooping popcorn is a fairly easy job. Maybe I can persuade Max to let me stay on the food court.

"So Tris. What's London like?" Tori asks

"It's cool. I mean, there can be some really pretty parts but then there's some dirty icky places. Just like every major city, really." I explain.

"I've always wanted to go. When I save up money I think I might have to visit you after your gap year." she says and I laugh

"Well... You might not need to" I say and smile at the ground.

"And why is that?" she asks, sliding over to me. "Fill me in with the gossip." she greedily laughs and I chuckle at her curiosity.

"Well... Have you ever heard of DauntlessTV?" I ask and her face drops.

"Should I have?" she says and I actually am rather surprised.

"Well... They're big on YouTube. Pranking and stuff" I explain

"Oh! Oh no wait, the guy with the number for a name!" she catches on

"Yeah! That's the guy I was going to talk to you about, coincidently." I say and she cocks an eyebrow at me

"What about him?" she asks

"Well... We might be sort of dating?" I say, twisting my own fingers together.

Tori snorts and slides back across the counter to her station. "Cool story, dude" she says with a laugh

"No! I actually am. Well. I'm not dating him, but we've had cute movie days indoors and stuff. It's cute" I insist and she rolls her eyes

"I'll believe it when I see it" she remarks and we both laugh. She nods at an approaching customer.

"Hey! How can I help?" I ask him.

"Well first of all, can I get a large popcorn and your number?" he asks, at first I don't catch on.

"Sure!" I say and begin scooping popcorn.

"Wait, really?" he says with a shocked tone

"Really what? If you pay for the popcorn you get the popcorn, dude..." I awkwardly chuckle and set the popcorn on the counter.

"Oh, You didn't hear me!" he sighs with relief. "I asked for a popcorn _and_ your number" he chuckles and I smile back at him

"Well... I'm really flattered but I sort of... have a boyfriend?" I say and glare at Tori who clearly finds the whole situation hilarious. He ignores her, and focuses solely on me with a confident smile. I can tell he's a rich kid from the nearby university. He wears a patterned cashmere vest sweater that looks burgundy. Underneath he wears a red long sleeved shirt. A weird colouring but he works it. His pitch black hair is slicked back, even looking wet. His suit pants lead into black posh shoes.

"Oh. Oh okay" he smiles. "Well, my name is Peter" he says, offering his hand. I take it and shake. "I'll see you around" he spins, walking toward his group of University friends who are equally impeccably dressed as he is.

"Dude. Why did you say no to him?" Tori stares at me, gobsmacked. "He was gorgeous! He was clearly rich, too." she adds.

"Well if you believed me like before, I have Four!" I nudge her.

"I... I can't even. I want to believe you, since you just rejected the rich kid, but I just... Can't!" she hands a customer a tray with Nachos.

"Well you should! I wouldn't lie about that stuff!" I chuckle and again she rolls her eyes.

"I'll believe it when I see it" she repeats herself.

* * *

Twenty minutes or so after the Peter incident, I find myself serving a rather large line of customers. It's pressurizing but Tori keeps me right, simultainiously maintaining her own customers. After cutting down the line to one couple on a date and a guy behind them, I finally let out a sigh of relief.

"That'll be 12 dollars, please" I ask the couple. They argue over who pays, and it reminds me of Four and I in starbucks. I smile at the memory and the pretty girl smiles back at me, mistaking my smile for genuine kindness. I mean I'm kind, but I'm not that kind. Screw that. The guy hands me the 12 dollars perfectly and they walk away with their arms linked.

The solo guy behind them wears a trench coat but has a snapchat pulled down over his eyes. "They remind you of somebody?" he asks and I instantly know his voice.

"Four!" my eyes light up and I smile from ear to ear. "How did you find out I started working here?" I shout with a high pitched voice. I put a hand on my chest.

"The girls all went over the house. Shauna told me I should walk you home because your shift ends soon" he explains, lifting his hat up and I see his smile. His dimples crease into his cheeks.

"Holy crap!" I hear Tori say from my right. "You weren't lying!" she laughs.

"She wasn't lying about what?" Four asks her with a laugh, clearly understanding I've been bonding with the girl.

"Oh nothing... But she's a keeper, dude. She turned down this super hot rich looking kid earlier. Told 'im she has a-" she realises she almost let it slip and stops her self.

"She has a what?" he looks at me with an evil grin. He knows what I said. Asshole.

"A good friend." she says with a straight face, the corners of her mouth creasing upwards as she knows what she's done.

"Is that right?" he asks me and I nod.

"A good friend" I giggle.

"You must be talking about Uriah then?" he says

"Ew, no. He isn't my friend at all. He stole my bacon..." I joke, with an evil whisper.

"Anyway. I'll take two large cokes and a salted popcorn, please" he says and I look back at him confused.

"Two cokes? For who..." I say, fearing the worst. He pulls out two tickets from his pocket.

"Don't worry, Tris. I bought us tickets. They're for us." he smiles

"Aw!" Tori says, covering her mouth. She leans in and whisper in my ear "Say yes, he's a keeper" she leans away and I laugh.

"What did she say?" Four laughs and I pretend to zip my lips closed, I shrug my shoulders.

"I hate when girls conspire against me..." he shakes his head

"Hey Tris, give me your phone? I need your number" Tori requests and I hand her it.

I begin scooping the popcorn and set the drinks on the machine. "So what movie are we watching?" I flirtatiously grin at him with a raised eyebrow.

"50 shades." he says with a serious smile.

"Okay, what really?" I say with a laugh. As much as I want to see it, I can't imagine he would have been seen dead buying tickets.

"No really. 50 shades" he reassures me.

"Apart from it being extremely sexual, what do you even know about it?!" I test him

"Well I read the books, so a lot" he says with a serious, deep tone. He smiles and I realise he isn't even joking

"You're so sad..." I joke and he laughs, fixing his hair in a reflecting surface behind me.

Tori taps my arm, handing me my phone back. I completely forgot about it. "You can end a few minutes early, Tris. I'll cover for you" She says with a smile.

"I owe you!" I say and hug her bye, skipping around the counter to hug Tobias.

"You smell like popcorn" he creases his face up after he inhales the smell.

"Oh, I do?" I say, feeling nervous.

"Yeah. It's awesome. I love pop corn" he opens his eyes wildly and smiles. I hit him with the plastic bag containing my uniform and purse.

"Big dummie. Let's go in early?" I suggest, fearing Al catches me sneaking out.

"Why not?" he rhetorically asks and guides me away.

"Later, Tris!" Tori shouts and I turn to wave at her with a beaming smile.

**(So, another chapter done. This was probably my favourite chapter I think I've ever written on any story. I hope you guys all feel the same! And one last thing, this is by far my most successful story now. You guys are all awesome! Anyway, gotta quickly start the next chapter. As always, I hope you all enjoyed, and much love! -Al.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hey guys! I just want to say straight away that the support this story has been getting recently is absolutely mind blowing. I was feeling really disinterested in writing today but looking at the view counter continually rise just makes me want to power through chapters for you guys. So, Enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

We walk home from the cinema. I wear his huge trench coat, much to my protests, and he has his arm draped over my shoulder.

"So did you like my surprise?" he proudly beams down at me

"Nah. It was average" I tease him

"Fine, I'll just never do it again" he shrugs his huge shoulders.

"Now come on... Let's talk about that..." I quickly rush and he laughs.

"So you liked it?" he aska

"Obviously! Why are you so keen to know?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Because I plan on doing it a lot. If you didn't like it I obviously wouldn't continue" he explains.

"Aw, aren't you a sweetheart" I laugh. "But you should definitely do it again" I say in a deep voice that makes me sound possessed.

"What the hell happened to your voice?" he bursts, laughing hard

"I do it all the time?" I state in a confused tone

"Not that I've noticed!" he cools down

"Well I guess I only do it around people I'm comfortable around" I suggest

"Maybe" he plays it off like I said nothing. Hell, maybe it is nothing to him. He could have heard it off hundreds of girls for all I know. He could have surprised hundreds of girls at work too. I don't know.

What am I doing? Worrying about stuff like that. I need to loosen up, like the girls say. I'm way too self concious.

"Can I shower at your place?" I ask him out of the blue.

"Sure, why not?" he asks

"Well I smell like popcorn. I know you said you like it, but it's killing my nose. I won't be long in there." I say

"You can spend as long as you want in the shower, Tris." he reassures me with a squeeze, pulling me close to him.

"Did I leave some spare clothes at yours, too?" I ask him and he takes a moment to think.

"You left some yoga shorts, I guess. And you can just wear one of my shirts, as always" he jokes

"That's what I thought" I wink at him. I lift up my left and and lace my fingers with his.

"I didn't even realise the cinema was so close to our place..." he admits

"What, you've never been?" I asked him. It surprises me, as I always assumed it was where he would take all of his dates

"Never needed to go. I usually wait for movies to come out on netflix." he explains

"So you've never gone on a cinema date with a girl?" I ask, sounding even more shocked

"Well I have..." he tells me. "I mean if you count today, with you, I have. You're the first" he admits

"Shut up!" I say again in my deep voice.

"Seriously!" he argues.

"I'll ask Zeke." I declate

"Go for it." he bluntly says, knowing he's right. I pause and think.

"You're serious" I ask

"One hundred per cent!" he tells me.

"Pinky promise" I say and hold out my right hand, extending my little finger.

"I promise" he says, taking it. We reach the bottom of their huge house, and begin walking up the long driveway.

"How are you _so warm?_" I moan and lean into him as we walk.

"When you relax your shoulders you become warmer" he states

"Sorry, mr scientist" I mock him and I feel him chuckle. "Well, we're here. Can't wait for that shower. It might warm me up even more" I eagerly look up at him as we stand in front of the door.

"Tris. This is super cliché, but can I kiss you?" he grins and I smile back.

"You're such a freak. Go on, just this one time" I say. He softly touches my cheek with his warm hands as he kisses me lightly on the lips. I close my eyes long before he even kisses me, and I keep them closed after he stops.

"That was amazing. I've never had such a nice tasting kiss in my life. You still taste of popcorn" he says and I open my eyes with a sigh

"You and your damn popcorn" I laugh and open the door.

"Hey dude!" Will shouts from another room in the house, hearing the door shut behind us.

"What's up?" Four shouts back and spins me round, helping me take of his gigantic trench coat.

"Thanks" I whisper before Will replies

"Man Cave!" Will finally shouts back.

"You want me to walk to you to the shower?" Four asks and I smile.

"I'm a big girl" I say and his smile weakens a bit. "Fine. You can walk me to the shower." I shake my head and his eyes light up

"You're awesome." he giggles like a child

"You aren't seeing me naked." I stand firm

"I wasn't wanting to?" he says. "I love seeing your hair wet. It's gorgeous" he says and I feel my heart miss a beat.

"You're too cute." I stand on the bottom stair and I'm still slightly shorter than him. I kiss his stubbly cheek and I lead him up the huge marble staircase by his hand.

* * *

We reach his room and I fetch a towel from his drawers.

"You know how it works?" he asks

"Not really... But I can figure it out" I innocently say

"Want me to show you?" he laughs to himself, as if I should be born with the knowledge on how to operate a spaceship type shower.

"Fine.." I breathe out of my nose, accepting the fact I need him to help me.

"I win" he mutters under his breath as he walks into the bathroom of his en suite.

"What was that?" I say in a raised voice

"Nothing!" he says in a playful scared voice.

"That's better" I tease. I follow him into the bathroom, where he gives me an in depth guide on how to work his shower, then he leaves.

Is it took much to ask for an on and off switch these days?

* * *

I listen to the sound of the running water slamming off the floor, and after washing my hair I finally switch it off and listen to the... well the nothing. The water was so loud my ears embrace the silence.

I smile to myself, as I find Four lying on the bed in my favourite shirt of his. He has his nose buried in a book, but when I enter the room with my body wrapped in a towel he looks up and smiles at me with clear affection.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks

"I don't mind" I say. I honestly don't mind if he see's me without clothes. I'll just turn around so he gets to see my wet back.

"You're hair looks amazing" he notes, but I have a towel wrapped around it.

"You haven't even seen it yet." I remark

"Don't have to" he confidently says

"You know all the right things to say" I say in my best sexy voice I can. I sit on a bar stool in his room and pull on a thong, under the towel, that I had left over with some other spare clothes. You know.. Incase my other ones... Burn? Yeah. Burn. That's a good excuse.

"I know." he boasts.

"Fourrrrr" I whine

"Tris?" he asks

"I need a shirt..." I admit and stick out my bottom lip, looking up at him from across the room.

He stands up, walks over to his wardrobe and opens it. "Take your pick" he dramatically waves with his arms.

"You're such a freak" I laugh, taking a white shirt with 'DauntlessTV' written in cool lettering.

"You should totally model for our website" he says

"Me? Model? Don't be stupid. Chris and Mar are after jobs, ask them?" I suggest

"I shall do just that" he makes a mental note.

I take off the towel from my waist and let it hit the floor, the huge shirt covers my butt, but I still wear the yoga shorts because I know we wont be spending the whole night in Four's room.

"Can you take the one on your head off?" Four begs, wanting to see my wet curly hair.

"Why are you so obsessed with the hair? It's not even that nice..." I complain but he pays no attention. I lean forward and shake my head as I take off the towel. My long, slightly curled brown hair falls over the right side of my head. Natural blonde highlights compliment the tips

"You're freaking gorgeous" he admires after a long staring contest

"You're a freaking idiot" I deny his compliments. He grabs me by the waist as he sits on the bed and pulls me close to him. I'm actually taller than him for once, his 4 poster bed being set low.

"I'm actually rather intelligent, I like to think" he says, when he speaks his lips brush against mine. That's literally how close we are. Damn.

"That's one of your main characteristics. It's cute" I say, knowing the word cute annoys him.

"I hate you" he says with a grin

"I know" he grins back, and he slowly kisses me. I want to push him back on the bed but I know it will lead to something I'm not ready for. Not yet. I bite his lip playfully and I pull away.

"I need a new picture for Twitter and Instagram, can we take one?" I ask and he lets out a sigh he probably didn't want me to hear. I don't let it bother me.

"Sure. I'd love to" he pecks me on the lips one last time and we get up and walk to a part of his room where a huge mirror was built into the wall. I've never really noticed it before, but knew it had always been here.

"Phone" I demand, holding out my hand and he places it into my palm. I flick up and the camera app activates. I hold up the phone and look into the camera, he places his arm around me. I take the photo.

"Done?" he says, and I stay looking at the picture.

"You ass. You look adorable staring at me like that. I feel awful now! I just look into the camera like an idiot..." I complain.

"So we aren't done?" he laughs

"Nah. You look cute." I tease. "We're done" I giggle as he rolls his eyes. I unlock his phone, knowing his password is his date of birth and send it to my own phone. I walk across the room and get my phone. I save the photo and open up instagram. He wraps his arms behind me and watches.

"What are you putting as the caption?" he asks quietly into my ear.

"I was hoping you had an idea" I admit with a giggle

"I have one" he says

"Please share" I hover over the keyboard with my thumbs.

"With the Boyfriend" he suggests, whispering into my ear.

I type it. I click share.

* * *

(**Well. They're official now. About damn time... I hope you guys all liked these two chapters! They're a lot longer than usual, making up for the recent lack of chapters for this story. As always, much love! -Al.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hey guys! I actually have no words! You people are all amazing. This story is almost at 10k views... That's just phenomenal! I never thought any of my stories would ever get that high... So thank you all for reading just once! Onwards!) **

**Tris' POV**

Chris and I sit on a couch in the man cave, drinking tea as the rest of the house sleep.

"Did you see my instagram?" I ask her and she looks up from a book.

"No?" she says with a hint of confusion. "From when?" she asks

"Couple of hours ago. I'm amazed you haven't..." I chuckle

"You're really going to make me go and get my phone?" she glares at me

"I was, but since Will's in bed I'll show you mine..." I submit, pulling out my phone and showing her my post, making sure the caption shows.

"You total bitch!" she squeels and it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Huh?" I say in my English accent, but Four's words are rubbing off on me

"You and Four are official, and only _now _you decide to tell me!" she screeches and I fear for the dreams of everybody asleep. In America, not just the house.

"Keep it down!" I whisper and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Will said they soundproofed this room" she says with a slurping of her tea

"The door is open..." I sigh and she turns around and grimaces

"Uh oh..." she moans.

"Yeah..." I follow

"So what! There are more important things. You have a boyfriend, I'll scream my lungs out!" she laughs and sits on me

"Why are you on me?" I ask

"I decided to hug you, but you aren't hugging back" she says, pulling my cheek to hers

"Why am I your friend?" I ask, meaning it to be rhetorical but she answers anyway.

"Because I'm flawless" she replies with a flick of the wrist and I hide laughter with a sigh.

-PB-

I whisper goodnight to Chris as I open the door to my- I mean Four's room, and find him sitting up with the light on and the tv popping out of his bed. I tiptoe over to him, and climb under the blankets. He looks down at me and smiles

"Well hi, bleh" he says as I cuddle up into him, freezing from the lack of central heating in the mancave. It feels like a literal cave... "You cold?" he asks, the smile leaves his face

"Yup" I say, as my chin shivers. He climbs under the blankets too and I cling to his chest like a baby monkey to its mother. I rest my head on his neck and face down at the TV.

"Better?" he asks and I feel vibrations as he speaks

"Much better" I smile though he can't see me.

"Are you working tomorrow?" he asks after a long pause

"Yeah" I groan

"You didn't have to get a job, you know. I make plenty of money that's all y-"

"No. I can't take it!" I complain

"Why not?" he asks kindly, but his pitch gets higher

"It's your money, clever clogs. I can't take it" I answer

"Can I at least buy you stuff?" he asks and I sigh

"If you have to" I look up at him and his eyes look tired.

"I'm not tired" he complains, feeling like he reads my mind.

"You shouldn't have stayed up for me" I giggle. He totally should have. It's cute as hell.

"I couldn't sleep" he protests

"Nightmares?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"You just weren't here"

"Smooth" I say in a deeper voice than normal, and I kiss him.

He leans behind himself and flicks the lightswitch. Not that I can tell straightway, because I close my eyes to kiss him. I pull away after a while and find myself in darkness.

"Goonight bleh" he says and I can feel his huge evil grin burning through my eyes.

"Goodnight cutie" I reply and I feel it drop. I always win.

-PB-

I wake and find myself in a similar position to every night, facing the wall and Four's arms laced around me from behind. I look at the clock and see I have an hour to get ready to work. I climb out of bed, allowing Four's tired arm to flop on the bed, for once he stays asleep.

After drying my hair from the shower I put on a light bit of makeup, and dress into a grey and slightly red uniform. I look okay, as far as uniforms go, as I admire my hair in the mirrored wall. I quietly slip out of the room and out of the front door. I walk to work, the same way that Four walked me home last night.

After the short walk I push open the doors and find only my co workers inside, no customers are allowed in until 12, but it's currently 11:30. I wave at Tori who stands at her usual spot as I walk through to Max' office.

"Come in!" he kindly shouts as I lightly knock on his door. I open it and he beams at me from behind his desk. "Ah! Tris! Take a seat." he points at a leather chair and I sit in it.

"Thank you" I politely say, being shadowed by this massive chair as I sink into it.

"How did you find your first day yesterday?" he asks with genuine concern and desire to know how it went.

"It was super fun. I really enjoyed it!" I admit, as far as work goes, it was pretty cool.

"Brilliant" he says with a smile, and brings his hands together. "Where did Al have you working?" he asks me

" I was with Tori at the food court" I explain and he slowly nods

"I can arrange for you to stay with Miss Wu if you wish?" he asks and my eyes light up

"That would be awesome! Thank you!" I say and feel like texting Tori, but forgetting she is only 15 seconds down the hall.

"Great" he says. "I'm sorry I had to leave so abruptly last night, I was put under a great deal of pressure and needed to leave." he explains but I nod kindly

"It's find. I understand" I smile at him. He stands, and we walk together out of the office and to the food court. He apporoaches a middle aged man a few years younger than himself and they talk for a few moments like life long friends.

"I just promoted Damien over there. You can take his position here, next to Tori." he explains and I walk around to join her.

"What's Damien up to now, then?" Tori asks Max, clearly showing a close bond.

"Security. You know what he's like, loves a scrap. Can't have him wasting his talents scooping popcorn" he winks and leaves us.

"I saw your instagram" Tori speaks up for the first time today

"Not a word!" I laugh and she shakes her head

"No no no! Spill!" she greedily walks to me.

-PB-

After filling in Tori on how Four asked me out, a few elderly people filter in and we sell them mostly bottles of water. The cinema has an offer for all 65+ people get in for free, which I find really kind. They screen old movies starring John Wayne, where they can revel in the classics. But a lot of them go and watch the latest action films. They're pretty badass.

"Don't worry. Only 5 more hours until much more people begin coming." Tori reassures me.

"Do we get breaks?" I ask her. Max didn't specify.

"Yeah. Every two hours we get a half hour break, where Max just comes and serves everybody." she explains.

"Doesn't he get stressed out?" I ask

"The mans a monster. Never seen a better scooper of popped corn." she says in a poetic tone

"I think I might ask Four to come meet me on my break. Make him take me for a quick coffee." I evilly grin at Tori and she makes whipping noises.

I take out my phone and text him.

_T: Come meet me at my break? _

_F: When is it? _

_T: 2_

_F:Sure. I'll be there. Coffee?_

_T: You know me too well 3_

_F: You're irritating me already and we've been together half a day._

_F: Kidding! See you later x_

_T: Ass. Maybe I don't want you to come_

_F:Yes you do_

_T: I know. _

_F: Later, little bleh_

_T: Can't wait x_

"You two drive me crazy." Tori laughs as she hands an old lady a bottle of water

"How so?" I ask

"You're like... 7 years younger than me and you have a better love life than I've ever had." she laughs

"You should totally hook up with Damien" I say, getting all girly.

"I'd rather... not." she says with a heavy laughing. I laugh too, not seeing the funny side.

-PB-

As my shift is about to end, I see Four leaning against a wall on the other side of a huge food court. He smiles at me and my cheeks resemble cherries. He slowly walks over with his hood pulled up, and he reaches my counter where a few young people are looking at the menu.

"I'll handle them, Tris" Tori slides infront of me as I slide behind her, sneeking from behind the counter and tightly hug Four.

"Can we go to the coffee place now?" I ask him, standing on my toes to even come close to him.

He pecks my nose and nods. "Lead the way" he grins

I hold his hand and drag him through the mall.

-PB-

I collapse into Four's bed and lazily hold my phone. He climbs in next to me and watches me scroll through instagram. I find he posted something a few hours ago.

He took a picture of me holding his hand, leading him through the mall. It's on 89513 likes, and I read the caption.

"_Thanks, bleh. Thanks for helping wake up with a smile today"_

I turn to my right and kiss his cheek. "You're welcome" I whisper

**(SORRY! This is the only chapter for tonight. I feel my eyes dying. Thank you all for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, much love. -Al.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back.**

* * *

**Tris' POV. **

"Do you have to go out?" I complain to Four as he pulls a blazer over his shoulders.

"If I didn't have to go out, I'd still be in bed with you" he smiles at me, and after the strenuous effort of not smiling back I crack, giggling at him.

I've been working at the Cinema for 3 weeks now, and I've been loving it. It's okay pay. For such little effort, and the hours are perfect. I get to spend so much time with Four, and still explore the USA on my gap year.

My gap year...

"We need to talk later, by the way" I sigh. He responds with a worried look. "You aren't in trouble, don't worry. I just got a bit upset..." I moan and let my head hit the soft pillow. I feel him sit down next to me in a matter of seconds.

"You're upset?" he demands. "Why?" he adds.

"I'll tell you later. Now go, you'll be late" I insist, considering pushing him out of the room.

"I'm not leaving until I know you're happy" he lies on the bed, crossing his arms.

"I am happy! Look, see!" I push my cheeks up, revealing an ugly smile.

"We talk later" he stands firm, getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

* * *

I know exactly what I want to talk to him about. The whole gap year thing. I have to leave some time. I can't just move over here. I didn't even say a proper goodbye to my parents. Bloody hell... They don't even know about Four. I should at least visit, if I decide on staying with Four.

What am I talking about? I've only been with him for 3 weeks. Granted, I've known him slightly longer but still... It's my life I need to decide.

I guess he could visit me. In England. But why would he do that? He would probably force my parents to let him live with us. Or buy a new house... He's an ass. But thats why I like him. A lot. Like, a whole lot.

He's cute.

* * *

"We need to get out of this house" Marlene suggests as we sit around the kitchen table in the Dauntless House.

"True." Christina adds.

"I agree" I look at Shauna who nods.

"What can we do though?" Shauna asks

"I have the perfect idea!" Marlene announces

"Woah, wait, you actually used your brain?" I poke fun at her and we laugh, including her.

"What's this amazing thing you have then?" Shauna looks at Marlene and she smiles back.

"How about... We make a YouTube Channel. Rival the boys!" she announces with a fist pump to the air.

"That... Could be fun. But what would we even do?" Christina laughs

"Well... You could do make-up tutorials and stuff. I could do fashion... Shauna could sing" this makes Shauna blush. She doesn't like to admit she can sing, but she really can. Maybe not on the standard of Mariah Carey... But she's good. "And Tris can run it. You know... Direct the channel or something. That's why you work at the Cinema, right?" she asks and I process the idea.

"I guess that might work" I admit. I'm just glad I don't have to appear on camera. I'm behind it.

"When do we start, then?" Christina asks.

"Now?" Shauna suggests

"Now." I add

"Now." Marlene chips in.

"Looks like now" Christina smirks.

* * *

I create the Channel and call it 'DauntlessGTV'. It basically means Dauntless girls TV. Not really creative... But it's the best I could do on such short notice. Sue me.

I text Four, knowing his meeting with the other guys won't be starting for another hour at least. He's probably being too chicken to text me first, the other girls have been talking none stop to their boyfriends. Bless him.

_T: Hey you x_

_F: Morning x_

_T: It's 5:30 PM darling x_

_F: I know, thought I'd try to be funny :( x_

_T:You're funny looking. Heard the news?x_

_F:Who have you killed in my absence? X_

_T: Nobody. Yet. We're making a YouTube channel! Can we be a new network of Dauntless?x_

He must be clearly asking his friends of the proposal, because he takes several long minutes to respond

_F: Sure. All the guys are cool with it. You okay now?x_

_T:We said we'll talk later, dummy x_

_F: I'll just wait. Miss you x_

_T: I miss you too x_

_T: Oh and I broke the camera x_

_F: You broke the what_

_T: I'm kidding! Enjoy yourself x_

_F: Dick x_

I ignore him, in an attempt to drive him crazy. It'll probably work.

"So now we have their verification... Why don't we all go advertise it! To social media!" Christina laughs, leaving the room on her phone. I didn't even have enough time to close my conversation with Four, but I open up twitter first

_The girls are in town. Go subscribe to our new YouTube channel! _

I add a copied link and click the tweet option. Next, I go on my Instagram that is constantly swarmed whenever I upload anything from my 30k followers. I decide to make a video, realising it may be one of the first times many of my followers will have ever heard my voice.

"Hey guys! Just some really quick news, we just made a YouTube channel as part of the Dauntless Network! Go check it out, Link in my Bio. Bye!" I finish, blowing a quick kiss into the camera and robotically click share. I do exactly what I promised in the short video and copy the link into my bio, just hoping it actually works. I refresh the YouTube page and watch as the subscriber count increases from 0 to 372. My jaw slides wider and wider by the second.

"Guys!" I scream as loudly as possible, failing to realise they are all back in the kitchen, now holding their ears in pain...

"What the hell is your problem!" Christian hisses

"Sorry! I didn't know you were hear..." I admit and they shortly calm down. "Look at this" I turn the Laptop round and show them the page. I edited the DauntlessTV logo and mate it pink instead, just to people know which is Male and Female. A stereotype, I know, but they already took white...

"Woah! 806 Subscribers already?" Shauna marvels at the screen and I clutch my heart

"It was only 300 when I screamed?!" I frantically turn the screen back to me and read the number. She's correct. I refresh again and it sadly only goes up by one.

"We should probably make a quick introduction video..." Marlene suggests.

"To the Man Cave?" I suggest, knowing that is where the camera and tripod are.

"Sounds good" Christina agrees.

* * *

"Hi everybody!" everybody says at the same time in high pitched voices. That's _only _the ninth time we had to try it. Everybody kept failing. Hard...

"As you may know from Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat..." Shauna begins. "We are Dauntless TV!" she explains with a smile

"Without penises" Christina says in a totally serious voice.

"Chris!" I laugh, covering my mouth. I sit at the end of the couch, not really wanting to be all too involved.

"What? I can't say that?" she laughs

"Probably not..." Marlene giggles, cocking her head back.

"Anyway. Yeah we're the newest network on the DauntlessTV franchise. You have DauntlessTV, VlogLessTV, DauntlessSport and now... Dauntless girls." Shauna says into the camera.

"We of course are the far superior entertainers" Marlene teases

"No question" Christina agrees.

"So what can you expect from this channel?" Mar asks us, asking us to elaborate.

"Um... Make-up with Chris... Fashion with you... Singing from Shauna and I guess just comedy skits occasionally." I explain to the camera, thrusting my hands together at an outsreteched angle.

"Exactly. I mean the guys get out a video a day, we can probably do it too." Shauna shrugs and we all agree

"Well now you know our schedule... We'll see you tomorrow for our first video" Christina says

"Bye" I wave shyly into the camera.

Why did I agree to this? I hate being filmed... I wish Four was here. He could help me. Somehow? Yeah sure.

"Bye!" the other girls follow me lead with a more enthusiastic and confident wave. I stand and walk to the camera, stopping the recording.

"Well that went well" Shauna chuckles.

"It did. Now I have to edit it to make you all look as pretty as me... Leave me, peasants. I must concentrate!" I clap my hands and we laugh together as they leave the room.

* * *

I edit the video as best I can, barely remembering what I watched Four do. I decide to just click post before telling the girls, because I know the guys will be home pretty much any second now. I refresh our page and see the subscriber count jump from 800 to 2391. Incredible...

I open twitter and I simply tweet out to 30 thousand people two words. "Thank you" and watch favourites come flooding in.

* * *

I throw myself into Four as he walks through the door, dressed in posh clothing. The other boys went smart casual, but Four in a full suit.

"Hi?" he chuckles as I hold him tightly. This could be some of the happiest times in my life, I don't want to let go.

"Boo" I pull away and he throws his arms comically in the air, pretending to be scared.

"So do I have to carry you to the bedroom or should you drag me?" he asks with a cheeky smirk.

"I think the former" I bite my lip, as he slams me up over his shoulders.

"You're so light!" he chuckles as I pound at his back

"I thought you were going to be cute, not caveman!" I struggle

"I'm not cute!" he playfully drops me onto his extravagant bed, and kisses me.

"I missed you" I sigh and pull him down next to me

"I missed you too" he kisses back.

After a few seconds he stops, and pulls away. "We need to talk. I almost forgot" he announces and I grimace.

"Do we have to?" I moan

"You said you were upset. Yes we do" he insists.

"Fine" I sit up, and so does he.

"What's on your mind?" he asks, playing softly with my hair.

"Well... You know I'm only on a gap year, right? That means that we have to end this at some point..." I sigh

"Well not really." he laughs stubbornly

"How so?" I ask, sounding crushed. Sounding truthful.

"Tris. I hate to be arrogant, you know I do, but I have money. I can fly over whenever I want to visit you. You can fly over with your parents to visit me if they want to. We can make it work" he urges. I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Are you sure?" I ask him and he nods

"I promise." he strokes my bare arm.

"I hope you're right..." I begin but he interrupts me.

"I'm going to tell you something. Just to show you how serious I am about.. Us." he states.

"You don't have to.. I know we're serious" I re assure him with a tight squeeze of the hand.

"Only my father knows my name. Zeke doesn't. Uriah and Will don't. No crazed fan. No soul in this world does apart from my dad." he tells me. I feel lightheaded, knowing I'm about to be trusted with such a precious secret.

"You know I wont tell anybody, Four" I smile at him

"Don't call me Four. I'd love for you to call me Tobias."

"Okay, Tobias."

He says nothing. I know he believes me, when I say that I won't tell anybody, because he seals the conversation with a slow, loving kiss.

* * *

**I'm back.**

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this wasn't the **

**best of all chapter, I won't lie. If you don't like it**

**Then I can easily delete it. Please don't hesitate**

**to let me know how you feel about this chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Much love.**

**-Al.**


	15. Chapter 15

(**Hey guys! Another chapter here. Just quickly mentioning the amazing support you guys have been giving this story over the last few days, it's super heartwarming! Also, I have a new story that should be getting released tonight so I would love for any of you to check it out! Anyway, enjoy!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

Well the YouTube channel is already super successful. It hit 100k within 9 hours of posting the the first introduction video and we haven't seen much hate at all yet. That's always good, right?

"We need to do something. As a big group" Uriah randomly says with a mouthful of lucky charms.

"That would be a good idea" Will supports him.

"How about going down to the beach?" Christina asks. Four asked her and Marlene if they wanted to model for the Dauntless clothing website and all she cares about it getting a nicer tan for the photo shoot tomorrow.

"Might be nice for you tourists, but we got enough of the beach after living here for 2 years" Zeke laughs, and I remember that they didn't grow up here in California, but in Chicago.

"Fair enough. Well we're all off tomorrow, how about a party?" I suggest and Four, Tobias, whistles through his teeth

"I don't think my liver can take any alcohol for the next few weeks" he sighs and his buddies mock him.

"I have an idea" Zeke suddenly grins, and we all look at him for him to continue.

"Well go on then" Shauna nudges him

"You girls won't like it..." he hints and the guys instantly catch on, laughing evilly.

"Just tell us" Marlene demands

"Paintball."

"Oh you're on" I chuckle

"I don't know..." Christina moans

"Oh come on, it's just an excuse to show them how chicken they are" I poke fun at them

"Is that a challenge, Prior?" Tobias slides his arms around my waist and I hold the top of his hands/

"It might just be" I smugly reply

"Then it's decided." Zeke announces, as he scrawls something down on a piece of paper. "Here's the address. Meet us there in an hour" he says and lets out a high pitched, demonic battle cry. He and Uriah bound out of the room, wrestling each other out of the way so that they can be first out.

"Good luck" Will says to Christina and they smile kindly at each other. He hurriedly strolls out of the room and I stay standing with Tobias behind me.

"Good luck" he kisses my neck.

"Aren't you going to make them late?" I ask him, concerned about how his friends may laugh at him.

"I don't really care" he grins and I shake my head

"In an hour's time, I'll make sure I shoot you right in the crotch" I joke and the girls laugh

"Oh, that's how it is?" he chuckles

"That's how it is" I spin round and kiss him. He jogs out of the room and I kick his backside, adding a bit of pace into his running.

Game on.

* * *

The guys took two seperate cars. Zeke and Uriah presumably in Zeke's Lamborghini and Will and Tobias in Will's BMW. It dawns on us that we don't actually have a normal way of travel, so I just take the keys to Tobias' hummer.

"Are you sure Four won't mind we took his car?" Christina asks, sitting next to me up front.

"Um.. Yeah sure. I just texted him." I inform her, as I pull out my phone to text him.

_T: Just took your car. We're winning this._

_F:You better not damage it, or we're no longer cuddle friends._

_T:Might just crash it, for that little threat._

_F: My life is in your hands. Do not betray my trust._

_T: Aw. Cute. Love ya_

_F: Won't be saying that when I shoot you between the eyes._

_F:Joking, love you._

_T: I KNOW you didn't just say that. You're so dead, boy._

_F: Cute._

"You just asked him now, didn't you." Shauna chuckles from the back seat, drawing a harsh look from Chris

"Yep" I say, popping the p.

"Ass..." Chris mutters under her breath.

"I can't believe they're taking this so seriously" Mar laughs

"Why's that?" I ask, looking in the rearview mirror

"Uri just said they've geared up already and have a base sorted. We aren't even there yet..." she notes

"Nah, we're here" I say and brake on the side of a road. We all run into a building, perhaps where the company who own the paintballing arena work.

"Sorry we're late!" I pant and a man looks up.

"No problem. Name?" he asks

"I'm not sure... We're with the Four guys who came in not long ago" Shauna explains

"Oh. Dauntless? Sure. Take these" he pulls up four large bags with rifles sticking out the top.

"Where do we get changed?" Marlene asks and the man is looking down at a comic, and he simply points to the left.

"Thanks..." Chris shakes her head in bewilderment at the mans ignorance.

* * *

We walk out in ridiculous camo Khaki gear and masks. I sling my gun over my shoulder and fiddle with the jumpsuit, making it fit slightly better. I'm the last person out of the changing rooms.

"Ready?" Shauna asks and her voice sounds hilarious under the mask

"Lets go" I say with a beaming grin which she cant see.

We walk out of a door behind the dick of a worker, and we stand in an enclosed field. I can see for miles around us, and there is a medium sized forest in the middle of the arena. I see tiny dots of paint all over the bark, as we slowly approach.

I lead the way towards the forest, seeking safety in the hidden tree's. Shauna follows me, and behind her is Mar and Christina who shakily holds her gun.

We breach the treeline and I crouch slightly, and the others copy me. I hold a finger to where my lips would usually be and they all stay silent as we hide behind a massive fallen tree.

I hear a distant giggling in the distance to my left and I sharply stand and fire a single shot in the general direction and the laughter stops.

Hopefully it hit Uriah right in his face. I grin at the thought of it.

I hear more giggling in the distance to my right and I realise that they have this done perfectly. They have us surrounded. I spin around to see Zeke sprinting towards us. When he see's my sudden movement he sprays the multicoloured pellets and I scream to fire back. Amazingly, we hit him all over his chest and he falls to the ground.

"Follow me" I command and sprint in back the direction we came, towards were Zeke now lies.

I prop him up and he holds his nipples in agony. "Where are they?" I demand

"Don't know what you're talking about" He laughs coolly.

"Zeke, if you don't tell us, we aren't having sex for a week" Shauna threatens.

"Uriah is about 300 yards that way" he points at where I first fired at. "Will that way" he points to where I heard the second bit of giggling.

"And Four?" Mar asks

"No idea" he shrugs

"He's lying" Shauna states

"I'm not, baby. We told him to free roam" he explains.

"Good enough" she says, shooting him in the chest with a blue splat. He creases into a ball of angry profanity and we run towards where he said Will was. Mainly because he's closer.

We find him perched high in a tree, with a rickety ladder that he clearly climbed up. He makes more giggling noises, thinking we are still scouring the forest for him.

I clear my throat and he nearly leaps out of the tree in fright. He manages to get a shot away and it hits Shauna clearly in the thigh, as he slides down the tree.

"Get him!" Christina screams with a laugh. Her and Mar give chase. I jog, but turn to see Shauna still kneeling.

"You okay?" I ask and she sighs through gritted teeth

"These hurt more than you'd think" she groans. "Just go, I'll catch up." She waves me off as I bound after the girls.

* * *

I catch up to the girls, who stand over a crippled body in the forest.

"You get him?" I pant and they laugh as he squirms on the floor.

"Looks like it" Chris boasts

"Made short work of him" Marlene giggles and I see only one green splash on his back.

"Marlene, with me. We get Uri" I order and she nods, as we jog in the opposite direction.

After around 10 minutes of jogging, I see something blue whiz past my face and drops to the floor.

"_Shit" _Mar whispers as she lands on me. She rolls off after a few seconds, allowing herself to regain her thoughts.

"Was that Uriah?" I ask

"Think so." I respond.

"Go. I can handle it. Go get Four" she nods and I spring up suddely, dropping my gun as I sprint away. I avoid of his shots and see them hitting tree's right in front of me as I pass them.

* * *

I find myself at the edge of the forest, without a weapon. My handgun only has one pellet left and I laugh to myself as I think of worst case scenarios.

What if this was a zombie apocalypse? There was an angry horde after me... and I just used it on my self.

I need to stop watching Walking Dead so often with Tobias.

I sneak through long grass and jog down a long hill, and find myself in a corn field. I feel a vibration in my pocket and realise I left my phone in the camo jumpsuit.

_F: Nice cornfield you got there... _

_T:Asshole. Where are you?_

_F:Don't turn around x_

I know he's joking, so I find myself stumbling aimlessly through the maze. I hear a twig snap behind me and spin, aiming my gun in all directions. Nothing. I'm just glad I didn't fire.

_T: Come get me. I'm scared, please_

_F: Where are you?_

_T:Middle of maze. Hurry, it's scary_

_F: Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. Try and stay calm. _

I cast my mind back to my childhood, and remember the time I got chased by a pack of farmers dogs through a field. It sparked my phobia of dogs and I genuinely am scared. I hold my arms across my body and listen around for Tobias. Nothing.

I frantically spin in all directions and I finally see the tall crops being pushed apart. Seconds later Tobias emerges and I collapse into his chest.

"I planned on shooting you, but I got really scared" I whisper and he only hugs me tighter.

"It's okay. I'm here now." I can feel his warm smile from behind me. "Shoot me if you want, to say you girls won." He kindly suggests

"No. The guys will constantly wind you up about it. Here, do this." I pull away and pull stretch the flapping fabric of the jumpsuit. It was a size too big anyway, so I can pull out the legs.

"Oh, so I hit the meterial and not you?" he laughs. "Smart" he kisses me.

"I know. Just do it" I roll my eyes at his constant, but adorable, need for affection.

"Yessir" he pulls the trigger and I lose grip of the meterial as the pellet takes it away. I take my hand away and tiny blue dots are rained over it.

"Can we head home now? I need cuddles." I moan

"Of course. There's space in Will's BMW for the three girls. I'm sure he won't mind taking them. How about we grab a bite to eat?" he asks

"I'd like that" I smile up at him as we hold hands, leaving the maze.

**(Hey! I hope you all liked this chapter. I could get another one out tonight as welll... Just depends how long I spend on the first chapter of my new story. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much love- Al.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hey everybody! Another chapter here. Hope you all enjoy it!)**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the feeling of light breathing on my neck. It gradually warms me, and I turn over after becoming too hot. Finding Tobias already awake I don't even try acting surprised.

"Morning" I moan, raising my arms over his neck and stretching.

"About time you finally woke up" he beams down at me.

"What time is it?" I ask, clouded by a yawn.

"Time to get a watch" he jokes

"I'll hurt you"

"It's about half one" he informs me.

"Oh. Oh that's bad." I sit up, and he imitates me.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just bad" I get out of bed and climb into yesterdays grey joggers. I bought them with my first weeks wages, and I bought the next size up and they could possibly be the comfiest things ever.

"You got pretty drunk last night, after our meal" he explains

"Well I know that, my booming headache can verify it for me. I should make you massage my face" I joke

"Sorry, I don't touch ugly things" he tries to wind me up, but his sheepish smile makes me giggle uncontrollably

"Come here, your hair is a mess" I say, and he lies with his head on my lap, looking up at me as I fidget with his mop.

"You should do this for me more often" he teases

"Might. Your hair is cute" I know I just paid him the biggest insult

"Oh my gosh! I'm not cute!" He protests

"Cutie" I grin.

"Bleh" he fights back

I arch my back in a painful position to kiss him, and it works without my spine snapping.

"Cute" he smirks

"Bleh" I reply.

* * *

It's now been 5 hours since we woke up, and I'm currently sat pouring milk on some lucky charms.

"What are we doing today? It's awfully quiet around here" I ask Tobias as he enters the kitchen.

"Well I just found a note saying everybody is out shopping. Party tonight" he lightly throws the paper onto a counter and opens the fridge.

"Sounds fun. Do I have to dress up?" I ask him

"Well, you can if you want" he tells me, pouring OJ into a glass.

"But do you want me to?" I ask, and he cocks a confused eyebrow at me.

"Why would I want that?" he asks after sipping the cold juice.

"Well since we're dating now, you'll want your girlfriend to look nicer than any other girl here tonight. And besides, I wouldn't want you sneaking off with another girl" I wink after I see his anger rising.

"Tris, you could go there in rags and a bald cap, and I'd still find you the most attractive girl in the room." he reassures me.

"When are you going to realise that you're adorable?" I ask him, dropping my spoon into the bowl.

"When you realise you're bleh" he walks over and sets his glass on the counter next to my bowl. I'm sat on a stool and my head only just reaches his chin.

"You're so mean to me" I tease

"I know. Need to keep you in check" he kisses me on the forhead.

"You know I could kick your ass. Just admit it" I laugh

"I have like 100 pounds on you, Tris" he begins. "I bet I could bench you" he adds with a chuckle

"I'm the boss of this relationship, so ha" I stick out my tongue

"And who decided this?" he asks, getting closer to me.

"I did, right now, when I threaten you with lack of cuddles" I gently push him away with my nose.

"Okay boss, you win" he puts a hand on each side of me, and as he's about to kiss me again the door shuts heavily.

"...putting the food in the kitchen" I hear Shauna say as I become in earshot. She walks through the kitchen door and smiles when she see's us

"Morning, you two" she winces as she drops bags on the floor next to the pantry.

"Hey" I give her a friendly smile.

"So a party, huh?" Tobias asks her

"Yeah. Uriah's idea. He's already sent the invites out" She explains

"How many?" Tobias asks

"150. I don't think I even know that many people" She chuckles.

"Not the most we've ever had, I guess that's okay. I'll call the bar staff and security now" he pulls out his phone from his back pocket

"No need, Chris already has. Used Will's phone to do it, so it's just the usual people." she says and I feel Tobias' muscles stiffen and I look up at him

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah, fine. Just shocked how this has all gone so smoothly without me." He laughs

"Will can be sensible too" Shauna says, unloading boxes of various sweet tasting things into drawers. "Sometimes..." she adds with a giggle.

"Yeah, exactly" he laughs with her.

"Tris! You're up!" Mar says as she enters the room. "You told her yet?" She asks Shauna

"Nope. We volunteered Chris, remember?" She laughs and my heart sinks

"What? Tell me what?" I ask

"Chris will tell you. Chris!" Shauna shouts and I hear the hurried flapping of her sandals.

"Yeah?" she pokes her head into the room.

"Tell Tris" Shauna and Mar say in perfect harmony

"Oh. Oh no problem. We're doing you're hair and make up." She informs me

"Oh, that's a problem though" I smile evilly.

"Why?" Shauna asks

"Because if you touch me with a make-up brush, I'll bite your hand off" I cackle like a witch.

"Come on" Christina moans "Do it for Four" she now moves into the room.

I turn up to look at him again and he shrugs his naked shoulders, sipping from his glass of juice.

"Do I have to?" I ask, but his reply is drowned out by the shouts of the girls.

"Yes you do. Now come, young one." They chant, as they drag me away against my will.

* * *

The worst thing about having my makeup done, was the fact that they all did their own before mine. I had to sit for an hour and a half, watching them apply make-up and straighten hair. I don't understand the appeal of it, why not just try and look somewhat natural? Don't get me wrong, the girls all look beautiful, but it's not like they will be impressing anybody. They all have boyfriends, so there aren't any new people to meet here. I don't know. Perhaps it's the appeal of looking desirable no matter what.

Then, they had the audacity to do mine. My make-up. The nerve! Putting me through hell, then making it real! They made it so that my hair looked slightly damp, but it felt totally dry. It perfectly fell over the right side of my head, and it had miraculously curled slightly. I won't lie, whenever they make me look pretty, I feel pretty. My bestfriends are miracle workers, seriously.

"Ta-da!" Christina says, turning me round so I'm facing one of the mirrored walls of Tobias' room.

First, I'm drawn to how amazing my eyes look. "Wow." I whisper

"We didn't use too much. We know how natural you like to be" Shauna says with a grimace.

I can hear the music starting to play loudly downstairs and the loud talking of the new arriving guests.

"We need a group photo" Marlene says, retrieving my phone from the bedside table. "Come on" she says, sliding up on my iPhone to open the camera

"Mar, I'm not even in my dress yet" I remind her.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Fine, hurry!" She whines.

I stand, pulling off my grey joggers and Four's shirt. I don't even care the girls see me in nothing but my bra and some spandex. Nothing they haven't seen before on a drunk night out. I throw open Tobias' cupboard that holds my clothes in and find the red dress he bought be for our first date. I obviously chose the white alternative but I kept this. I get help from Shauna to pull it over my head without damaging my amazing hair, and I stumble into some matches red heels that should possibly even up the height difference with Tobias and I.

I slowly walk over to where the girls stand infront of the mirror, and finally arrive. I stand in the middle, between Christina and Shauna. Shauna now holds my phone, and we all smile as she takes several.

She hands me the phone, and I upload it to instagram with the caption 'ParT' and throw my phone onto the bed faraway.

"Pre drinks?" Shauna asks and we all scream in positivity. Shauna, still without shoes on unlike myself, bounds over to Tobias' bar and gets out 8 shot glasses. She finds a can of redbull, and a bottle of Jaeger and mixes up the jaeger bombs.

"Two each? Tell Four we owe him money" Christina laughs.

"You know him, he won't care." I laugh

As Shauna finishes, she stays on the other side of the bar.

"Ready?" she asks.

"1...2...3... Shots!" we all shout together, knocking them back with ease.

* * *

After our shots, we walk down the hallway and down the marble staircase, into the party room which is quite the distance away. Somehow, Shauna acquired shoes along the way so we have to all walk at a slow, steady pace. Still to fast for me, I feel like I'm getting dragged.

I push open the doors to the party room and the blast of hot air hits me in the face, as we find ourselves in a room full of raving drunks and blasting music.

Shauna shouts something but it's just totally inaudible, and I see her walk up to the DJ stage where Zeke is having the time of his life.

"We should all dance a little, before finding our boyfriends." Chris suggests. Mar and I agree, and we find ourselves in the heart of the mosh.

After about 15 minutes of dancing with the girls, we become seperated and I find myself dancing along with a different group of girls who are all already drunk.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around expecting to see Tobias but it's a different guy. I smile at him as he says something, but I can't hear, so I reply with a puzzled look .

"You don't remember me?" he shouts into my ear.

"No, I'm sorry. Should I?" I ask

"It's me. Peter, from the cinema? You turned me down" He laughs

"Oh, oh yeah. I remember now. Nice to see you again!" I smile, feeling extremely awkward.

"So. You said you had a boyfriend, I see nothing of the sort around?" he comically gazes around the room.

"That's because he's right here" I hear the familiar voice of Tobias shout louder than any other in the room, and his arms slide round my waist. "Now piss off." he growls.

* * *

**(Hey guys! I know this wasn't the best of chapters ever, but I might be updating again tonight it just depends how much I get done in other stories, you know? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! As always, much love. -Al.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Well hello! It's been a while. Two weeks, to be precise. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I wont lie I just sort of lost motivation for pretty much everything recently but I feel bad for going 2 weeks without an update. And we hit 100 reviews, so thank you all so much! Enjoy.)**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

"Four don't" I say, lightly pushing him away with my right hand but it sinks into his muscular chest and he doesn't falter.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Peter mockingly asks, now surrounded by all of his friends.

Four deeply breathes out from his nose and it wafts all over my face. "This." He says, throwing a punch at Peter sending him sprawling backwards into the arms of one of his friends, knocking them both over. Uriah and Will join Tobias, dragging Edward back from their friend and push him up against a wall. Tobias now stands opposite two more of their friends and he's outnumbered. They laugh as they close in on him, his fists raised and ready to go.

"_ATTAAAACK!" _I hear a blood curling scream get louder as it gets closer. Zeke flies from a barstool, wiping out the closest man next to Tobias. Tobias lets out a sickening grin, and kicks out, colliding with his knee. When he drops to his stronger knee, Tobias reaches down and plants his head into his nose, causing him to fall back in a head of pain.

"Come on, we need to get out of here. You don't need to see this" Marlene whispers in my ear, leading me away by my wrist.

* * *

"I had no idea he was like that, Mar." I sniff, as we sit together on Tobias' bed.

"He isn't. He just got jealous" She tries reassuring me but I just witnessed as he kicked the crap out of a few guys.

"Do you think he can get arrested for this?" I ask her

"I don't think so. Before Uriah went to help out he said something about how those guys shouldn't be here. They could sue for Tresspassing." She explains

"But it's still assault... I don't want him to get locked up" I say, lying back and sighing.

"Tris, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Night" She suddenly says, she stands and when I sit up to see where she's going I see him standing in the doorway. She whispers something in his ear as she leaves, and he continues staring at me from across his large bedroom. She shuts the door behind her, leaving us to probably argue.

"I didn't want you to see that" He takes off his shirt.

"Well I did" I reply, my voice being swarmed with unbearable pain trying to hold back tears.

"How did he come?" he asks me, expecting an answer worth satisfaction.

"How am I meant to know?" I reply

"Tris, stop playing!" He raises his voice and I jump back slightly.

"Oh what, you're convinced I think this is a game?" I wail, thinking I don't care if he sees be crying. He deserves it for that.

"Sorry. But I need you to tell me why the hell he was here" he shouts, not aggressively but out of stress. He begins walking towards me before stopping in between the door and the bed I am perched on, head between my knee's.

"That's the guy who asked for my number at the cinema. Maybe he knew we were dating and came..." I suggest and his face goes through a cycle of different expressions.

"Wait a second." He says, taking a step back, getting ready to explode. "So you asked him to come tonight?" He accuses me.

"What the hell do you think I am? Tori even said I didn't take his number. How the heck am I meant to ask him to come?" I say, straightening out my legs, getting friction burn on the blankets.

He laughs manically "Oh what, so he just fancied turning up, knowing what I'd do to him if I ever saw his face again." He states

"What would you do?" I ask him innocently

"Re arrange his features. Introduce his nose to his chin. I let him off lightly tonight, because I knew if I started I wouldn't stop."

"What did he even do to you?" I sharply enquire

"Why do you think you've never met my parents?" Tobias asks me and I shrug my shoulders. "My mom died and I hate my dad. He had the audacity to tell me to get over it, then proceeded to steal the only girl I've ever had remote feelings for, before you came into my life." He explains.

"Oh, so you're still angry over the fact he stole your girlfriend? I think you're forgetting about me, asshole." I shout standing up, ready for war.

He laughs, cocking his head back dramatically "You actually think I care about that slut?" He asks, picking a bottle up from the floor and catapulting it off the war, smashing it into thousands of pieces. I shreak lightly. "You actually think I care about her?" He asks me again

"N- No" I nervously reply, scared for what might happen to me. His angry body softens when he sees I'm terrified, and he walks towards me, I take a step back.

"I don't. I'm just scared he takes you too. I don't know where I'd be without you, Tris. You're my world. I love you." He falls to his knees, sobbing.

I kneel down next to him, cupping his face in my hands. I make him look up at me, but his pain streaked face hurts me. "I love you too." I kiss the top of his head.

I take his hands, and see the blood covered knuckles. I rub over them with my thumb and he stops crying as much. "Lets get you cleaned up, okay?" I ask him and he nods. I get to my feet and pull him up, his heavy load for my strength is helped by his willingness to keep me happy. He stands, and I lead him into the bathroom. We stand next to the sink and we look at each other in the mirror. "Hot or cold?" I ask him.

"Hot"

I do as he asks, and run the hot tap. He groans slightly as I apply pressure into his knuckles, trying to get the small amount of dried blood to pry away.

* * *

After I get rid of it all, I turn on the light to examine the damage. His ring finger is purple at the tip, and my stomach sinks as I fear it might be broken.

I touch it at the tip "Does this hurt?" I ask him and he shakes his head, deep in thought. I move his finger slightly up, and he looks down at me and I loosen my grip on his hand. "It's broken." I annouce.

"I know." He bluntly informs me.

"What time is it?" I ask. I notice he has a watch on, and find it's now 11:20.

"Can we go to bed?" He asks me.

"I was just about to ask" I respond

"I know." He smiles for the first time tonight, and I smile weakly back at him.

* * *

We walk hand in hand back to the bed. I climb across, sliding under the sheets. He joins me seconds later, and he turns the light off from the switch behind his bed. I lie without touching him for about 10 minutes, until I feel an arm wrap around my waist.

"You still have clothes on" He whispers

"It's just my dress. Should I take it off?" I ask and he giggles, the beer probably taking over. I shake my head with a smile. I quickly stand up, unzipping my dress and step out of it before climbing back into bed. I push myself close up against him, and his arms easily cover me.

We lie like this again for another 10 minutes or so, before I feel his chin brushing my hair out of the way. Tobias usually does this, so that he can see my 'Pretty face' in the dark.

I kiss his neck, and he swallows. I feel it against my lips, and when I pull away I look up to find him already looking down at me.

"You make me so happy" He whispers and I smile. "You saved my life, Tris Prior" he says and I feel confused yet elated. I feel a tear hit the top of my head, and I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"Tobias? Are you okay?" I ask him in my normal voice, not caring about whispers.

"I am now I have you." He says and again I smile. "It wasn't you who cut yourself, Tris." He says and I feel my heart break.

"Why?" I whisper

"Because I'm a mess. Inside and out." He croaks.

" I love you" I re-assure him.

"I love you too, Tris" He says, and we kiss goodnight.

* * *

It hits me about an hour later, as he snores away in his sleep. It hits me about the scars on his back. They were self harm scars. They have to be. Right? But how did he do it? They looked like they come from... A belt of some sort. That's impossible for him to reach it at such an angle. If not his back, then where else? His wrists have always looked bare to me, no sign of cuts. His thighs too, when he have been on the beach.

It strikes me all so suddenly when I realize.

It isn't his back, his wrists nor his thighs.

It's his knuckles. He punches things as a way to ventilate his anger and hurt. How could I only notice now?

He's an animal.

My animal. And I intend to keep it that way.

**(Woah. Dramatic, right? I know this is a short chapter, probably the shortest so far, but I have two weeks to write as much as I want to so I thought because it's so late I should just end it now. Oh my gosh, Insurgent premiered in London 18 days ago and I still haven't seen it. I hate everybody. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Much love -Al.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Okay. I have explaining to do. I know I said I would be very active over these next 2 weeks and I haven't been. Truth is I've just been lacking motivation recently. Running out of ideas and such. Anyway, I'm back. Again. For like the 3****rd**** time. You guys have been absolutely smashing this story with views/reviews/favourites and such. Keep it up! Enjoy.)**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

I sit in a nurses office with Four who is being lectured by a female doctor. She has his hand in hers, and she's examining his broken finger. He protested as I drove him here, but when his finger turns purple you know it's bad.

"How many times have you broken your finger?" The doctor asks him.

"I've broken my fingers 17 times. This finger 4 times" He explains. She looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and gets back to poking around his hand.

"Are you a boxer?" She asks him

"Only in the gym. I don't fight or anything." He informs her.

"You might want to stop. It's giving you permanent damage in your fingers. I'm going to tape this up, you wont need a cast, but it gets any worse come back and we may need to re break it and pop it all back into place. I'm sure you've heard it all before" She smiles, as she cuts the end of the tape up and lets him feel around with his own fingers.

"Feels better." He tells her, before turning to me and smiling weakly.

I can tell he isnt in the right frame of mind. He's trying to hold it together for me. I can just see it in his eyes.

"Good. Come back for a check up in three weeks" she tells him, finishing off a note and handing it to me. "Take care of him" she winks and I smile at her

"I can only try my hardest" I joke and we all laugh slightly.

"Thank you" Tobias stands, and we leave the room.

* * *

"That was boring." Tobias breaks the silence as I drive home in his car.

"Aren't you glad it got sorted? It was turning blue Tobias." I remind him.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before" He glumly replies.

I let silence play out its course until again he breaks it.

"I'm sorry." He says monotonously

"What for?" I ask him. Slightly shocked at the apology, but more wanting to hear what for.

"Snapping at you. I don't mean it. I'm just in a bad mood." He puts his hand on my thigh and I struggle not to take my view away from the road.

"Want to go out for a meal tonight?" I ask him and he mulls it over

"Sure. I'd love to. Nandos?" He asks me and a smile breaks out on my face

"You know it." I respond.

"You never said you forgave me" He notes and I turn to look at him

"I forgive you." I smile at him, and he chuckles back at me, covering his face with one hand. "What's so funny?" I ask him, smirking whilst pretending to be offended

"Nothing. I'm just awestruck." He responds

"By what?" I quiz him

"How the fact somebody like me ended up with such a perfect girl like you" He giggles and grabs my hand, raising it to his mouth and kissing it. "You're my little princess" He pokes fun at me

"Do you want me to crash this car?" I jokingly threaten him with a hysterical laugh

"At least I'll die a happy man" He has a shit eating grin plastered on his face and I shake my head. I love him.

* * *

As I apply the final touches to my make-up in Tobias' mirror I fix my hair and examine the Light grey dress I'm wearing. It laces on my back, like a lot of my dresses, and goes down past my knee's ever so slightly. Tobias stands next to me in a blue suit with black lappels. He plays around with his tie and runs a hand through his hair that he got cut an hour or so ago. He styled it perfectly for tonight, and I keep calling him Alex because it looks identical to Alex Turner's quiff. I'm not the biggest fan of Arctic Monkeys but his hair is to die for. Especially when on my boyfriend...

There's a quiet knocking on Tobias' door and he strolls over to open it, revealing Zeke standing in the doorway. Zeke too is dressed in nice clothing, and they speak quietly to eachother. I look at them through the mirror and see Tobias look over his shoulder at me, before turning back to mutter something to Zeke.

Tobias walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his face into my shoulder. I raise my hand and cup his cheek from behind me and wait for him to tell me something. "Double date with Zeke and Shauna?" He whispers in my ear. I won't lie, I was expecting much worse.

"Sure. That'll be cool." I smile at him in the mirror. He sticks a thumb up at Zeke, who skips away after shutting the door.

"Can we get a photo?" He asks, handing me his iPhone. I take a quick picture of us and he takes his phone back.

"You look cute on that photo" I wind him up, and he flips me off.

* * *

Instead of Nandos, we decided to go to a new fancy Italians in town.I had a Bruschetta to start with for our meal. Tobias had a Minnestroni Soup, Zeke had the same and Shauna had a Prawn Cocktail. We've only been in the Italian Restaurant for about half an hour and we got asked for a photo by our Waitor who is clearly a fan of Dauntless. I sip from my Red wine and laugh at Zeke telling me a story of how Tobias, or Four as he calls him, got tied to a lamp post in high school when they were all drunk at a party. Tobias blushes at the story and I laugh, mocking him for his adorable childhood tales.

"...And the funniest part was when he was giving us all death threats! He was screaming all bloody murder!" Zeke hysterically laughs, wiping tears from his eyes. Shauna and I aren't laughing as much, but a heck of a lot more than Tobias who bitterly smiles.

"Yeah well, I still need to get you back for that" Tobias glares evilly, wiping a speck of soup from his bottom lip.

"You can try" Zeke challenges with a laugh.

"I think you should tell us a story about Tris, Shauna" Tobias chuckles devilishly.

"Please don't" I beg

"Ooh. Which one shall I pick?" Shauna whines

"Perhaps none?" I sarcastically suggest

"I have one. Should I tell them the one about the waiter?" She teases and my facial features freeze

"No. That's just... a bad idea" I laugh nervously. I know that if she tells them the story, Tobias will be pissed off.

"I'll just do it anyway" She waves it off with a laugh

"My gosh..." I say under my breath as she begins the crappy story

"So about two years ago, we went for a girls night out in London. We went for a meal before hand and Tris met a gorgeous waiter called Giorgi. Giorgi did everything he could to try and get Tris' number throughout the meal and by the end of it he simply gave her a ripped piece of paper with his name on. Tris naturally left it where it was because she wasn't interested. So, we went out clubbing and guess who we bumped into?" She asks, laughing hysterically.

"Giorgi!" Zeke answers whilst laughing

"Who else but Giorgi..." I mutter and Tobias puts a hand on my lap.

"So Tris was only just beginning to drink, this Giorgi guy was already rather spots Tris from across the dance floor and practically runs over everybody in his way to come talk to her." Shauna begins again. "Basically it turned out that Giorgi would become madly in love with Tris and followed us around the clubs the whole night. It was hilarious. The guy fell head over heels in love" She ends it early, seeing I'm becoming bored. Zeke still chuckles madly.

The new waiter, thank goodness it isn't Giorgi, places our food down on the table and with a smile he leaves us to eat.

* * *

I sit cross legged on the bed, Tobias lies with hit head on my legs and I play with his hair, watching TV.

"So Giorgi..." He begins and I clamp my hand over his mouth

"Don't. I knew as soon as she began telling me the story you would be pissed" I say, and he licks my hand, forcing a smile to break out on my face

"I was joking, darling" He says when I remove my hand reluctantly.

"Tobias" I smile. I push his head up, and slide away from underneath it. I climb on top of him, placing a leg on either side of his chest.

"Tris" He grins like an idiot

"I love you" I whisper in his ear, tracing his neck with my fingers.

* * *

**(Bit of a boring chapter, I know. I'm writing a new chapter now, have no fear. Hope you all enjoyed. As always, much love -Al.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Sorry the last chapter was so poop. I'm hoping this next one is better for you all! I hope you all enjoy it. Peace.)**

* * *

**Tris' POV.**

"You did _what?_" Christina spits out her coffee onto the pavement, alarming a nearby dog tied up to a fencepost.

"I... Me and Four had sex. But don't talk to him about it. Or the guys. Just keep it between us" I say with a huge grin from ear to ear

"Go Tris!" Marlene laughs

"About damn time" Shauna elbows me in the ribs

We draw a few gawping looks from a passing by group of guys, and we laugh at them between ourselves.

"So how did it happen? We need details" Christina says, linking arms with me

"Well we were sat on the bed watching TV. I was playing with his hair and then I just sat up and sat on top of him. Told him I loved him... Then it just happened." I shrug, sipping from my coffee.

"Just like that?" Marlene giggles

"Just like that" I respond

"You make it sound so simple" Shauna laughs. "Took me and Zeke too much talking and deciding when we did it" She says like it's nothing

"Well Uriah was being a little bitch about it, complaining I was going to quick for him" Mar tells us and I raise an eyebrow

"Will was hesitant at first, but I got to him" Chris says with a wink

"Wait. You all did it before? How come you didn't tell?" I whine

"Well... We've all had sex before. I just assumed you would have guessed!" Shauna laughs

"But... Fair enough" I don't even bother talking about it. It's true.

Last night I lost my virginity with Four. My boyfriend. Tobias. It was the right time. Lately I've been feeling sort of... wary about where our relationship is heading. We've been arguing a lot over the past week, and I'm just scared we split up. I seriously can't picture my life without him anymore. We're inseperable. I spend all day with him, when I'm not with the girls. I hardly even visit the beach house we rented, because I sleep with him all the time. I just feel so happy around him.

We turn a corner and I bump into a male in a couple and look up, laughing my apologies.

"Bea?" He says with surprise

"Come on Tris, we'll be leaving now" Shauna grabs my wrist and leads me away.

* * *

"What was that asshole doing here? _Here _of all places!" Shauna paces the room in our house, not the Dauntless house.

"I can't believe it..." I mutter into my legs. I have them raised against my face, my head inbetween my knees.

"I just called Four. He's on his way" Marlene shouts, jogging down the stairs.

"Why did you do that?" I moan "He's only going to be mad" I complainging

"Because he can stop you from crying. He always does" Christina says, squeezing my hand.

I hear the roaring of an engine from a distance and recognise it straight away. It's gaining distance with speed. The screeching of braking tyres against the road is closer than what I had expected.

"He's here already" Shauna notes, impressed.

"I'll get the door" Mar says, opening it and stepping back so he can enter. I stand up as I see him and he walks over to me.

"What's up baby?" He whispers as I bury my face in his chest.

"He's here" I sob

"Who? Who's here?" He asks in a stern voice. I don't say immediately, my voice clouded with tears. He moves his head from the top of mine, perhaps to look around.

"It's Eric" Christina says. "He's here." she adds

He pulls away from my hold, but stays with a hand on each of my shoulders. "He's here?" He requests me to answer but I nod. "In Venice Beach?" He tries to make me sound certain.

"We just literally bumped into him" Shauna says softly.

Tobias takes hold of my wrist with the scars on and looks at it. I'm wearing a short sleeved shirt and he can easily spot them. "I love you." He croaks, spinning to leave the house.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

"I love you" I say in an unsteady voice. It hurts, seeing her hurt. It hurts more than I can put into words. The scars on her wrists flared up the anger inside of me, and I only see hatred infront of me. I turn, leaving their house.

I jog a ways down the street, looking for a man who looks like how I had imagined him. I don't care who it is, I ask every guy I see if their name is Eric. No answer.

I see a guy on the other side of the street walking with a blonde haired girl, and I decide if that isn't Eric I'll give up and go back to Tris.

"You. Is your name Eric?" I bark from 5 metres or so away.

He turns around, letting go of the girls hand and facing me. "It is. Who are you?" He asks me. He seems a little old to be Tris' ex boyfriend, but I don't care.

"Do you happen to know Tris Prior?" I ask him, preparing to be arrested for violent conduct.

"Oh what's this, you're her new boyfriend?" He cocks his head back and laughs. Turning to his blonde skank, he says "Isn't he just adorab-"

I inturrupt him by running at him with full speed, and diving at his ribs. I wrap my arms around his waist, bringing him to the ground. "You sick bastard" I growl, throwing a hard punch against his face and knocking a tooth out of his mouth. His head rocks, and I'm dragged off by a few nearby watchers.

"Calm down dude, calm down" One of them says to me. He's the smaller of the 4 men who drag me away

"I'll kill him" I blindlessly shout, thrashing out with my legs

"Hey! Hey you guys!" He shouts to some other guys. "Hold him back! He's getting free" He shouts as I get a free arm and begin again towards Eric.

"Because of you, Tris hurt herself. She has to live with that for the rest of her life!" I bellow

"Good. Maybe next time she'll think twice about trusting a guy" He says, wiping away blood from his mouth

"You. If you don't shut the hell up _right _now I swear to God I'll let this guy come over there and kick your ass again" the peace talker of the fight shouts

"You know, Four. I'd keep an eye on Beatrice. She has tendancies to go astray" He taunts me and my view of him is blocked by a familiar face. Christina.

"It's over, Four. No more fighting. Let this asshole rot in hell. He isn't worth it." She pushes me back slightly.

"Is that another girlfriend you have, Four?" Eric shouts, now being seperated by a new group of people who stand infront of him.

"I will kill you!" I snarl

"Wouldn't that be a shame..." He says something else after that which rocks my world. "...Daddy's boy"

My body goes limp and I resist against the huge guys trying to pull me back. How does he know about that? Nobody does. Only me and my father. How can he possibly know my father used to beat me?

"Oh. Did I hit a nerve there, Four?" He shouts and everything is spinning around me.

"I'll be seeing you around, T!" He confidently shouts. He knows my name too.

Who is this guy?

* * *

**One week after the previous events in this chapter.**

**Tris' POV**

I pull the small device out from under me as I sit, perched on the toilet.

1 dark red line. Thats good. Not pregnant.

I bring it closer to my face and see, next to the large red line, a faint one.

Oh gosh.

A sickening feeling clouds my body and I panic.

Am I pregnant?


	20. Chapter 20

**(Hello everybody! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in like over a month now! I've been really busy with family problems and exams and stuff, and I apologise for leaving you all on a slight cliffhanger with the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!)**

* * *

**Tris**

"So it's negative?" I ask the blonde, middle aged doctor.

"Yes. You aren't pregnant." She smiles back at me, knowing I'm glad at the fact I'm not pregnant. It's not that I'm against being pregnant, or kids, but not now.

"Thank you." I sigh out with relief. The red flushes away from my face and I feel my back begin to stop sweating slightly. The last hour, waitinf to find out the results, has had me in a state of fear and angst second to none.

"My pleasure. If you think any more symptoms pop up, don't be afraid to come back in and have another check up. Your period should come within a few days" She says, standing up to show me out of the door.

"Sounds good" I chuckle. She makes it all sound so simple. These past few days I havent slept at all, just held Tobias while he drifted away into the land of dreams. I've been so scared to tell him, but now I won't need to. It's not like I am pregnant and I got an abortion. I think he'd flip!

I close the large, wooden door of her room behind me, and see Chrissy sat on a chair in the waiting lobby. She stands up, eyes wide with anticipation. I shake my head with a weak smile and she fist pumps the air.

"Thank God! I couldn't handle you being pregnant. You're moody enough as it is!" she jokes

"Funny, but I'll fight you" I playfully glare back at her.

"Square up then" She raises her fists, clearly joking, knowing I could probably kick her ass into next week.

We climb into Will's car, which Christina conveniently borrowed, and she drives us back to our house this time, not the guys'.

* * *

**Tobias **

"So today guys, We're pranking the girls." I whisper into a camera.

"That's right." Will says. "They're all out shopping I think? So we're taking the chance to get them back for kicking our ass in paintball" He wickedly grins into a camera.

"It's payback time" Uriah claps his hands

"So Four's job is to hook up some sticky, slimey stuff above the door in a few buckets. When they open it, they all get covered." Zeke speaks confidently into the camera lens.

"That's right. Then Uriah and I will be waiting in the bushes outside, with bags of flour, dumping them all over the girls." Will tells us

"And finally, when they all complain about how they're covered in all this stuff, I run around the corner of the house with a freezing cold hose pipe! It's all perfect!" Zeke cocks his head back in an evil laugh.

"So what now?" Uriah says, in his usual dumb tone.

"Now, dear boy. We wait" His brother claps an arm over his shoulder.

* * *

I pull out my phone and text the guys, saying the girls have came home, and they're parking up in the driveway.

Tris is the first to get out of the car, followed by Mar, Shauna and Christina. I can hear the voices get closer through the open window in the Man Cave.

They get close enough to get to the door...

I hear it open.

_Nothing?_

Shit. The tripwire didn't activate. The guys are going to be pissed. Pissed as hell.

"Hey girls!" I improvise, leaving the room and strolling to the front door with swagger, finding that they aren't there, but the sticky substance is all over the floor.

How odd? I walk outside, into the darkness, and spin around. Not even the guys are here.

"Hello?" I shout. No answer.

"Guys!" I get worried now. My voice breaks and I feel sick. Sick to the stomach with fear. If that bastard Eric has hurt my friends...

I sprint back into house, and forget about the slimy stuff all over the floor, slip up and slide along the floor, cracking my head on the marble staircase.

"Shit dude!" I hear Uriah say as I black out.

* * *

My eyes open, and I see blue. My hand is firmly grasped around something. My eyes flicker down and I realize it's another hand, with black painted finger nails. The long, cold fingers are laced in my own and I don't even have to look up to know it's Tris. She's sat in the chair, holding my hand and looking down at her phone.

"Hey beautiful" I say, before coughing violently.

She springs up, dropping my hand and her phone onto the chair. "You're awake!" She screams, getting the attention of Zeke from the other side of the room, whom I did not notice before.

"I was just napping, gosh" I wink at her and she giggles like a kid.

"You're an asshat, Four" Zeke laughs, and we bump fists.

"What happened?" I ask them both

"Well we decided to prank you, instead of you pranking the girls" Zeke laughs. "We snuck in through the back door and had the hose ready to spray you with. Then you went and slipped all over the god damned floor" He mocks me

"He's right, you're an asshat" Tris teases me.

"And where am I?" I ask Tris now, knowing she won't bully me compared to what Zeke does.

"Our house. Like, down by the beach. Doctors said you would be fine, but Shauna's parents are visiting from England to check on us. We gave them our room, so me and you are staying here for the next few days" She educates me

"And why's he here?" I jerk a thumb at Zeke in a playful fashion

"Dude you really think I'm going to sit around and meet the parents? I'm terrified!" He breaks into laughter.

"Pussy" I dig at him

"You got knocked out off some stairs, shut up" He retaliates and we laugh

"Now now, children." Tris says, holding my hand again. After a few seconds, she stops laughing before Zeke and I, and looks down sadly at the floor for some reason. Without wanting to get her to tell me infront of Zeke, I squeeze her hand so she looks at me and I wink at her. She nods and knows what I mean.

"Anyway, I just wanted to be here so I could be the first person to take the piss out of you, staircase." Zeke jokes and we laugh harder than ever. "I'm off to go meet the parents. You take care bro" He says, leaving the room.

"Don't worry dude, I have nurse Prior looking after me" I shout back at him and it draws one loud laugh.

She elbows me in the side "If you think because you're injured I'm going to be whipped, think again _Staircase_ " She teases me.

"Please" I stick out my lower lip

"I'll bite that lip if you don't put it back in" She raises an eyebrow, and I stick it out even further. "You asked for it" she says, swiftly diving in and taking my lip in between her teeth.

We kiss like this for a while, before I lightly push her away with one hand.

"What?" She asks, slightly defensively.

"What was up before?" I ask and she sits back down, pulling her chair closer to the bed.

"Well... I had to go to the pregnancy clinic earlier." She tells me and the hairs on my neck stand on edge.

"What?" I Sit up straight, my head spinning but I fight through it.

"Don't worry. The test came back negative. We're fine" She smiles back.

"Oh... Wait really?" I say, trying not to sound too deflated. I think we have differing opinions...

"Yeah. We're all good" She squeezes my hand.

"That's... Good." I reply in a dull tone.

She looks at me, in a slightly confused way. She opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off to avoid awkwardness. "Come here. Tobias needs a love" I say in a much smoother tone. We call cuddles love's now.

She climbed into her usual double bed with me, and I wrap her up in my arms.

What? I can be cute when I want to be.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hey guys, so I wanted to get a chapter out but my PC is broken, so I'm having to improvise and use the notes app on my iPad... The things I do for you people! Haha, I hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

Tobias

"Honey, how does my head look?" I ask Tris, pulling back my messy hair to reveal the ugly red cut from where I bashed my head on the stair case.

"It looks better, Tobias." She smiles back at me. I've refused to take part in any of the videos since the accident, being self conscious and stuff. The guys were slightly pissed about it, but they understood.

"Good. Because I don't want your parents thinking I'm a bad guy, getting in too many fights" I laugh at her in the mirror.

"It'll be gone by the time they meet you anyway?" She chuckles, wondering why I'm brining her parents into it.

"you really think it'll be gone by tomorrow?" I chuckle, and she looks back confused.

"what do you mean?" She asks, sitting down the the bed

"well I saw you looking at Shauna's folks, getting all homesick. I felt bad for you, so I took the liberty to get you these" I say, and pull out the plane tickets to London.

"Shut up!" She screams, jumping to her feet.

"Am I the best or what?" I flirtatiously say as she wraps her arms around my neck in a tight grip

"I love you so much Tobias!" She weeps into my ear and I rub her back

"Whats wrong, baby?" I ask her, using an excess of pet names

"I just miss them so much..." She trails off, pulling away from the hug but sitting on my lap.

"I know you do! So I bought the tickets. I think it's about time they meet the second greatest person in the world, don't you?" I propose the idea

"If you say I'm first, I ban kisses for a week" she teases

"Fine, I'm first..." I submit, loving her kisses.

"How did you afford them? Surely it's like 500 dollars each for the tickets?" She asks

"Well the guys felt bad about my head,so they gave me all of the profits from the prank video that was posted... Where I slipped over" I laugh, but she looks at me eagerly.

"How much did you get?" She inquisitively begs me to continue

"Only about 48 thousand dollars..." I gloat and her chin almost breaks a hole in the floor

"You have to be joking?!" She screams and I shake my head.

"So after England, were catching a Ferry to France, spending a few days there, and renting a car. We drive through to Belgium, and spend a few days there, before flying to Germany for a week. From there, we catch a train to Amsterdam and then after a few days in Holland..." I tease her, but she shakes me for answers

"Tobias!" She pleads

"Fine. We're flying out to Australia for a month" I break the news to her and she kisses me with an open mouth, but I break it with my smile, to which she returns.

"I love you so much" I whisper

"I love you more than you can ever know" she replies back.

* * *

We board the plane and embark on the flight over to London. Tris spent about an hour drinking with the girls, knowing she won't be able to see them again for about 2 months. I took the guys out for a posh, Dauntless, meal and we said our goodbyes. So, you can imagine we were both pretty tired. Before the plane even took off, Tris fell asleep and I instantly regretted it. I hate heights, and she insisted I take the window seat. I worked up a sweat as the plane was taking off, but I realised it wasn't all that bad when Tris held my hand despite being asleep. Some time after that, I plugged in my earphones and blasted Kendrick Lamar, which ultimately lead to my extended slumber over the duration of the flight.

* * *

"Mum!" Tris drops her bag in my arms and runs for what seems to be her twin sister. I'm taken back by the resemblance! Her mom walks over at a hurried pace to hug her daughter, of whom she hasn't seen now for what must feel like an eternity. I make eye contact with her Dad from a distance, and his warm eyes instantly make me feel accepted. From about 10 feet away, he holds out an outstretched arm to shake my hand.

I take it, and introduce myself. "Hello Mr Prior, my name is Four." I smile, revealing my full mouth

"Yes, yes, I've heard all about you!" He beams. "My name is Andrew, I'm Bea's dad. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" he says, stealing Tris' bag from my grasp.

"No it's cool, I have it!" I insist, but he shrugs it off.

"Please, I bought her this bag and the clothes inside them. It's my responsibility to at least carry them to the car!" He bellows a mighty laugh, which in turn makes me laugh more.

I walk over to Tris and her mom, and Tris steps aside to introduce us.

"Mum, this is Four, my boyfriend" she says and it sends tingles down my spine.

"Hello Four!" She says, standing on her toes to give me a loving hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs Prior!" I show my elated smile at Tris, who is humiliated by the whole experience.

"Now now, please, I only accept Natalie!" She insists as she pulls away. "Can I get one of the suitcases?" She asks and I almost have to shield them from her.

"Please, Natalie, I have them! It's fine, most of it is just clothes anyway. I wonder who's?" I shoot a joking glare at Tris and she playfully rolls her eyes.

"You're whipped" she teases and I breathe through my teeth

"You're annoying" I chuckle and Natalie laughs her agreement.

* * *

We arrive at the front steps of the Prior household. It's a sizeable, well built house on the suburbs of London, and it's remarkable. "Tris, you never told me you had such a lovely home!" I say, filled with awe.

"It's average" she says, not amused by the look of home.

"Tris love, get the keys will you? Four and I will get the bags in" Andrew says, gently throwing the keys at his daughter and we both laugh as she fails to catch them and they hit her in the chest, bringing out a short squeak.

"So Four, what is it you do exactly? Work wise" Andrew asks me as he sets the largest suitcase in the ground next to his car

"I make YouTube videos. Pranks, comedy sketches and stuff. We recently hit 5 million subscribers" I boast, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Impressive, and congratulations. So we have a celebrity in the family?" He jokes and I shrug it off

"I wouldn't say celebrity..." I try and get away from the subject but he brings it back up.

"But you must get recognised all over in America! Do you have many English fans?" He asks as we enter is house

"Probably, but I'm not sure I'll be noticed" I laugh

"I'm not sure! People hear a different accent sometimes and you stick out like a sore thumb" he laughs ferociously at his own jokes.

"So do you think if the four of us go out for a meal tonight, the waiters would recognise me?" I propose the idea and he nods

"Where do you suggest we go?" He asks

"Well, that would have to be your choice. I'm new around here! I only saw a Tesco. That's the only name I can recall!" I laugh

"Ugh... Tesco... The home of all cheap bargains!" He laughs wickedly.

" But you'll have to allow me to pay, I need to make bright first impressions" I remind him

"You already have! We'll device the price accordingly, don't worry" he says. "And I'm sure you won't mind our son and his girlfriend coming would you? They recently returned from travelling too!" He says

"The more the merrier!" I chuckle, fearing the introduction to her brother.

"I won't keep you any longer. You can go and see Tris now" he says, and I have to stifle the sigh of relief with a yawn. What? I hate small talk.

* * *

I open up her door and I laugh within seconds, as she lies on her king sized double bed.

"What?" She giggles

"You have a Jonas Brothers poster on the wall" I point at the far end of her bedroom.

"Um... It's an old poster?!" She stands to go and tear it off, blushing. I race her to it, and before she can rip it off I wrap my arms around her waist.

"I know Nick. I can get you to meet him, if you like" I whisper in her ear and she goes limp.

"Really?" She sounds like a child on Christmas.

"Mmhm. That is of course, if you tell your brother to go easy on me tonight at the meal. I don't like big brother- boyfriend intimidation talks" I whisper

"Anything for Nick" she jokes and I tickle her around the waist.

" So you're cool about the meal?" I ask, allowing her to turn around and lace her arms around my neck.

"On one condition" She says with a seductive look in her eye.

"And what might that be?" I say in a deep tone, making it almost like a whisper.

"I get you for dessert"


	22. Chapter 22

**(I'm back. Enjoy.)**

* * *

_**Tobias**_

"So Four. Tell me, what is it you do for a living again?" Caleb, Tris' brother asks me from across the table.

"Well I make YouTube video's. I direct and participate in comedy sketches and I orchestrate pranks and stuff. Yourself?" I ask him politely.

"Well, I just returned with my girlfriend Susan here from a medical summit in Paris, where we met with the greatest minds in Europe to discuss a technological advancement on a cure for Alzheimers." HE beams proudly, holding his lovers hand and gazing lovingly upon her face. I smile to myself as I ponder: is that how I look like when I marvel in Tris' beauty?

"Very impressive. Your parents must be so proud" I remark, bringing his parents, Natalie and Andrew into the conversation.

"We certainly are. How is your steak, Four?" Natalie asks me as I swallow another bite of the 14oz fillet.

"It's amazing, like you guys should try some of the stuff back home. It tastes exactly the same. I feel at home!" I joke and Tris locks fingers with me under the table. I turn to look at her in the eyes as everybody else converses about different matters that are irrelevant in my life right now.

"I love you" Tris smiles and reveals a perfect row of teeth. Her smile catches me off guard and I smirk like a child, wanting to kiss her so badly but stop myself in front of her parents. Tris was telling me that they aren't against public scenes of affection, but they would prefer not to see it at all the time from us.

"I love you too" I whisper in her hear, brushing my lips against the metal daisy she has in her earlobe.

"Susan, can you take a picture of us please?" Tris asks Susan and she willingly takes Tris' phone and leans back to get us both in the picture. I rest my arm on the back of her chair and bring her in close, resting my chin just above her shoulder, bare with the rather revealing dress which I love.

I watch as the camera flare snaps the image in place, and Tris is handed the phone back. She opens up the photo album in her phone, and has to momentarily hide her screen from her father due to one of the... photo's I sent her... She asked?

"You two look great!" Andrew remarks, widening his eyes to see the picture in better resolution without his glasses.

"She does" I give her a cheeky dig in the ribs with my elbow, and place the last morsel of steak into my mouth.

"_We _both do." She arches an eyebrow and a flirty smile in my direction which I catch in full glory from the corner of my eye and I laugh, covering my mouth with the back of my hand.

"A toast" Caleb says, holding up his glass of Red Wine.

"Aw... You guys don't have to" Tris put a hand on her heart

"To FourTris" Susan says, raising her glass in the air, and we all join her. I smile at her warmly, realising she actually watches our video's, unlike Caleb who didn't even know who I was... Not that I have a problem with that... It's just much easier to describe myself that way!

We all touch rims of the glasses together and drink the remainder of our drinks. Apparently, in order to pay for the meal you have to do so at the bar in many British restaurants. So, I pull out my black leather wallet and retrieve a wad of cash. I walk over to the bar, accompanied by Tris as the rest of our party have left us for fresh air outside.

"Can I have the check please?" I ask a young looking waitor from behind the bar. He looks back at me, puzzled, so I add something to help him. "The check. For table 10?" I add

He looks at Tris who has a huge smile on her face and she has to re-assure him. "He means the bill. In America, they call it a check" She informs the young kid

"Wait what? It's called the bill over here?" I ask, with a shocked expression

"Yeah. Didn't you know that?" she snorts with laughter

"Well I do now, smartass" I grin, kissing her on the nose.

I turn back to the waiter and he holds a long piece of paper out "Well, it says here you already paid sir." He informs me. I look at Tris, who now too looks rather lost.

"Can I see that?" Tris asks, taking it from the young man. She reads the bottom of the sheet and shakes her head

"You let dad pay?" She looks up at me

"What? No? I told him I would pay" I look outside, and find them all laughing hysterically from behind the window. I smile out at them and shake my head at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for having us!" Tris guides me outside, as we link our arms and leave the gastropub behind.

* * *

We decided that we would walk back from London, and leave Andrew's car there, because all of us had a drink tonight. Tris walked ahead with Susan, and Natalie walked with Andrew even further ahead. Caleb and I lagged behind, discussing relevent politcal matters in Syria at the moment, before stopping for quite the awkward pause.

"I think you know by now, this would be coming" Caleb finally speaks up

"Knew it" I laugh

"Yep. Well. Just don't play around with my sister and we won't have any problems, okay?" He says comically, but I can hear the hint of seriousness in his voice. I mean, he's a scrawny scientist looking guy. I mean I think I could probably take him with ease, but I won't ever need to. I don't think I could ever hurt her.

"Yessir." I chuckle. "I love her, you know" I tell him.

"I do know. I see it everytime you look at her. I've never seen a man so enfatuated with a lady before. And I'm about to do this any day now" Caleb says, and I look down at the small black box in his hand.

"Woah. Nice dude!" I exclaim, then lower my voice. "Can I see it?" I chuckle

"Go ahead." He says, lifting the lid to reveal a huge diamond encrusted ring. Like, nothing I had ever seen before.

"You have to be shitting me" I gawp at it. "That must have cost you more than what I make in a year" I state

"Nope. Free. My boss bought it for me, for being a loyal employee for so long." He tells me and I look back in shock. "I've made her a lot of money, she's made me a happy husband to be with this ring" Caleb jokes

"Well, I think it could be a while before I even think about that with Tris." I say, breathing in through my teeth

"And why would that be?" He asks, as we cross an empty dark road

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I plan on doing it one day. I just don't think I'm ready yet? I don't think she is either. We're way too young." I laugh it off

"Well... There have been younger" He suggests.

"Noooo..." I say, dragging out the o. "Surely I can't... Not yet" I protest. But I do take not. He's right. There have been younger, and there will always be younger. It wouldn't be illogical.

"Four!" Tris shouts from ahead, slightly intoxicated.

"Tris" I say back, wary of the probable sleeping people in the neighborhood

"I love you" She turns around, blowing me a kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart" I pretend to catch it and place it in my pocket.

"Okay, now I know you're the one for her" Caleb whispers

"How is that?" I laugh rather hysterically

"No other grown man would have agreed to do that!" He jokes and I clap him round the shoulder. I wholeheartedly agree, which is why I am the one for her. I love her.

* * *

_**Tris**_

"Baby" I whisper to Tobias. I won't even deny it, I've had too much to drink, but I don't care. I just want him.

"Yes?" he asks me, pulling a shirt over his face and throwing it in the washing basket, before climbing into bed beside me.

"Can we... you know?" I ask him, rather forward I know, but I just really want him right now.

"As much as I would love too..." He teases, cupping my chin in his hand. "I'm too drunk and I need sleep. Can you wait for 2 days?" He asks me and I moan

"That's far too long" I protest, kissing his neck and biting slightly.

"But we'll be in Paris... The city of love" he reminds me and I slam my head against his muscular shoulder.

"Fine. Play with my hair until I fall asleep please?" I ask him. An odd request, but I know how much he loves my hair

"With pleasure" He whispers

"Whipped" I joke, yawning, before I fal asleep.

* * *

"Bacon" I snap open my eyes, and find Tobias already staring into them from beside me

"Your nose is amazing" He remarks

"You aren't bacon..." I stick out my lower lip and pout, pretending to cry

"You'd still eat me though" he retorts, gently biting my lip and I pull back

"Steady on" I jokingly place a hand on his chest

He pulls me closer, a hand on each side of my body, and we wrestle on the bed until I sit on top of him, a leg over both sides of his body.

"You wanted it last night" He teases me

"Correction. The Wine wanted you last night..." I begin "I want you every night" I laugh, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose and dangling my hair over his face. He blows, and it flies upwards, so he can catch a momentary glimpse of me.

"_Tris!_" My dad shouts from downstairs, which feels like a huge distance away

"Coming!" I shout back. I look at Tobias in the eyes in a specific way, so that he knows I want something. He cocks an eyebrow at me, and I smile from ear to ear. He shakes his head and I counteract it, nodding my own.

"I'm not carrying you downstairs" He protests

"Please baby" I beg

"Don't baby me" he sticks a finger in my face and I lick it

"You're a freak!" he laughs, knocking his head back to laugh and wipes his finger on the bedsheet

"You love it, don't complain" I tease, getting off him and walking downstairs in nothing but some yellow and white yoga shorts and one of Tobias' shirts.

"Mum!" I shout as I reach the bottom of the stairs

"Yes darling?" He responds as I enter the kitchen.

I stand, doing my best possible superman impression, standing with my legs wide and hands on my hips, facing the ceiling. "Bring me the bacon"


	23. Chapter 23

_**Paris, France**_

* * *

_**Tris**_

"It's... so beautiful" I gasp, standing atop the infamous Eiffel Tower and gazing around the city of Paris. It seems like I can see it all from here, the fields beyond the city, the busy streets filled with buses, taxi's and cars.

"Much like you, M'lady" Tobias whispers, arms around my waist. He told me that if I was to stand next to the railing and look out, he would join me. But he made me promise that he could keep holding on to me. Not for me, actually, but for his avid fear of height.

"Oh stop" I giggle

"It's true. That's why I brought you to Paris. So I could decide which is more beautiful." He laughs and I turn around, shooting him a jokingly offended look. "Well I've made my decision. What's so good about some stupid tower when I have the love of my life in my arms?" He pokes into my ribs and I flinch, it tickles and I laugh

"Stop!" I cut off my laughing and try playing serious, slapping his hand away. He sticks his lower lip out and I cant resist but rest my hands on his chest, leaning up to kiss him.

"Madame?" A man with a hawaiian shirt taps me on the shoulder and I turn around to look at him. He has black sunglasses on, with receding black hair and I struggle to take in his face from a thick black beard and moustache. He hands out a polaroid photo and I take it, turning it so I can see it from the correct angle. It's us. Tobias and I.

"Aw, Four look" I lift it up for him slightly, he takes it in his hand but allows me to hold on to it.

"Hey dude, thank you. Merci." He smiles at the man, handing him a 20 euro note.

"Merci" The man takes the note and scuttles off, carrying his large camera and tripod away with him.

"Twenty euros?" I ask him "You're feeling generous" I laugh

"Money to burn, baby" He winks and I roll my eyes

"Gosh why am I still with you, you're so embarrassing" I tease him

"Because I'm the incredibly hot boyfriend you waited for all this time, and you love me, and my hair is cool, and I win awards, and-"

"Say one more thing and we're pushing the beds apart in the hotel room" I threat and hold a finger up to his face

"Tell me you love me, then" He licks the end of my finger

"Fine. I love you, happy?" I laugh and he nods

"Very happy." He says and takes my hand. "Oh. And I love you. Sorry" He chuckles

"I was waiting for that. You're slipping up" I kiss him, before he leads me to a bench not too far away. I sit, and invite him to join me by patting the seat next to me.

He sits, placing his arm around me, holding me close. I look out across the scenery and I can feel his eyes burning into the side of my neck, taking in my hair. "You really are a gorgeous girl" He says, playing gently with my hip with his fingertips.

"I'd deny that, but you'll only rant at me about how wrong I am" I turn to look at him, smiling.

"I win" He sticks his tongue out and sigh

"You're such a child. I love it"

* * *

"This place is nice, isn't it?" Tobias asks me. We sit in a cosy French restaurant in the middle of Paris. The exterior of the building looked sub standard, but when we entered, the inside was much more elaborate. Stained glass of different colours everywhere, and a huge grand piano in the corner being played by a gentleman around my dads age. Next to him, a lady who has the same hair colour as my mum sits strumming away gently on the harp.

"It's posh" Tobias says, picking up my British lingo. It sounds funny in an American accent so I smile at him slightly. "What?" He chuckles

"_Posh_ sounds funny when you say it" I say like a little kid again.

"And you call me a child? Oh the irony" He looks up at me as he pours some excellent white wine into a glass for me, aged just down the road for 10 years the waiter told us as he handed it to myself to taste earlier. Of-course I said yes, wine this good should be sold for extortionate prices but I was shocked to find it was only 30 euros a bottle. Not much at all for such regal tastes.

"A child who loves this white wine" I laugh, silently letting air escape my mouth, tasting the crisply cooked sea bass from our main course just moments ago.

"Indeed I do" He says, pouring more wine into his now empty glass.

"I swear you'd be an alcoholic if Zeke was here" I point ou. Noting the last time Zeke and Tobias had wine with their food.

"Oh gosh, don't remind me..." He grins. "Ms. Prior. I have a burning question for you, it's been troubling me for ever so long" He says, brushing the cold leather of his brogues against the skin of my leg under the table.

"Go on, Eaton" I play along with his little game.

"What made you come to America?" He asks, sitting back in his chair. "Because I think God wanted us to meet" He says, making me feel weak inside. Tobias is a huge believer in God, as am I, but I'm yet to meet somebody so dedicated in my life. He just... never talks about him. I know that now when he does, he genuinely means it.

"I felt like I needed a break from England. I just finished with my studies, so had the girls, so we decided we should take a gap year to go to America. Just see the sights of California and stuff, maybe go on a few road trips here and there. We just always talked about going, so we saved the money up and just... did it." I finish.

"Interesting. I'm so glad you had the urge to come. This isn't the wine talking, but I simply cannot picture my life without you Tris" He leans forward again.

"And mine without you" I add, leaning forward myself.

"Can you hear the song they are playing at the moment?" He asks me, and I listen carefully but I can't put a name to it.

"I can, but I don't know it." I tell him.

"It's my favourite song." He tells me, taking a slight pause to listen to it. "It's called Nuvole Bianche, composed by Ludovico Einaudi" He adds

"It's beautiful. I like it" I tell him, maybe a slight lie. I mean it's nice... But do I like it? Nope...

"I'm glad you do" He says with a straight face. He waits a moment, loses eye contact with me briefly and the next moment he reconnects with me.

How odd. He never does that. Something has to be on his mind.

* * *

_**Tobias**_

I walk out of the bathroom of the hotel room and find her there. Resting ontop of the sheets. My eyes frantically race around her body, taking in the marvellous sights. I didn't even realize that she wore nothing over her breasts. She wears my Calvin Klein boxers, hiding her... womanly part.

I find myself staring her in the eyes, my heart in my mouth as she stares back at me seductively. She raises and finger and points at me, turning her wrist and slowly signalling for me to join her on the bed by curling her finger. With her other hand, she traces the outlines of her own body, and I find myself getting excited. I unbotton my white shirt slowly, trying to be as seductive as she is but my mind races, wanting to be with her. I let it slide behind me, off my arms. I undo my belt and throw it aside, all the time keeping my eyes locked with hers. I gently tug at my trousers and they fall down with the belt, leaving me standing there in my own boxers. In one fluent movement, I glide onto the bed, leaving over her. I slowly let my head drop, and close my eyes as I kiss her slowly. Heaven. I open them again to find her own eyes closed. I place my right arm behind her, and rest it on the curve of her cold back, I use my palm to warm it as best as possible. I lie down properly beside her on the bed, and she seems to act like clockwork, moving ontop. I look up at her, her beautiful face and down to her neck. She swallows, and I see the fast movement within her throat. I look down, at her naked chest, and allow my eyes to wander around for just a moment, before looking back up at her.

"Are you ready, Tobias?" She whispers to me, placing a hand on my tensed abdomen.

"Let me love you" I plead with her, and she nods.

* * *

She slides off me, gasping for air. I pant rapidly. "Goodnight, Tobias. I love you" She says, rolling over to face the other way.

My whole body trembles, due to the single best experience of my live. I can ever so slightly feel her body doing the same on the mattress, and I know she feels the same, she just doesn't want to admit it just yet. I turn the light off next to the bed, and we are left in darkness. I stay staring at the ceiling, allowing my eyes to adjust to the night. Thinking about how magnificent my girlfriend is...But then back to the hours that lay previous.

I should have done it. I had the chance, the stage was set and I flopped. I think back to the little black box in my pocket. The little black box that will change our lives forever. The little black box that spawns countless opertunities for us. The little black box that holds the most fantastic ring that I could find in America.

The little black box that will make her mine, forever.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bruges, Belgium**_

* * *

_**Tris**_

"Tobi, try some of this!" I hold out the waffle smeared with melted chocolate.

"You try it first" He insists, pushing it away from himself and towards my face, rubbing the tiniest bit of chocolate against my nose

"Is that how we're playing it?" I tease in a hushed tone

"No food fights... In public" He smiles sheepishly as he traces my nose with his tongue, removing the chocolate

I take a bite of the waffle, and the gastric juices that flood my mouth feel... _orgasmic. _I close my eyes and chew slowly, savouring every moment of the sweetness.

"I see you're enjoying that" Tobias says, and I hear him sip from a coffee.

Opening my eyes to look at him, I smile. Not just because I'm greeted by such a familiar, and very gorgeous face, but because I can still taste the waffle. "It tastes like sex" I joke

"You can taste sex?" he responds, pretending to be disgusted but I know he's joking.

"No dirty talk... In public" I wink, taking a slow bite of the waffle and offering him a bite.

* * *

"Come on, baby" I grip his shoulders, standing behind him as he sits on the wooden chair. "You got this" I kiss the top of his head.

We decided to have some fun tonight, visiting a casino in Bruges. The hotel that we stayed in actually has a rather popular one next door, that they associate themselves with. We took a peak into the window and the people inside look... shall we say... filthy rich? Nope, that's too kind.

Tobias wears a white shirt, with the top two buttons loose. He didn't think he would need a suit jacket tonight, due to it being so devilishly hot. I decided to just wear a red dress, with red heels simply because they match my nails.

Tobias sits focused at the Blackjack table. I don't even know what cards he has, but he's never been so certain of anything before in his life. The stakes at this table are high. Very high, this hand alone could put Tobias up two thousand dollars. Or, it could drop his bank balance sufficiently.

" , your cards" The dealer asks, and Tobias reveals a 9 and the small crowed that gathers bustles slightly. The player currently in the lead, a grey haired gentleman with a monacle sits on 20. Tobias reveals his second card.

10.

That puts him on 19. My heart wrenches, knowing he's probably going to lose. "What is your decision, ?" the dealer asks, and he turns to me.

"Tris, do you trust me?" He asks and I narrow my eyes

"Of-course I do, Four but ar-" he inturrupts me.

"That's all I need. Another card please, dealer." He turns coolly, and the room gets electrifying.

"Are you sure, ? That will be all the money you have won tonight" The dealer says and Tobias waves his offer away. The Dealer takes the card from the top of the deck, and places it face down next to the 10 that Tobias had previously placed down.

"In your own time, Mr Eaton." He says

Tobias,never being one for the drama, turns the 2 over.

"Oh my gosh" I gasp, inaudible by the roar of the gathering table. But all he hears is me. He scoops in the chips, and puts them in a large tray so he can carry them. He stands, and is greeted at the head of the table by the gentleman he ever so narrowly beat. They shake hands, exchange a few words then he comes back over to join me.

"You're incredible" I whisper, throwing my arms around his neck

"I know" He pokes me in the ribs

"Can we go cash it in now? I don't want you to lose it on the name game" I laugh

"That's exactly where I was about to go" He smiles down at me, picking me up and carrying me, as I hold the tray of chips, kicking my legs and laughing like a little girl.

* * *

We cashed in the chips and in total, Tobias worked out he made 2300 Euros from his successes. "Champagne?" He asks me, handing me a menu as we sit at the bar.

"If you insist" I say, trying to put on a posh voice but it just makes us stand out from our hysterical laughter.

"Can we get that one?" I ask, pointing at the cheapest bottle, costing 210 euros.

"Why, because it's the cheapest?" He asks, and I don't reply. He knows that's exactly why I picked it. " I was thinking this one" He says, pointing to a bottle worth 680 euros.

"Are you crazy? That's like... what some people make in a week" I say, heart in mouth.

"And I just four times as much as it on one hand of blackjack" He winks, turning to the waitor behind the bar "I'll have this please" Pointing at the menu, due to it being rather hard to pronounce.

"You're so cocky" I mock him, kindly. If that's even a thing... I hope it is, I don't want to offend him.

"You love me for it" He says, leaning in closely to my face and pecking me on the forhead.

" I love you for many things, yes. And cockiness is on that list, but shush, we can't let too many people know" I laugh, grabbing hold of his wrist with my left hand, and playing with his fingers with my right.

The waitor comes back with the bottle, already opened. Four used his left arm to pour my glass of champers first, and he slowly slides it 10 centimetres across to me. He pours his own drink perfectly, not even faltering when I'm playing with his strong hand. I take my glass in one hand, and raise it ever so slightly, alongside my eyebrow. "To us" I announce.

"Oh, that glass isn't for me" He laughs, resting his hand on my lap. I look back at him, puzzled. "It's for her" He points behind me, and I spin, ready to kill a bitch.

"Shauna?!" I squeel. Standing to see the friend I haven't seen in what seems like an eternity.

* * *

_**Tobias**_

As Tris places her glass of the extortionately priced drink back on the bar to run to Shauna, I stroll over to greet my best friend. Zeke Pedrad. "Four, my man!" He exclaims, clapping his hand into my own and we bring eachother in for a close embrace.

"We're leaving the girls here and going for our own meal" I whisper in his ear, planning all of this perfectly.

I flew Zeke out to see us now. When we're in Germany, Christina and Will join us. In Holland, Uriah and Marlene. Then, we spend a month together in Australia. What? I couldn't spend a month away from these guys!

"Sure man!" He says, pulling away. "Hey Shauna, Four and I are heading out for our own meal tonight, you and Tris are okay just having a catchup, yeah?" Zeke asks Shauna

"Brilliant! We do need one Tris!" Shauna takes Tris by the arm and takes her back to where we previously sat. Tris sits in her seat, and Shauna in mine. I catch a glimpse of Shauna just as we leave, and she nods, telling me she has it covered.

* * *

We found a lovely little restaurante that Tris would love, yet I find myself opposite the grizzly Zeke Pedrad. What has my life become?

"So... Did you do it yet?" He asks me, and I suck in air through my teeth.

"Nope..." I pull out the little black box.

"Oh my gosh, Four this is all too soon" Zeke puts a high pitched voice on and pretends to cry and I cock my head back with laughter

"How long did you plan that for, be honest?" I chuckle

"The whole plain journey. Even had to get Shauna's opinion" He laughs at his own joke.

I place it back into my coat pocket. "Anyway dude, I have a little surprise for you too." I tell him, and he raises one eyebrow and swallowing some fish.

"Really? Go on, tell me" He chuckles.

"I wan't you to be my best man, Zeke. I love you brother, without you I'd be nothing. Without you, I would never have met Tris. I want you to be with my at that Altar. Mainly, because I know if I cry when I see Tris walking down to meet me, you'll make me laugh. Then bully me about it for many years to come. So what do you say, Pedrad?" I ask him, and his jaw lowers slightly.

"Eaton, it would be my absolute pleasure." He grins, being the serious Zeke that I need right now. "And that speech was pretty... are you sure you don't want to marry me" he winks.

Ruined it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Munich, Germany**

* * *

_**Tris**_

"Yeeeees!" We jump up and scream with the rest of the Bayern Munich crowd, celebrating the goal that their handsome striker with the funny polish name Tobias told me to remember, but I totally didn't, just scored.

It's in the 90th minute of the game, and Bayern are beating some lower down team called Paderborn 4-0 now. It's been such a deafening atmopshere in the gargantuan stadium, much better than most of the places I see on TV in English football. It's the only reason I let Tobias come, to let him experience the cool atmosphere with me by his side.

"Well, I think that's the last bit of action done, should we leave early and try and avoid the crowds?" He turns and has to shout in my ear.

Instead of speaking back, I just nod and take him by the hand, allowing him to walk me out of the row we sit, and down the stairs. Luckily, we got good seats near the bottom so we can get out of the stadium without having to climb down 'from the Gods' as they call it in England. Basically, just really high up...

* * *

When we finally reach the bottom, we leave through the turnstile we entered through, and I link my arm in his and slip my hand into his pocket, pushing my body against his in the rare mild weather at this time of year in the country. We've been in Germany for 3 days now, and Zeke and Shauna joined us on our mini journey. But actually, All we're doing is meeting up on night times! I mean we're next door to each other in our hotels and stuff but we've been doing our own little thing. I think Zeke and Shauna actually went sightseeing. Can you imagine? Zeke Pedrad... sightseeing? Like come on...

"You want a hot dog?" Tobias asks, looking ahead at the white van with an open window, signalling that it's open. I see the back of a male and female working busily inside the van.

"I do if you do, you hot dog" I giggle at my own stupid joke.

"Did you just call me a hot dog?" He laughs

"I might have. Problem?" I look up at him, jokingly challenging him.

"No problem, Queen of the Burgers" He retaliates and I lean backwards

"You did not _just _call me that" I tease

"Problem?" He mocks me

"No, unless you can be my burger king" I wink

"That was so bad it was good" He bites his lip, trying not to laugh at my amazing jokes.

"You know it was the joke of the day" I say as we reach the hot dog van.

"Excuse me! Can I have two hot dogs please?" He says somewhat slowly in English, obviously not knowing German and wanting to help them understand easier incase they can't speak any English.

"That's two hot dogs" A familiar voice from the female says, and when she turns around my mouth gawps open "Coming right up" Christina winks at me

* * *

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I shriek with glee

"Germany holds many wonders, we wanted to explore them with you dear Tris" Will laughs, turning around to see us, resting his arms on the counter of the Hot Dog van.

"This is so surreal..." I whisper, looking up lovingly at Tobias.

"What's surreal?" I hear, turning to see Zeke and Shauna walking toward us.

"What the hell?!" I laugh giddily. "How did you-" I start but Zeke interrupts.

"Will texted us and told us the plan on surprising you. Guess we found the right Hot Dog van in the stadium" He explains and they all laugh apart from me, who stands dumbfounded.

"But... How? Why? Oh my God this is amazing" I laugh uncontrollably.

"Anyway, can we leave now? These uniforms are awful" Will tugs at the tight collar and pulls off his fishnet hat.

**Amsterdam, Holland.**

* * *

_**Tris**_

I can't believe what this life I have now. It's gone from being severely depressed to being a common name on the tongue of the teen population of the world, even some adults. From suicidal to loving life. From lonely to having him. Tobias. My Tobias. The boy turned man who literally saved my life, turned it around like no other. Nobody else could have done what he did for me.

Right now, we're touring Europe. This morning we got off the train in Amsterdam and guess who greeted us with a sign? None other than Uriah and Marlene! Now all of my friends are with me, touring Europe as we meet huge masses of fans and make regular video's for YouTube. It's like a huge dream and I really don't want to wake up. Three days ago I reached 500k subs on YouTube and 600k followers on Twitter. It's insane the amount of people support me now, something I never would have dreamed of just 10 months ago. But it's different now.

And I love it.

But most of all, I love him. The man who holds my hand when I wake sweaty and dripping from a nightmare. The man who's neck I rub when he gets angry flushes. The man who traces every bone in my body with his fingertips as I lay before him on the bed.

The man who's very eyes I stare into right now.

"Hey there, gorgeous" he grins with his stupid smile

"Shut up" I cover his mouth with my hand but he licks my palm. "ew ew get off!" I take it back and rub it on his neck, giggling.

"Your hand tastes like soap" He remarks, mulling over that thought to himself

"Thats because I wash my hands... with soap..." I say in a sarky tone

"Do you really? I wash mine with the tears of virgins..." He says with a serious voice then conducts and evil laugh and tickles me by the sides, causing me to curl into a defensive ball of chuckling terror.

"Tobias... G-Get off!" I turn violently, yet with playfulness intended, and hold my finger up to his face. He looks me softly in the eyes, sticking out his lower lip before licking the tip of my finger annoyingly, and I take it back away from his face with a sigh of pretend annoyance.

"I win" He grins, getting out from under the bed covers, already fully clothed.

"Wait, when did you get dressed?" I ask with curiosity.

"When I went to get you this" He says, bending over and picking up a very beautiful, single red rose.

"Oh my goooosh!" I cover my mouth "I love you!" Standing up on the bed and throwing my arms over his neck, and letting him wrap his arms around my waist.

"I love you too, honey" He says, with a high pitch in the honey part.

**Knock Knock**

"Shit.." I whisper, realising I'm just in my underwear. "Can you get it? Hold them up for a second" I tell him and he nods, setting the rose down on the bed next to me and striding to the door.

"Four my _man_" I hear a slap of skin on skin accompanied by Uriah's voice.

"How's it going, Uri?" He I hear him ask as I pull on one of his hoodies which dwarves my small frame, hanging low over the yoga shorts I climb inside of.

As I pull on the second sock, Uriah barges past Tobias and sees my sat on the bed "Ah... I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He asks me, then looks back at Tobias, before turning back to see me.

"No! I was just getting out of the shower" I smile

"Oh! That's good!" He says nervously. "Well I just came up to tell you that we're going out for a uh... coffee" He says with a wink, obviously hinting to one of the many coffee shops that sell 'space cakes' which is a muffin infused with marijuana, and allow people to freely smoke weed in the shops.

"How did I know that would happen at least once when you were here?" I laugh "is Zeke going with you?" I ask

"Is the sky blue? Of-course he is!" He tips his head back with loud laughter before adding "Will isn't though, he's dead set against us going. I don't blame him though" he tells us

"Then why are you going?" Tobias asks, smiling

"Dude. It's weed. Why wouldn't I go?" He breaks into another fit of laughter before leaving the room.

"I swear he was already high when he came in the room" I joke, not being serious.

"He was. I could smell it on him" Tobias chuckles

"Was he really?" I laugh " I was kidding... That boy has some issues, I swear it"

"Oh, he does. Always has" He winks and tells me what the plans are for the night.

So apparently we're going to one of the nicests restaurants in the whole of Amsterdam tonight, that is the whole Dauntless crew, now that we're finally reunited. In Europe! I mean #DauntlessEUTour was even trending first worldwide on twitter last night.

* * *

_**Tobias **_

We sit around a circular table in the restaurant, laughing and sipping from expensive wines. Or in Uriah's case, glugging from the bottle when nobody is looking. Retelling old tales of past years, and recent stories of when we all met.

Will retells the story of when we went on a roadtrip when I finally passed my test, and we had to bunk out in an abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere, but Zeke actually managed to meet the farmers daughter and took her back to the barn to uh.. do the dirty. We were all still out, but when we finally got back to the barn we heard the obvious noises of love making, and climbed the ladder and saw them through a window on the roof. After long minutes of laughter, I decided to quietely open the window of the barn and scream at the top of my lungs "Zeke you're a young man, and she's a 6/10!" which made Uriah laugh so hard he fell from the top of the barn and broke his leg, cutting short our road trip.

The head chef of the restaurant has a 14 year old daughter, who told him who we were, as she's a huge fan. She even turned up at the place wearing all of our merchandise, and we took numerous photo's and signed countless T-Shirts of hers, as she cried tears of joy when she met Tris. For providing his daughter with so much joy, the chef told us that the meal is on the house, and instead of letting us choose our orders he would cook everything on the menu and let us pick what we wanted, and anything we left would be given to a homeless man who was camped out just a short stretch down the block.

As I finish digging into some succulent lobster, I stand up from my chair and push it back slightly, so it's out of the way. I pick up a spoon and tap it on the side of my wine glass, and draw attention of the whole restaurant, and pull out the small white card from my pocket with my speech prepared.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this fine establishment. I sit around a table of the closest and dearest friends from throughout my history. Yet only one of them knows my true name. You see, they all know me by the name of Four. Four Eaton. But today, You will all partake in a moment in history. Because today, not only will my best friends learn my real name, but so will the 5 million YouTube subscribers that we have ammassed over the years. I hope none of you mind being filmed, because there's a cameraman just over there.

So, good people. I greet you as Tobias Eaton. Performer and comedian on the internet. Aspiring actor, and lover of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in the whole entirity of my life. Tris Prior." I smile down at her, lowering myself onto one knee, and my heart beats as the gasps of the restaurant rise and rise. I look up at my beautiful girl, and see the tears forming in her eyes and her left hand over her mouth. I take her right hand in my left, and produce the infamous little black box.

"Tris Prior. You enlighten my life. You changed me, from boy into man. You were the flip side in my life that made me who I am today. I love you with all my heart, and that's all I will ever do. Love you. You complete me Tris, I'm nothing without you. And that's what I don't want to be nothing. So don't let me be without you in my life any longer. Tris Prior, would you please make me the luckiest and most elated man to have ever graced God's good earth, and marry me?" I open the little black box, and she stands up, releasing her hand from mine and covering both of them over her face now. She sobs through happiness and wipes a tear from her cheek with a long finger and nods her head violently.

"Yes!" She cries out with passion, and I slide the ring onto her left ring finger, and stand up, clutching her close to me.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Tris Prior**_

* * *

_**Sydney, Australia.**_

_**1 week after the proposal.**_

Naked. Our bodies only separated by the thing bed-sheet we lie under, staring into one anothers eyes. He woke first, he has been doing so lately. I always find him staring at me, right in the eyes. And I love it. I love him.

"Good morning Mrs Eaton" He whispers, his face failing to hide the elated grin he hasn't been able to get rid of... since I said yes.

"Technically, I'm still Miss Prior, but in 6 months time, It's Mrs Eaton" I remind him. You'd think that would drain away his smile, but it's quite the opposite. It makes it stretch even further. He's like an excited child at Christmas.

He pulls me closer to him, making the sheet feel like it vanishes into oblivion. "I wish I could just make you mine already" He laughs, kissing just above my eyebrow.

"Patience, young padawan" I joke

"That's it!" He announces and I pull away from him. "I knew I had seen you before... You're the guy they based Yoda off! The little midget green guy with grey hair" He taunts

I let my mouth rest in an O shape and then raise my knee's to his chest, pushing away from him, but he grabs my hand and laughs while I stay emotionless, despite how hard it is. "No, don't touch me" I protest, meaning the complete opposite. All I want is for him to do just that.

"Come on, baby" He grins with one side of the mouth and I can resist. I lie still on the double bed and invite him to come to me this time, and he shuffles to the side and we resume the position from a minute previous.

"I could stay like this forever if I could" I whisper

"6 months darling, and you can" He assures me and my heart thumps.

* * *

"Mum!" I shriek and run towards her, my polka dot playsuit slightly sticking to my skin from the heat but I ignore it and run to my mum. She smiles at me lovingly, and when I finally reach her she drops her bags and holds my tightly, displaying more strength than what I thought she had!

"Bea.. Oh my sweet bumble bea" She whisper into my ear, pulling away. "you look so beautiful" She takes me in from just an arms length away.

"I know she does, I'm a lucky guy" I hear Tobias say from behind me, just a few feet.

"Tobias" My dad grins, stepping forward. "It's brilliant to see you, mate" He hugs him this time instead of shaking his hand

Caleb is next out of the taxi and he looks slightly miserable, he always did hate hot climates, but he soon brightens up when seeing us. "Tobias" He shakes his hand, and I hear him whisper "Welcome to the family" and I nearly crease from happiness.

Susan is the next out of the cab and she hugs me "Congratulations love!" She says, and we all walk back to the truck that Tobias rented for the excessive travelling goods that people are likely to bring.

Caleb, my dad and Tobias all sit in the front of the truck... probably talking about sports or something. I sit in the back with my mom beside me and Susan opposite, and we can all barely hold in our excitement for the wedding.

"So as soon as we get back we _need _to find you a dress" Susan says, and by back she means Venice Beach. We decided to use the beach as the location, and on the day we plan on closing off the surrounding area until after the ceremony, and then when we open it the floods of fans will no doubt come in.

"Yes!" I say "And all of the bridesmaid dresses and stuff... and invites.. and oh my gosh this is actually happening!" I squeak

"I'm so proud of you. Of you both" My mum says to us, holding my left hand and smiling across lovingly as Susan. "I'm so lucky to have you two" I see her eyes clouding up but she blinks away tears and I squeeze her hand with complete and utter admiration.

"I love you mum" I giggle

"I love you, Natalie" Susan laughs, and we all erupt into a fit of joy.

* * *

We check my family in to the hotel we're all staying at, the two double rooms we had to book last second. Our room, the room Tobias and I sleep in, overlooks the Sydney Opera House and we spend all night sitting on the balcony gazing with awe.

First, we help my parents carry their belongings up to the their room on the second floor out of 16. They opt to take the stairs, and I thank them. Claustrophobia is a bitch!

Upon opening the room, we're shocked that it's actually different to ours when it comes to interior. But my mum, an enthusiast of design work, is taken back in it's elaborate choice of colouring, white and gold everywhere.

Next on the drop of list is Caleb and his wife Susan, and we drop them off on the 12th floor, and we stay in their room for maybe half an hour, just catching up.

"So any plans for tonight?" Caleb asks me, as Tobias and Susan get to know each other on the other side of the room, he helps her unpack.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you. I told mum and not you!" I laugh "All of us, the whole bunch, are planning on just hanging out in the bar next door. It's nothing posh really, just a few pool tables and dart boards with a bar. The staff are super friendly too" I explain

"Oh, sounds brilliant. What time shall we be there?" He asks and I ponder over it.

"Maybe 6? Dad's getting old" I smirk and he explodes into loud laughter

"He's so losing his shit" He laughs, removing his thick glasses to wipe a tear away.

"But we love him!" I say, grabbing my brothers arm and swinging it.

"You're extra happy today" He remarks

"Caleb, I haven't stopped smiling in a week." I grin and he rolls his eyes, so I decide to shove my wedding ring in his face "Look at it!" I boast

"Yes, it's lovely." He groans with a smile

* * *

_**Zeke**_

"So Zeke, as best man, you have special duties to prepare!" Uriah says as he, Will and I sit around a table in the restaurant of the hotel, grabbing a bite to eat for breakfast. Well... for Uriah it's just third breakfast.

"I know, I know!" I shrug it off. "Got it all planned, young one" I tap the side of my temple.

"What's the plan then? Bachelor party!" Will nudges me in the side.

"Well..." I say, leaning into the table and they do the same so our heads are all close together.

"Uriah your breath smells of garlic" Will remarks

Uriah burps in his face and we both lean back in disgust, and wave off Uriah's cackling laughter. "You're a sick, twisted person" I laugh

"I know. Anyway! Plan!" He hurries me on.

"Okay okay... So I was thinking... How about we take a trip to the one and only party place imaginable for such a special occasion. The first Dauntless wedding guys! We need to induct him into the wall of fame... OR the wall of shame! Are you guys catching my drift?" I ask and they look at each other, then back at me, and nod.

"Ayia Napa" We all say in perfectly timed unison.

* * *

_**Shauna**_

"Hey honey" I say, opening the door to a nervous looking Tris. Zeke is off out somewhere... eating probably, and I sit in my dressing gown in the hotel room painting my nails.

"Hey Shauna!" She says, walking in and lying on the bed

"Loving the playsuit babe, is it the one from House of Frazier?" I ask

"Yeah! You can borrow it if you want" She smiles

"Ooh, don't know if I'd fit it, you're too small" I wink, hinting to me being slightly taller.

"Careful, or I won't tell you what I came here to tell you!" She complains and I submit, lying on the bed next to her and letting my red nails dry.

"Go on" I chuckle.

"Well... Seeing as how Zeke is the best man, I wanted to pick you anyway, but will you be the maid of honor?" She asks and my cheeks roar red

"Awww Tris!" I cover my mouth with my fingers "Of course I will!" I cry out and embrace her.

* * *

_**Tobias**_

"So yeah guys. I just want to start off by thanking you all so much for the support on the proposal video. It's now the most watched video on the channel, surpassing the blowing up Uriah's car prank we filmed, and it's sitting on 112 million views in just seven days. That's incredible, and I'm fairly sure it's a record. And... I really am making this video just to express my gratitude to each and every single one of you. Be it a long time, die hard fan of ours or just a viewer who thumbed up one video that made you smile once. Without all of you, none of this in my life would be possible. And not only do I have the _best_ day of my life to look forward to, I also have the _rest_ of my life to look forward to with the only girl I have ever wanted to spend it with. Without you guys, I would never have met her. She's my everything, and all of you are like little wing-men and wing-women!" I speak directly into the camera as I vlog. "So right now I'm just walking down the streets of Sydney, off to get some Milk and Sugar for Tris' mom and dad as they didn't get any in their hotel room. So, if you're watching this, sort it out! Just kidding obviously, but It's nice to get out of the hotel you know? So far, actually, I've only met one fan and he just came over and said hi and stuff which was pretty cool, so at-least we know there's a Dauntless lover in Australia!" I chuckle, ending that part of the vlog by stopping the recording.

I call Tris and and answers straight away

"Hey sunshine" I say, picking up some lingo her dad taught me

"That's a new one, was it my dad?" She asks

I laugh, and she knows she caught me out. "You got me. I'm at the store, you need anything?" I ask her and she begins rattling off her list.

"Well obviously you need Milk and Sugar for my parents, and we could do with some Jam, bread, some crisps if they have any, nutella... ooh and fanta! And a newspaper if you can find a good one? Caleb was asking earlier and a-" She says but stops halfway through

"And a what?" I ask her

"Nothing? I didn't say anything" She innocently giggles but even through the phone I know she's lying.

"I heard you, you may as well tell me" I tease her into telling me and when she does, it nearly knocks me over in shock

"And another pregnancy test"


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sydney, Australia**_

_**2 weeks after the proposal**_

* * *

**_Tris_**

"Gah... Uh... For yo-"

"No baby, not for me" I ease Tobias' nerves through the phone "Wow, I just realized how bad that must have sounded... Asking for one over the phone! For Shauna.. Don't tell Zeke!" I plead

"Oh, um... of course not!" He lets out a sigh and I cannot decide if it is relief or supressed sadness.

"When do you think you'll be back at the hotel?" I ask him

"Uhhhh.. Well when I can find the damn baby thing I can give you an accurate estimation" he says in a playful tone

"I can't wait to see you" I whisper playfully

"Goes both ways, Mrs Eaton" He teases

"Ah ah ah! Not yet I'm not. That's Miss Prior to you" I giggle.

"You a teacher now?" He laughs, and before I can respond to his dig back at me he hangs up. Idiot!

I cross the room to sit next to Shauna on the bed again. She flicks through the televsision menu looking for the notebook, but we eventually realise she went past it and she spends the next 7 long minutes scrolling all the way back up to select it.

* * *

About an hour into the movie, about 15 minutes through Chris and Mar joined us, I hear a knock at the door and assume it can only be Tobias, seeing as how the other guys are down at the bar. I open the door and see him standing with a white plastic shopping bag. He looks past me and see's that we have company, and hands me the bag "Do they both know?" He whispers

"I don't know" I mouth back. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him gently on the lips, and push him away slightly with the ends of my fingers, and he pouts as I slowly shut the door.

"Is it in the bag?" Shauna asks me, and I freeze. Does that mean they know?

"Is what in the bag?" Christina asks, puzzled.

"My pregnancy test, duh" Shauna says, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What?!" Marlene squeals, jumping up from the bed and crouching low, laughing so hard she struggles for air.

"You're pregnant? Oh my gosh!" Christina shouts, but I hear her say under her breath "But you'll get fat" And it makes me laugh

"Yeah it is, here" I reach in and pull out the plastic box. I see the price label on the back and peel it off slyly before giving it to her. 26 dollars? That's like... top range pregnancy tests! She'll freak if she finds out Tobias spent that much on her!

"What's that you just ripped off?" Christina drops me in the shit

"Ugh.. I..." I try making up an excuse but I just sigh and say "The price tag... I didn't want you to flip" I chuckle.

"Oh, how much is it?" She says like it's nothing, standing up and picking up her purse

"Oh no, don't worry about the money!" I insist

"Babe, you're taking my money! At least give it to Tobias. It's the least I can do!" She laughs, unzipping the purse.

"Well it's 26 dollars, and you're not paying! Consider it a pregnancy gift for my future little best friend" I wink

"Tobias spent that much just on a pregnancy test? Where'd he buy it from, the black freaking market?" She cracks and we all laugh. "Anyway, gotta go take it! Be right back" She smiles.

"So do you think it'll be positive?" Mar asks Christina and she nods.

"Has to be. Those two mate like rabbits, it's crazy" She snorts in return and it brings out a high pitched laugh from me.

"I think it'll be a girl!" I exclaim, rushing into things but I just get excited

"Oh certainly. I mean she has Shauna for a mother, but Zeke as a father? Think of all the estrogen!" Christina jokes again and this time me and Mar fall back on the bed to laugh.

We press play on the TV again and wait for Christina to come back with the results. After a few minutes, I stand up and pace the room. "I can't even sit down!" I shout to Shauna through the bathroom door and hear a laugh in response.

"Yeah, hurry up dude" Marlene pines

"Guys calm down, It's almost done... I think!" Shauna's muffled voice shout's back in return. I hear the toilet flush and I turn, looking at the door with anticipation. She opens the door and it swings open, and I see her dramatically looking down at the little screen, moving it to let the light focus on it. "Two red lines, that means positive right?" She looks up and laughs, we all screech and run over to her, and the four of us embrace in a tight group hug.

Later that day, after we had heard the results, we went downstairs and met the guys at the bar. I stand at a pool table with Tobias, and though I insist I'm kicking his ass I haven't even potted a ball yet and he's already on the black ball. "Why can't you let me win" I stick out my lower lip and he looks back without sympathy.

"Don't do that face to me. Take no prisoners" He playfully looks back from across the table, Uriah stands up from his chair and examines the table. "Ouch, Tris. You're having your ass handed to you just ever so slightly" He states

"Good way to point out the obvious" Tobias guffaws

"What was that?" He shoots a daring look at Tobias and picks up one of my balls, and drops it into the hole. "Oh woah, nice shot Tris!" He laughs

Playfully, Tobias grips his pool que like a baseball bat and swings it a tiny bit in the direction of Uriah and it causes him to jump out of the way.

* * *

_**Shauna**_

I stand at the bar with Tobias, waiting to get the next round of drinks in for everybody. Considering the good news I'm about to unveil, I feel very generous. "So how are you going to tell him?" Tobias asks me, handing the bartender two twenties before I can even open my purse and I nudge him on the arm.

"Um... I don't know." But then it hits me. "Um, excuse me" I say to the bartender

"Yes love?" He replies

"Can I get a napkin and a pen please?" I ask and he nods. He pats his pockets down and retrieves a pen, then picks up a napkin from beneath the bar and places them both infront of me. "Watch this" I say to Tobias, and scribble on the napkin.

I ask Tobias to take all of the other drinks back to everybody, but I keep a bottle of his favourite beer, Budweiser, so that Zeke can have his favourite drink with his favourite surprise. I pick up the napkin and bottle and carry it over to Zeke. I place the napkin down first before he can see what's written on it, and place the bottle on top. "Thank you, gorgeous" He grins, taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

"My pleasure" I smile, fighting to keep the joyful tears back.

He picks up the bottle and goes to take a sip, before he notices what's written on the napkin. His whole body freezes, before his lips break out into a smile "Daddy's beer?" He looks up at me from his padded seat. "Are you-"

"Yeah baby" I nod, letting the tears come out now, and covering my mouth.

"Oh my... Shauna!" He shouts, springing up from his chair and picking me up, spinning me countless times through the air in his arms. I can see the whole bar looking at us now

"Zekee, Zekey!" I giggle "Put me down!" I laugh now, tipping my head back and he does exactly that.

"Oh my God Shauna, I love you so much princess" He kisses the top of my head.

He sits back down now, holding the napkin in his left hand and digging the thumb and forefinger of his right hand into his eyes.

I hear somebody bellowing with laughter, and Uriah springs over with glee to wind his brother up for crying. "You're crying! Ahahaha what a pansycake"

"Dude" Zeke looks up, wiping away a single tear "you're going to be an uncle!" He says and Uriah stops dead.

He spins his head, looking at me and then back at Zeke, repeating this action twice. "You're kidding right? One Zeke is bad enough, I can't deal with two!" He grins

* * *

_**Tobias**_

About a half hour after the good news, Tris and I snuck out of the bar and went for a romantic stroll along the harbour. I have my right arm slung over her shoulder, and we hold hands. In my left fingers, I loosely carry her heels as she walks barefoot along the paved floor. I offered to carry her but she said she would prefer to walk.

"So are you happy about being a godfather?" She asks me, looking up into my eyes.

I look down into hers, and see the reflection of the stairs above. "I can't wait to meet the little guy" I state

"Little guy? You mean girl, right?" She winks

"Nope, guy. I'm going to teach him how to play Quarterback and Zeke can try and reign him into baseball. But let's be honest, good ol' uncle Tobias always wins" I smile and she laughs.

"I'm sorry I got your hopes up on the phone earlier today" She says, faking a smile.

"Don't be. I'm happy for the two of them." I respond.

"But you wanted it to be for me so badly, I could just tell in your voice" She insists.

"Tris, darling. I want to be a father so badly, I won't even lie to you. But I need you to know this" I say, stopping and facing her now, dropping her heels and cupping her cheeks in my hands. "I love you so much. I wan't you to be happy. I want you to want a baby too. Parenthood it a two way road, and we need to be ready to drive down it together. When you're ready, we're going to make the best baby the world has ever seen. With your beautiful soul and my amazing charm, that baby is going to be the best baby ever. But it's going to have to wait until Mommy is ready. I love you Tris. I don't want to rush you into anything ever." I finish, before gently brushing my lips against the top of her head.

**(Guys guys guys. Don't hate me. I know it's literally been months since the last update... but I just completely lost interest in writing! I could have finished it but it would never have done the story justice, and I didn't want to do that to you all! Since my last update, we also hit 50k views which is simply incredible! When I first joined this site I never thought in a million years I'd ever hit the milestone, so I just want to thank each and every single one of you for reading and sticking with this story through the high and lows, and that includes my writing ;D But seriously, you guys are the best. Seeing all the positive reviews/messages really does brighten my day when I need it the most. As always, Much love- Al.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Hey guys. So a couple of people pointed out a massive flaw with this chapter the first time it was uploaded, Shauna is pregnant yet she got drunk. Massive mistake on my behalf, terribly sorry! This chapter is essentially the same, however I will be amending these mistakes. Thank you to Windchimed and Bookz4life for pointing this out!)**

_1 Week before the wedding _

_Bachelor/Bachelorette parties_

* * *

**_Tobias_**

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" We chant as Uriah is being held upside down by the legs by his brother. Will holds a funnel and he pours beer into a long plastic tube which is connected to Uri's mouth, as he guzzles it down. When the last few bubbles are consumed, his brother pushes his legs down and he falls flat on his face to which we all laugh hysterically to, including his seemingly lifeless body on the floor. He eventually jumps up and the grin shaped like a 'D' on its side is ever present.

"Shots!" He demands, pumping a strong fist into the air.

"Hell yeah!" I beckon to the blonde waitress who has been giggling at us all night. She tried flirting with me, but a quick flash of the silver band on my left fourth finger made her give a respectful nod and she's been a brilliant host all night, despite KingBach's romantic advances all night.

There's 10 of us out tonight for my bachelor party. Myself, Zeke the best man, Uriah, Will, Bach, Caspar Lee, Joe Sugg, Marcus Butler, and the one and only Joe Weller.

The waitress behind the bar hands me the bottle and I go ahead and refill all the shot glasses that have already seen countless amounts of spirits already. We gather into a circle, push the shot glasses in so that they all touch, and without planning Joe Sugg speaks out first with "For Tobias and Tris" which is met by a chorus of exactly the same.

"What are you guys doing? Quit being soppy and down your drinks!" I mock them, and knock back the glass and they all keep up with me.

"You guys do know the night has just begun, right?" Will asks the extra guys we invited tonight.

"Bollocks, I'm already drunk mate" Weller pipes up, bringing out a laugh from us all.

"Let's get the taxi now then, guys" Zeke says with sternness. He's stepped up to fatherly duties already and he's only known about his child for a week. But, I have a feeling he has a few tricks in store. I mean, the British vloggers dragged us on a train which took about 2 hours, told us to dress heavily because we were going 'up north' which sounds all too terrifying.

"Sure. You American boys better be ready to hit the party central of England. Newcastle baby!" Caspar shouts as the whole group leave the bar.

"Hey Lexa, keep this for yourself bro. You did an awesome job tonight" I slide a 20 pound note across ihto her from one side of the bar to the next.

"Thank you so much" She says in an accent I find too hard to understand, the British guys called it Geordie or something.

"So, which are the best bars to hit up in Newcastle?" I ask her, over the shouts and taunts of my buddies at the door.

"One word, Tobias. Bijoux" She smiles, and I nod with a grin, and jog to catch up with my mates.

* * *

**_Tris_**

I can't believe what's happening. My wedding is literally in a week. 7 days. 168 hours. It's all sorted. Dress, makeup, venue, guestlist, catering, after party… The list goes on and on! Tobi, Zeke and Shauna sat down and planned the whole thing whilst we were in Sydney without me even knowing. I was so shocked when they told me!

But tonight, tonight is going to be messy. The whole group from Australia landed in Paris, I was even more shocked when myself and the girls were told we weren't getting on the flight back home to London… But my anger was soon calmed when Tobias told me that the girls have planned the bachelorette party here and my heart fluttered.

My love for that boy will never die. He made my life worth living. Put his life on the line for me with my ex, he introduced me to so many amazing people, he toured the world with me… He's my all. I love him with every fibre of my being. But most importantly: I am his, and he is mine.

I slip into a black dress, pull the strap over my right shoulder and glide into some heels. I walk outside of the bathroom door and see Christina sitting on the bed. "you ready?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yeah sure" I add

She tips her head back and swigs down the remaining champagne from a glass she 'borrowed' from the Limo we got from the Airport.

From what I hear, Tobias invited some extra friends tonight for his 'stag night' we call it in England, but as far as I know tonight is just myself and my dauntless girls.

Hitting up the Parisian nightlife.

Oh my Gosh.

It's going to be messy.

* * *

**_Tobias_**

In my drunken state, at 12:03, I sway to and fro, against the wall and then leaning forward. I wouldn't say I was hammered, but I am drunk to say the least. It's Sugg and Weller I'm worried about. They practically slumped against eachother in the last nightclub, Bijoux, and passed out. Bach and Caspar slung them over a shoulder each and carried them back to the hotel. It's just me and the boys now. My boys. The original Dauntless crew. "I love you guys" I say, as I drink from a bottle of tequila.

I wonder what she's doing right now. My world. Is she drunk yet? Better yet, is she even dressed yet? That draws a laugh from me, but I keep the joke to myself. I hope she's having a good night with her friends. I love her more than life itself, you know.

"We know, asswipe" Zeke rolls his eyes

"Did I say that bit out loud?" I grin cheesily.

"No shit!" Will mocks me.

We leave that nightclub, and begin the walk to the next one, I believe is called Tiger Tiger.

"So Tobias. Remind me, who's your favourite" Uriah hiccups before he adds "DJ?"

"Zedd, obviously. Is water wet?" I ask him, and Will trips over a fire hydrant from laughing.

"Well… Little surprise, we booked him for Tiger Tiger" He winks

I stop still.

"You're shitting me?" I laugh, knowing they can't be serious. I look at Zeke, the planner of the whole night. "That has to be a joke, right bro?" I poke at him

"You heard the man" He smirks from ear to ear.

When we finally reach the nightclub, I walk through the doors and passed the bouncers who nod at Zeke knowingly.

"NEWCASTLE! ARE YOU READY FOR TOBIAS EATON" The familiar voice from my favourite soundtracks screams down a microphone.

I burst out from behind a black curtain and a spotlight is shined perfectly on me, not too bright but it makes me see the whole jam packed dancefloor. They all bounce around to the bassline Zedd is providing.

I have my palms flat, and I lift my hands to the air, back down, and repeat. I too jump up and down, and when the beat drops, so do the rest of the memories from that night.

* * *

**_Tris_**

Extremely drunk, I stagger back through the corridor of the hotel. Marlene, Chris and I link arms as we trip over our own feet trying to find out hotel rooms. Shauna walks ahead of us, shaking her head with humiliation yet with a smug smile of happiness at how happy we are. After about 20 minutes of fumbling around in _my_ handbag, Shauna unlocks the door and we all flood inside, landing in a crumpled heap of bodies in, laughing like a pack of hungry hyena's.

I pull myself up and lie flat on the single bed that is tonight's safe haven for my dreams. I pull my phone out of my bra and see 6 iMessage notifications from Tobias:

_I love yo, Rish_

_Trish*_

_Tris, man fujc trish I h8 trish_

_I JUSt lOvE yiu baby_

_I'm glad u sed ye_

_Nite, I bet u were best luking girl in FRnce tonight. Nit _

Okay. Yep. He's clearly had an amazing night.


	29. Chapter 29

**(Hello people! Sorry for this taking so long, I kept putting it off and off and off because I wanted to make it a perfect finale to the story, my most successful story to date, and by far the most fun to write. This will be split into three further parts, all of which I will write today and will release over the course of 3 days. And if you all want, an epilogue may follow. I hope you all enjoy.)**

* * *

_The wedding_

_Tobias_

Well, here it is. The best day of my life thus far. The day I marry her. My Tris. I stand at the front of the makeshift altar, where we hired out the beach. The beach where we first met. A small cut of Venice Beach, California. I face forward, listening to my best man Zeke speak in a hushed tone with the priest. All guests are seated, and for about 10 minutes there has been soft piano playing in the background, setting the mood. I asked the pianist to play a song called Nuvole Bianche, from a composer by the name of Ludivico Einaudi for when she walks down the aisle, which is formed by palm tree leaves on the ground, soft underfoot. I fix up my tie, run a hand back through my hair, and when I hear the gasps and the first few notes in Nuvole, my knee's go weak.

* * *

_Tris_

Hair pinned up, make-up fabulous, and a cascading white dress, strapless with a long trail, it's perfection. I look in the mirror, and behind me I see my mum tearing up. She covers her mouth with her hand, and murmurs how beautiful I look before turning to leave. "Well sweetheart. Are you ready to become an Eaton?" My dad says, holding out an arm.

I link with his, and we walk together out of the building we hired from an old couple, whose home was right next to where we met, to where the crowd can see us. I hear them all gasp, and it sends a cold feeling up my spine, which quickly turns into a warm feeling of being proud of who I am. And then I see him.

He doesn't turn around yet, but I see his left knee falter. For a moment, I fear he may faint, but he shrugs it off. I continue to walk down, smiling at our guests, revealing a pearly, glistening grin. I make eye contact with Zeke, who stands at his side. He gives me a nod of appreciation, almost as if to say '_wow, you did it_'

And then he turns to see me.

He slowly creaks his neck around, and takes my whole appearance in, fibre by fibre. The whole time, I can't keep my eyes away from his. The wander my body, tracing it for anything that dares deny my perfection.

And then his lower lip shakes, and he turns back around, bowing his head until I reach his side.

When I do, he turns to look at me and I see a single tear resting upon his left cheek, and using my right hand I reach up and wipe it away, to which the guests let out a groan of affection. "I'm sorry. You look divine" he almost sings to me.

* * *

"I, Tobias Eaton, take you, Beatrice Prior, for my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He says, taking a short pause between each part of his speech. The priest then turns to look at me, and signals for me to say my part.

"I… Uh…" I begin, a swallow my words. Tobias takes my hand, and caresses the back of it with his thumb.

"You can do it" He grins

And like that, I felt like I could conquer the world. ""I, Beatrice Prior, take you, Tobias Eaton, for my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

The priest turns to the congregation of sorts, with open arms and proclaims "And here is the jolliest part." He looks back at us "Thanks be to God. Tobias Eaton, you may now kiss your new bride in Beatrice Eaton."

And on that note, he leans down and our lips meet. They fight each other for dominance for a few seconds, but upon realising the occasion, we stop and smile.

This. This is all I need.


	30. Chapter 30

**(Hello everybody! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I promised you guys it would follow the last update but my laptop died and I just got it back from the repair shop, so hopefully this is worth the wait. Enjoy!)**

* * *

**_The wedding party_**

**_Tris_**

"Hello everybody, hello!" I say once all of the guests had finished their meals. At the marvellous venue Tobias hired out for the after party, it was time for the speeches to take place, and I was about to let everybody know. "First of all… I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here tonight to witness the best day of my life!" I say with a high pitched voice. "I guess it's time for the first speech of the evening, from my Daddy! I hope you all enjoy it, and go easy on my husband, Dad" I smile, which draws some laughter from the crowd, about 23 tables of people in attendance. I kiss my dad on the cheek on the cheek as he stands up.

My dad clears his throat, and starts the speech. "Well… I just need to start this speech off with a little fact that was drawn to my attention just yesterday, so I suppose you could say it was a late addition! Did you know, that women sub consciously pick their husbands on the basis of being as far as possible away, characteristically wise, from their fathers? I didn't believe it myself, until I heard Natalie describing Tobias as being generous, light hearted and sensible. Can you believe?" He jokes and I feel Tobias chuckle beside me. "Tris, from a young age, was always going to grow up to break hearts. We knew that, however, it never happened. She had her heart broken in the past, but then she found 'the one' so early in her adult years it baffles me to this day, but I can stand here as an extremely over protective father who owns a wide array of blunt cooking utensils that can be thrown with a great deal of velocity and say that you know what? I cannot disagree with her decision to marry Tobias. You, young man, are extremely lucky" He says with gleaming pride in his eyes, and Tobias slowly nods understandingly. "However, extremely unlucky too, have you smelled the girl's farts?" He says with raised eyebrows. My face sinks into my palms and I laugh along with the rest of the spectators. "But in all seriousness, I must wish the best for you two young kids. You have a long time to spend the rest of your lives together, and it will have its ups and downs and I promise you that. But there will be so many more positive moments in your long and illustrious lives than there will be negatives. I cannot express the amount of love I have for my baby girl Tris, and I love and welcome Tobias like one of my own. Because as of today, he is one of my own. Welcome to the family young man. To Tobias and Tris Eaton." He says as he raises a quart of whiskey, in comparison to what many people drink tonight in wine and champagne.

I stand again, expecting to have been crying but instead with a huge grin on my face. "Thanks Dad. Can I just specify; I don't have stinky farts!" I hold an arm out to the side.

"Lies!" I hear Uriah shout from his table with Marlene and her parents, along with his mum.

I roll my eyes, and think of a comeback I can give him later. For now, I just respond with "Very funny Uriah, but I can smell you from here" I joke. "Anyway, the next speech will be made by the wonderful best man, Zeke. Take it away"

* * *

Zeke stands, holding a long brown envelope in his hand, he opens it and clears his throat with a smug grin on his face. He pulls a white sheet out first, and holds it out to read from it. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. Under your chairs, fastened with cellotape, you will all find an embarrassing photo of the Groom, my best friend, Tobias Eaton. But wait! That isn't all you shall find… For I got in touch with the brother of the bride and found an equally hideous, outrageous photo!" He says, and dramatically pulls out another sheet from the brown envelope. He holds it in the air with two hands, lion king style, and the crowd erupts with laughter. When I see the photo is of both me and Tobias from just before he proposed to me, I shoot Zeke a playful glare. Tobias is doubled with laughter. "So ugly, horrific! Monstrosities! They're alive!" He cries, imitating Victor Frankenstein from many a horror movie of its namesake. Once the hall of people had stopped their laughter, he begins again. "Tobias. The brother I always wanted, but I got stuck with the kid that smells from all the way over here. I love you unconditionally. But, it doesn't mean this speech will be particularly flattering in your image. But, this part, it will be. For those of you who don't know, Dauntless was all his idea. He got myself, Will, and Uriah together when we were much younger and we filmed childish skits together. He worked tirelessly day and night to get to where we are right now. Without his undying efforts, I wouldn't be able to wake up to a beautiful girlfriend and hop into a pristine Lambo' Gallardo. Brand new, of course. For that, I will never be able to repay you, and I think I speak for myself, Will and Uriah. But on a personal level, I owe you my life brother. I struggled to find a way in life until the YouTube channel blew up, and here we are today, with a second channel for the female division. Branching out into new horizons, the world is ours to seize. But, this world will be rocked by your marriage. Trust me, Tris' voice can reach scary volumes when she's angry! And your voice? Well, let's see how that sounds." He says, pulling a remote out from the brown package, and he presses a button, a screen slides down against the far left wall off the room, and a projector flashes on. A video of Tobias singing topless into a poor camera, using a brush as a microphone, belting out the lyrics of Baby by Justin Bieber. The room, yet again, breaks out into raucous laughter. When the video ends, he grabs the microphone again, proclaiming "I did warn you it wouldn't all be nice!" He laughs.

"Anyway, I have to admit, I had a lot of stuff to do behind the scenes in terms of helping Tobias out with the wedding, so you'll have to excuse me for cutting this speech short. I'll just skip right ahead to the toasts, because I can tell the happy couple want to do nothing more than race upstairs, rip their tight fitting clothes off, and… Put their thingies together." Which gathers another laugh for Zeke. "To Tobias and Tris" He raises his glass, and we drink.

* * *

**_Tobias_**

Tris takes my hand. We stand up together and hold hands. She introduces this speech, and it sends shivers down to my very core. "And now, everybody, the speech of the groom. My groom. My incredible husband, who I adore." She sits back down, and I begin my speech.

"Wow. I, um… I just want to start by saying a couple of words in appreciation to some people. Natalie Prior, my new mother in law. Thank you so much for welcoming me into the family the way you have, and for preparing such a wonderful cake like you have, it's incredible" I say and she smiles at me with warmth. "To Andrew, my new father in law. You are an incredible man, if I could ever grow into a tenth of the man you are, I'm sure I'll do both you and your family proud" I say and he looks down, laughing, before wiping a tear away from his cheek and looking up at me. "Oh God, I wasn't expecting waterworks so early. Stop Andrew, that's Tris' job!" I joke.

"To the boys, my Dauntless crew. Thank you for everything. This couldn't have been possible without your help. To the Dauntless ladies, the gorgeous bridesmaids, you truly brighten the life of my beautiful wife. And for that, I can't express enough gratitude. The final thank you, goes to who else? But my wife. I love you more than you can ever comprehend. Nothing you could do will taint the image I behold of you in my mind, and the angelic mist that surrounds you shrouds any doubt I have that you can't conquer anything in your path. You certainly conquered my heart. Raised the Union Jack on there, my little English Princess." I say.

"I have to admit myself, I never thought Tris would ever say yes to marrying me. I'm speechless. No, literally, I didn't write one." I joke, allowing some of the emotional guests to laugh for a small while. "Never did I think my life would have so much purpose. I have never felt so responsible. To provide for another human. To love and to hold them. To protect them. To give them my all. There is nobody in this world I would rather do it for. I love you, baby. I propose this toast to Tris Eaton." I push my glass up, locking eyes with her as she sits next to me, and a single tear mounts her lips. We drink.

To her.

To us.


End file.
